The heart is slow to learn
by funnygirl00
Summary: Movie Based: Let's say, the Professor, Ned and Conseil weren't the only ones captured by Nemo? What if the Professor's niece, Nachelle was also with them on that fateful voyage? Would this have changed anything? Could the pain in their lives draw them together inspite of their situations?
1. Welcome aboard the Abraham Lincoln

**Ok, I'm not to sure how this will go. In my opnion, I'm very bad with science fiction. But, my family finally bought 20,000 leagues under the sea with James Mason, Kirk Douglas, Peter Lorre ect, ect, ect and a few of their comments gave me several ideas.**

**I own nothing except Nachelle!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Nachelle Arounax gripped her bags and stalked up the gangplank.

"halt!"

she groaned inwardly, but pasted on a pretty smile at the man guarding the Abraham Lincoln. She approached and batted her eyes, "hello."

"no female persons allowed."

She frowned, "really? Well, my uncle, professor Arounax, is onboard this ship is he not?" he nodded. "well, I'm sailing with him. I'm his secretary."

That wasn't a total lie. She had helped her uncle with his research on many projects, but this one he had flat out refused to admit her.

"Professor's niece." She glanced up to see man, possibly in his early thirties. He was handsome with sandy blonde hair. He dipped his cap. "Name's Ned land." He reached for her bags. "always glad to help a lady."

"thank you." she said gripping her skirts and glancing around the ship, ignoring the looks of all the men.

"you got here in time, we was just getting ready to shove off."

She noticed her uncle on the starboard side of the deck and turned her back. "could you show me to my uncle's quarters?"

"sure thing." He said, running his eyes up and down her figure.

She shifted uncomfortably, well, he was a sailor, and probably wouldn't be seeing another woman for months. "thank you." she followed him below. "please don't tell him I'm here until I've had a chance to straighten up."

"sure thing lady."

However, that actually meant, until the ship was underway. The moment they entered her uncle's chamber's, did she hear the captain giving orders to get underway.

"here you go miss," he frowned. "I didn't catch the name."

"Nachelle Arounax."

Mr. land frowned, "Nachelle? What kinda a name is that?"

"Nachelle is a traditional American name. It mean's powerful woman."

He blinked and rubbed his head, "I guess so."

"so," she asked. "Mr. land, what are you exactly on this ship?"

"harpooner."

She perked up, "interesting. Maybe you'll show me?"

He frowned, "you!"

She shrugged, "why not? I'll be stuck on this ship for months," she lowered her voice to a sultry sound. "and it would be an interesting thing to learn about."

He shrugged and rubbed his jaw, "I guess you're right. I'll think about it."

She smiled and added a flirtatious note in her voice, "thank you…Mr. land." If she was correct in her assumption, Ned Land was easily beguiled by a woman's smile and he'd be practically putty in her hands.

He stopped in the doorway and boldly winked at her. "Call me Ned."

She nodded, "see you on deck…Ned."

He closed the door behind him and she exhaled. Locking the door, she unbuttoned her fancy coat and pulled out a much more serviceable dress. Oh, uncle Arounax would have a fit.

She managed to stay out his way until it was time for dinner. She came down, decently dressed and all the officer's stared at her. She blushed, but kept her gaze on uncle Arounax. His eyes were smoldering and Conseil looked like his eyes were going to pop out. They always did, but this time, she was certain they would.

The captain stood up, "what are you doing on the Abraham Lincoln?"

"forgive me captain," her uncle said standing up. "this is my niece."

"Your niece?"

"aye!" she said. "'Tis common for a man to have a nice. And don't worry about finding me quarters, Mr. land helped me find suitable quarters."

"I'll bet he did." The captain mumbled. "watch your step around him."

"Captain," she said patiently. "I am a scientist and I have been far more danger than having to avoid the harmless jokes of a sailor. Now, are one of you gentlemen going to ask me to sit down or am I to remain standing through the meal?"

the captain groaned.

"There is a seat between the professor and I." Conseil said.

"Thank you Conseil." She said walking around to their seats. "it's been a very interesting day."

"Mr. Arounax, was it mandatory that you drag your niece along with us on this mad search?"

"no." her uncle said.

"It was my choice entirely." She said quickly. "uncle can never stop me from doing something once I make up my mind."

"indeed." He said quietly. "I never can."

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments?<strong>

**Give me a few days before I post chaper one.**


	2. No sea monster big enough

**Trrmo77: Thank you, I typically don't like science fiction, but I was watching 20,000 leagues and an idea hit me.**

**America Liberty: Ok, don't be too harsh, I get discouraged very easily! Ok, if you've seen Linda Darnell, that's who I'm modeling Nachelle after. I reccomend you watching Duel in the sun and No way out if you wish a better view of Linda Darnell. And don't worry, I have a reputation for adding unexpected plots. My story, How do you speak to an angel, is a prime example of that!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Nachelle laughed and clapped her hands as Ned played his mandolin sing the song he was well known for. Whale of a tale. Her uncle didn't approve of the song, and as a lady, she shouldn't either. However, she loved the catchy melody.

The last few months hadn't gone as her uncle and the army had planned. There had been no sign of a monster, or anything that remotely resembled a monster! There had been dozens of false alarms, but nothing solid. She figured that they'd be arriving in Saigon very soon. Conseil was looking forward to seeing land again and she couldn't blame him. Being the only woman on board it made her a little edgy.

But Ned kept a protective eye on her and Conseil and her uncle kept an eye on him. Ned was easy to handle as she'd predicted and they became friends. Her uncle immediately banned the harpoon lessons from day one. He taught her how to throw a knife instead and he immediately regretted it when she became better than him.

_There's no sea monster big enough to ever frighten me. _He jerked his head and she got up off the barrel holding her skirts. She smiled and gripped a hold of his free arm and began dancing with him. He handed his mandolin off to standing sailor and smirked at them as they whirled around the deck. _ Got a whale of a tale to tell you lads. Got a whale of a tale or two of the flapping fish. And the girls I've loved on nights like this with the moon above. Whale of a tale and it's all true I swear by my tattoo!_

She laughed and gasped for air. Her uncle shook his head at her.

"Ahoy! Ship off the starboard bow!"

She glanced starboard just in time to see the ship burst into flames. She let out a shriek and rushed to the rail to stand beside her uncle. His face was ashen white as they drew closer to the burning boat.

"What could have caused this explosion?" her uncle asked.

"Black powder." A sailor said knowingly.

"The ship must have struck something." Ned said.

"Or," her uncle asked slowly. "Could it be that something struck the ship?"

That struck up all the sailors worried about the monster.

On deck. Floating object off the larboard quarter!"

She followed Ned and ran to the opposite side of the ship and the sight she saw froze her heart. A luminescent light projected from a dark object. She assumed that the glowing objects were the creature's eyes. Everyone erupted into action, going to their posts.

Her uncle gripped her arm and said, "get below!"

"no way!" she found her voice.

"it's not safe!"

"if anything happens, this entire boat isn't safe!"

"Nachelle!" he yelled. "get below!"

she groaned and went towards the stairs but the sound of cannon fire startled her and she found herself clutching her ears sitting in the middle of the deck. Her uncle had his back to her and didn't notice. She sat there until the cannon fire ceased which lasted for five minutes.

_What is taking so long to kill a monster? _She thought as her head ached. _It's not indestructable._

After sitting there for five minutes she decided to stand and see what was going on. The air smelt black and burnt and it gave her a sick feeling. Her ears rang and her head throbbed. She stood up and looked around to see Ned getting into a land boat. She ran over to ask if they were evacuating the ship.

She had no sooner peered over the rail than she saw the monster. A loud revving was heard as the monster came towards them moving faster than any sea creature she'd seen.

Ned threw his harpoon at the luminescent eyeballs but nothing happened. The creature resumed it's rapid speed and crashed through the center of the boat. The impact sent her flying forward into the lifeboat. She struck her head on the wood seat and everything went black.

A sharp pain brought her back to the world and the first thing she noticed how cold she was. She looked down and found herself in the ocean. The only thing keeping her afloat was Ned's arm. She turned and clutched the bottom of the land boat with a cry. Her cry only intensified when she saw the Abraham Lincoln sink beneath the waves.

"oh my god!" she screamed. "oh my god! Oh my god!"

"stop it!" he ordered.

"uncle! Conseil!" she screamed, frantically trying to hear anything that would indicate that they were still alive.

Ned slapped her and she gasped. His eyes were angry and his tone was harsh. But she wasn't totally blind to the anguish of the loss of his fellow friends which reflected in his eyes.

"none of that! Save the hysterics for later!" she nodded it at him as she tried to regain control. "if we're going to survive we're going to have get some control. Now, we're going to have to crawl ontop of the boat. Can you do that?"

She nodded. It took a few tumbles into the ocean but she and Ned finally managed to get into a comfortable sitting position ontop of the bottom of the land boat. She remained absolutely still, frozen in place in front of Ned as he used an oar to move the boat along. She was soaked to the skin, but in her shocked state, she hardly noticed it.

Minutes seemed like hours, and hours felt like a day as the cold sea waves dashed against the boat, desperate to flip them over. She bit her lip to keep the tears at bay as they crept along slowly forward. She was cold, tired, frightened and worried for her uncle and Conseil. For the first time, she'd regretted her choice to go against her uncle's wishes. But it had been fun while it had lasted. But now it was a dangerous game they'd been playing.

She was just getting ready to nod off when Ned spoke.

"Glory be." Ned said

"what?" she asked, struggling to keep a shiver from her voice. She looked up and saw a huge black floating object in front of them. She gasped and bit her lip. "oh my God!"

"you swear like a sailor." Ned said.

She looked up and saw a figure walking on the black object. She frowned, her eyes had become accustomed to the fog but she could have sworn it was Conseil.

Ned stood up carefully and extended the rope. "give me a hand with this line mate."

_Line. _She mentally corrected herself. _It's a rope anyway, so why call it a line?_

"why Ned!" she knew that raspy, slow, tenor voice anywhere. "it's you!"

"Conseil?" she said.

"miss Nachelle," she heard him exhale. "you're all right! Thank the lord. The professor was so worried."

He held the line in one hand and pulled her up onto the thing. She gave him a quick hug and examined the thing they were standing on. it was metal, yet it floated. It had to be a submerging boat of some kind.

Ned clambered up behind her. "so, he finally got his monster, eh?"

"where's uncle?" she asked. "below?"

"yes." Conseil said nervously. "it's deserted."

"highly unlikely." She said.

"I have a feeling that whoever owns this will be coming back and personally, I'm in no mood to meet the owners."

Ned nodded, "I'm not anxious for their company neither. I'll take my chances in the open sea."

"I agree." Conseil said.

"I second the motion. I'll go find uncle."

"don't go far!" Ned said. "wait for us to flip this over. If there is someone down there, we don't want them grabbing you."

"I've got my knife." She said slowly walking down the ladder her feet making a clanking sound. She hooked right rudder and continued walking. She noticed the smell of food and pushed the door open.

"professor?"

at Conseil's echoing voice she spun around to whack into Ned land. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "no harm done. Let's get some of this grub packed."

"All right." After tugging open a few drawers she found a bag. She studied the stove and lifted up the lid on a pot. She frowned. "we better hurry. The sauce may be low, but you cannot let this sit too long or it starts to thin."

"meaning?" Ned asked stuffing a loaf of bread into the bag.

"the cook is a chef." She said. "I can tell by the assortment of foods here. they won't be staying away for long."

Ned's face grew serious. "let's move it."

On a stupid intuition, she grabbed a rolling pin she found.

Ned laughed, "A rolling pin? What's that for to beat the sharks with?"

She frowned, "just all it…woman's intuition."

"well, there won't be any need for it."

"Ned!" Conseil shouted. "they're coming!"

"who?" she asked sticking her head out of the galley.

"Nachelle!" her uncle said.

"uncle Arounax!" she said hugging him.

"Nachelle. Are you all right?"

"yes! and you?"

"I'm fine!"

"they're coming back!" Conseil was freaking out.

"let's go!" Ned ordered.

She grabbed her skirts and ran up the stairs with her uncle behind her.

"I'll shove off!" Ned said.

Everyone got in the boat carefully and her heart rate settled down. But Ned had no more shoved the land boat away from the edge of the submarine did six creatures pop out of the sea! She let a scream and reached for the food bag that held the rolling pin.

She sat up and a wet, slimy, brown hand grabbed the side of the boat! She brought the rolling pin down with a whack on the hand. She heard a muffled yell from inside the metal helmet as they sank beneath the waves clutching their hand.

She blinked and turned her rolling pin onto the next man. She hit him on the helmet hard and it made a small dent and that surprised her.

"oh, I should have gotten one of those!" Ned said as she hit the man again.

"tell me later." She said hitting the other man's hand.

He reached with his free hand and grabbed her free arm. She shrieked and hit him. Ned kicked the glass part of his helmet and he fell back almost pulling her into the water. Her uncle caught her arm and pulled her back in the boat.

She looked up and saw at least twelve sailors behind her. it was a loosing battle, but she wasn't about to surrender willingly into a hand of villains!

Her uncle was out of the rowboat and was standing there calmly. Conseil was the next subdued. She felt hands on her shoulders and spun around striking the man on the head with the rolling pin! He let go of her and gripped his head.

"it's a woman!" one of them said jumping into the boat.

She drew the rolling pin back and hit the man. Several other sailors were trying to subdue Ned and he was fighting like a wounded panther. Fighting, kicking, punching, swinging and biting.

The sailor took advantage of her distraction and grabbed the rolling pin from her hand. She yelled and elbowed him in the nose. The rolling pin flew out of their hands and into the water. She lunged for it, missed and fell into the ocean! She came up for air and two of the men in their underwater contraptions pushed her to the edge of the submarine. Two sailors pulled her out of water, keeping a firm grip on her arms. She kicked them but they were stronger than her.

"Nachelle," her uncle ordered. "calm down!"

"no way!" she said, spitting into the eye of one of the sailors.

"take them below!" someone ordered. "sink the longboat!"

She struggled until she was completely subdued and the sailors pushed them down the stairs. She squirmed and shook free of their grasp. She would have run back up the stairs had the sailors not been blocking the passageway. She heard footsteps and whipped around, ready for another fight.

A middle-aged man was coming up the stairs buttoning up his captain jacket. He was unlike any captain she'd seen before. His beard and moustache were typical of any captain. But it was those brown, almost black eyes that were intriguing.

He eyed them all, studying them all intensely before speaking with a thick British accent. "You're from the warship that attacked me, are you not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Captain Nemo

**Trrmo77: Yes, Nachelle is a bit of a firecracker if situation demands it. But there is a calmer side of her.**

**America Liberty: I should like to think if the suspense is killing you, that means I am doing a good job. However, I shall not reveal Nachelle's love interest, that'll spoil it. And believe me, nothing goes perfect in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

"unfortunately, yes." her uncle said. "but we thought this was a monster."

"indeed." She said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her mouth. it was a monster, but a different kind from the one they were looking for. The captain glanced at her with those cold eyes and she held his gaze, only shifting slightly as he peered deep.

"this is Ned land, and my associate Conseil. my name is Pierre Arounax."

The captain looked back to her uncle. "I've heard of you." she thought she caught a trace of admiration in his tone, but she wasn't sure. His tone was so cool and collected. "I've studied your writings."

"and this is my niece, Nachelle."

"Nachelle."

Now she had heard many men call her by her first name but his voice was the only one that sent a shudder down her spine. His voice was deep and she did not like the way he was so calm and composed in a dangerous sort of way.

"a traditional American name meaning powerful woman." He frowned at her. "you seem to have done a bit of damage to a few of my men."

"aye!" Ned said stepping forward to be restrained three sailors. "and do you blame her after the manner of which your men frightened her? she's been through enough already!"

he glared at Ned before turning back to a man who appeared to be second in command. "take them on deck. However leave professor Arounax and his niece here."

"hey wait a minute!" Ned shouted. "what for?"

"I did not invite you here!" he thundered back. "you came here to destroy, don't expect me to entertain you!"

"this is barbaric!" she shrieked.

"Conseil has been my assistant for years!"

"and Ned didn't do anything!" she said. "he was following orders just as you'd expect a man on this vessel to do the same!"

"I demand a trial!" Conseil objected.

"you've had your trial." He said coldly. "the sea brought you and the sea shall have you back! Away with them!"

she gasped as she watched Ned and Conseil dragged back up on deck. She turned to her uncle, "uncle, do something!"

"you can't do this!" her uncle said following the captain to his quarters. "this is not civilized."

"I am done with society, I am not a civilized man." The captain said as if he were talking to a child. "I am done with society for reasons that seem good to me therefore I do not obey their laws."

She moved to follow but several sailors blocked the way. She stomped her foot in aggravation and leaned against the rail waiting for her uncle to get out. She crossed her fingers and prayed with all her heart.

_Please God, let everything be all right. Let everything be all right._

Over and over again she chanted that prayer for five minutes. She felt all the sailor's staring at her an she secretly wondered how long it had been since they'd seen a woman before. But on further thought, she didn't want to know that answer. Then her uncle came out of the room escorted by a sailor.

She jumped up, "uncle? Is everything all right?"

He reached out and squeezed her hand and shook his head. "I persuaded him to let you stay here."

"stay?" she stared. "stay here? With him?"

The sailor pushed him, "keep going!"

"hey wait a minute!" she grabbed her skirts and moved to follow her uncle, to be restrained by a sailor.

"get your hands off me!" she yelled.

"Nachelle?" Ned hollered down the hold.

"Ned?" she screamed.

"you better keep your hands off her!"

those were the last words she heard before the sailor closed the hatch on Ned and her uncle. She heard fists pounding on the metal hatch and she knew it was Ned. She had a sick feeling something horrible was going to happen, but she didn't know what it was. She heard the captain's footsteps and turned towards him.

He ignored her and addressed his men. "all stations ready. Prepare for diving."

Only once the command was repeated did the words finally sink in. _prepare for diving. DIVING!_

"Captain!" she yelled whirling after him.

"ms Arounax, due to measures beyond our control it appears you will be staying with us until we figure out what to do with you."

"you will let me return to my uncle, Ned and Conseil at once!" she said struggling to keep her voice controlled but it came out like a growl.

He shook his head, "sorry, but I'm afraid my principles wont' allow that."

"principles? Ha!" she said. "the sea brought you and the sea shall have you back!" she repeated his words as she followed him up some winding stairs to what she believed was the control room. "your owns words captain, and if I may quote you again. You also stated, "I'm done with society, I'm not a civilized man. I'm done with society for reasons that seem good to me therefore I do not obey their laws." His brow rose slightly and she continued. "Only a civilized society would refuse a woman her desire to die along with her companions!"

"impressive," he crossed his arms and looked out the window at Ned and the others. "you've quite a memory."

"I'm a secretary for my uncle." She said. "you need a steel trap for a mind when you take dictation! But that doesn't matter now! I'm asking you to release my uncle, Conseil and Ned!"

"and Mr. land is your lover?"

"Ned is a dear friend!" she said, as she felt tears back up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. "and here you are executing the three most dearest men in my life right before me!"

"touching. Your uncle seems to desire that you live here and you will be treated fairly."

She glared, "At the expense of their lives? I'd rather rot in hell that spend another minute here with you!"

Something flashed in his eyes as he turned back to his crew. "Ahead slow." The commands were repeated. "Trim your forward ballast and three degrees down."

Nachelle watched in horror as the submarine moved forward. She then remembered the knife Ned had given her that was attached to her ankle. She bent down and unstrapped it from her ankle. she'd no sooner taken one step towards the captain did his second-in-command smack the weapon from her hand. She lunged for it but he restrained her. he locked her arms behind her in an armlock. she relaxed in his grip and walked forward.

The captain turned and his brow rose as he saw her get out of the arm lock. The first mate grabbed her arm but she yanked away. She rushed up to the window just as she saw her uncle, Ned and Conseil vanish beneath the waves! Nachelle gasped and she bit her lip to keep from screaming in horror. But she wasn't going to show the horror and fear to the captain. A quick glance at him showed his eyes were cold and emotionless.

"all engine's stop. Surface and stand by."

She spun around and stared at him before looking back to the window and she held her breath until the water parted and revealed the sky again. Ned was clinging with his last ounce of strength to something, a dragon like fin, in the center of the ship. Her uncle and Conseil had fallen over board.

"Pick up those two men in the water." The captain said.

She gasped and stared at him in shock. what was with him? why do something like this?

"what about the other two?" the first mate asked griping her by the shoulder.

she pulled away and glared at the first mate. "take them below and confine them to their quarters." The captain said.

"is this a game?" she asked, the captain finally established eye contact with her. "do you enjoy playing games like this?" she demanded.

He didn't blink, "I found out what I needed to know."

She heard the pressure hatch open and she ran off in that direction. The first mate grabbed her shoulder and she kicked his leg. He groaned and let her go. She raced up the stairs to the deck.

The wind set her hair dancing and her skirts flying. The air was freezing cold. She pushed past several sailors, making her way to Ned.

"are you all right?" he yelled over the wind.

She ran up to him, he was soaked to the skin. "am I all right?" she asked. "look at you! are you all right?"

He coughed a little but nodded in spite of himself. "If that captain laid a hand on you."

"I'm fine Ned, honest." She craned her neck. "where's uncle and Conseil?"

"they're fine." He said. "they just couldn't held their breath as long so they floated to the top."

Four sailors grabbed their arms and pushed them back down stairs. "you guys take it easy!" Ned threatened. "keep your hands off her or I'll feed your insides to the sharks!"

"Ned," she said. "we're hardly in the position for you to make such threats."

"I can still threaten!" he said.

They were led through several chambers before getting pushed into their quarters. "watch it mate!" Ned said when she almost lost her balance. The door was locked behind them. Ned swore and hit the door.

"Ned, take it easy!" she said walking over to the bunk and pulling a blanket off it. she walked over and handed it to him. "here, you're drenched."

He stripped off his shirt and flung it on the ground. "I'm good and mad."

"remember Ned," She picked it up and glanced around the room. "no time for hysterics."

"who's hysterical?" she smirked at him. he blinked and slapped the top of his head.

"we're going to have to survive." She said. "I'm not liking this either, but I'm not going to call attention to myself while waiting for the opportune moment to escape." She spotted a sink and squeezed the water down the drain.

"you know," Ned said. "the least they could have done is let us have separate quarters!"

she stilled and heat filled her cheeks as Ned's words sank in. she cleared her throat, "indeed." She hung the shirt on the foot off the bunk. "I think, he thinks, well…that you and i."

"you and I what?" he snapped. "he thinks we're," his words died off as she nodded. Then his face grew dark. "that's…outrageous! He said that to you?"

"he asked, and I said no, that we're friends."

"he won't believe that." Ned said sitting down on a bunk.

"dry yourself Ned." She said.

"what about you?" he asked. "you're as wet as I am."

She blushed, "I-don't…know."

He stood up and rubbed his jaw. She waited, then he snapped his fingers. "I've got it." he ripped two more blankets off the bunks and began tucking the blankets under the mattress under the top bunk so they draped down an made a tent. "there you go."

"thank you." she said climbing into the tent with a blanket. and getting out of her wet blouse and skirt proved to a difficult task in the cramped quarter.

"toss them out and I'll ring them for you."

"ok." It took forever, but she finally wrangled her skirt off.

She tossed it out and she heard Ned pick it up. "sheesh, this weighs a ton!" She blushed and undid her blouse and threw it out too.

She pulled off her petticoats, corset, shoes and stockings. She grabbed the spare blanket and wrapped it tightly around her frame. After being sure she was covered somewhat decently, she came out of the tent with the rest of her things. Ned hung the skirt up next to his shirt.

"just like being married." He commented.

Her hands stilled, "but we aren't."

"I didn't mean nothing by it." he said, wringing her blouse out. "just saying so."

She nodded and began to pull what remaining hair pins she had left in her hair free and setting them on a small table behind them. She shook her long black tresses and they fell down below her hips.

"wow." Ned said.

She spun around to see him looking at her with his mouth gaping wide open.

"Ned." She said.

"sorry, you always wore your hair scraped back in that bun. Looks great this way."

"thank you." she said, adding an authoritative note in her voice. "however,"

the sound of the door interrupting caused her to jump. She raced to the tent and barely made it in time.

"what?" Ned barked.

"clothes for you two. Captain's expecting you two for dinner."

"what?" Ned said. "First he drowns us then invites us….I don't see a dress here!"

"you expect one of us to wear one?" he snapped. "she'll have to make due until her things are dry."

"can I have a brush or a comb?" she asked.

"how about a sail?" Ned asked. "maybe she can make a skirt out of that."

"Ned, it's ok." She said, sticking her arm out. "just hand them to me."

Ned muttered and grumped but he did as she asked.

"what'll your uncle say?"

she cleared her throat, "I'll answer that when he finds out we're sharing quarters."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be looking forward to the reviews! Incidentally, America Liberty, what was that dragon like thing all three of them were clinging to in the movie? My brother's submarine boat wasn't that helpful.<strong>


	4. Dining with Captain Nemo

**Trrmo77: I'm pleased that you're liking this story. I was so worried about it when I first posted it.**

**America Liberty: Thank you so much for the info and pointing out that embarrasing mistake. My family has this box called curse free tv and it takes out all kinds of profanity, however, it does mispell words from time to time and this was one of those times. It works pretty well, takes out every single bad word so we don't have to worry about the little kids hearing words that they shouldn't. **

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

Nachelle ran her hands down the blue pants, feeling very self-conscious at the moment. They'd belonged to a boy, she could tell from the size. She pulled the creamy turtle neck over her head, then began freeing her hair from the confines of the collar.

"you can come out when you're ready," Ned said. "I'm decent."

"Thank you," she said pushing back the blankets. "did they have a brush?"

"yeah." Ned said handing it to her.

"thanks." She began brushing her hair and let out a hiss as it hit a knot. "ouch."

"you should cut it." Ned said.

She spun around, "cut this hair?"

"not a lot." He explained. "I mean, just an inch."

"no way." She said. "it took me twenty-eight years to grow this mane."

"you're twenty-eight?" he said. "don't look it. nor, do you act like it."

"aye, twenty-eight years." She corrected. "besides, the good lord deemed it fit for me to be blessed with a lively spirit!"

"hey, no sweat." He said. "I'm thirty eight."

"this is perfectly ridiculous Ned," she said. "discussing each other's age."

"only saying."

"so I've noticed you've been saying a lot." She began brushing her hair ignoring every knot.

Her hair was still wet, so it would have to stay down until it dried.

The door opened and they looked to see a sailor there. "the captain's waiting."

She stood up brushed her hair behind her ears. "all right."

They stepped out and she saw her uncle and Conseil coming out in the cabin opposite them.

"uncle!" she said hugging him. "I'm glad to see you."

"you too Nachelle." His eyes narrowed. "Are you two sharing quarters?"

"eh, uh, captains waiting." Ned said moving forward.

"until the captain can make other arrangements." She said before turning to Conseil. "Are you ok?"

"Nachelle!" her uncle said.

"I saw you go down!" she said to Conseil. "but, he suddenly changed his mind. he said, he'd found out what he needed to know. I don't know what it was though."

"less chatter." A sailor said.

She focused on the sailor in front escorting them through the ship.

"I'll personally have the captain give you two different quarters."

"uncle Aronnax." She said. "please, don't make a scene."

"come in gentlemen." The captain said, not even acknowledging her. "be seated please."

"thank you." she said through her teeth.

He glanced at her, but turned back to the seal on the floor. She knelt and rubbed the seals head.

"ms Nachelle," the captain said. "opposite Mr. land please."

She nodded and did as he asked. She scooted her chair forward and realized a particular knot in her hair had snagged on the intricately designed splat. She tried reaching behind her to undo it, but she couldn't really reach.

"is there a problem with your chair ms Nachelle?" the captain asked.

"my hair is caught."

He stood up and went behind the chair. the hands of the captain were soft and she hardly realized he'd untangled her hair until he pushed her chair in a little further.

"there you go miss Nachelle." He said quietly.

"thank you, sir." She said.

She glanced up to see Ned glowering suspiciously at them. She studied the food at her plate. It appeared to be veal, but thanks to her female eye, she knew better. She took her glass and sipped the water.

"your clothes are being dried as we speak." He said. "For the time being you'll be guests of my humble hospitality."

"humble!" Ned laughed between a knife full of food. "you do right well for yourself mate!"

"you may call me captain Nemo."

"Nemo?" she said. He glanced up at her, a peculiar light in his eyes. She hadn't expected his reaction, or Ned's for that matter. She cleared her throat. "interesting name. Latin, it means no man."

"or in this case, no one." He said. "do you study nameology?"

"yes I do." she said.

"captain," her uncle said. "allow me to express our gratitude, we are grateful to be alive."

"you're all on the strictest probation." He glanced at her and Ned. "And I advise you not to attempt to escape!"

"well," Ned said slowly. "it's a prisoner's right to escape."

"that is correct." Nemo said.

"but a guest doesn't have to." She said sipping her water again.

"so I guess that makes us a little bit of both!" Ned said with a laugh.

She bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing at Ned's expression when no one laughed.

"the food is delicious." Conseil said. "isn't it professor?"

she took a bite of her lamb and she was right. It couldn't be veal, there was something wrong with the texture and there was a taste that didn't quite fit with any veal she'd tasted. It was pretty close, she gave them credit for that.

"tell me," she asked. "what kind of meat is this?"

"Nachelle," her uncle said. "that's veal."

She shook her head, "no, there's a different texture to lamb as well as taste."

"don't be silly." Her uncle said. "I apologize for my niece."

"no need. She is entirely correct. A woman's tongue is quite useful in many ways."

She blinked. Unsure if that was a compliment or insult.

"these dishes come entirely from my ocean." He glanced at Ned. "there is a fork at your left Mr. land or aren't you accustomed to using utensils?"

Ned glowered at him "I'm indifferent to them."

She gave Ned a little nudge with her foot and he glowered at her. she cleared her throat, "you were saying captain the dishes came entirely from your ocean. So, tell me, what are we eating?" she took another bite of her 'veal.' "I'm curious about such things."

"like most women are." He cleared his throat. "you were correct in deducing it wasn't veal. it's fillet of sea snake."

She hesitated in chewing the sea snake, but mentally told herself it was veal and resumed chewing it.

"very good." She said. "your cook is quite cook, tastes very close to veal."

"obviously not close enough to deceive your taste buds." He said.

"then this isn't lamb." Conseil said quietly.

"That's is brisket of blowfish with sea squid dressing basted in barnacles."

Nachelle took a gulp from her water to keep from laughing at Conseil's expression. Ned motioned for his plate to be taken away, which didn't escape Nemo's attention.

"finished so soon Mr. land?" he asked.

Ned cleared his throat, "only the main course." She noted he now had a bowl of pudding. "pass the cream will you Nachelle?"

"sure."

"not cream," Nemo said and she watched Ned's expression as he poured the milk. "it's milk from the great sperm whale."

Ned set down the milk with a thud and eyed his pudding dubiously.

Nachelle picked up a piece of fruit from her plate and bit into it. "The fruits are preserves of sea cucumbers."

"very good." She said. "I may ask your cook show me how to make some of these."

"he'll be flattered ms Nachelle, but I doubt he'll have the time." He turned to Ned. "eat your pudding Mr. land."

Ned frowned, "I ain't so sure it's pudding." She noted Nemo waited until Ned had put the pudding in his mouth. "what is it?"

"a concoction of my own. Sauté of unborn octopus."

That made her stomach roil and she set down her fork. Ned gagged and expactorated the pudding back into his bowl.

"nothing here is fit to eat!" he announced. "sauté of unborn octopus."

She couldn't hold it back. She started laughing and everyone looked at her with a solemn look, well, Conseil was laughing behind his napkin. Nemo's dark eyes made her laughter slowly subside.

"I'm sorry, but…Ned's face!"

"we are nearing the isle of krespo you'll have an opportunity of selecting your own food."

She perked up, "we're getting off the submarine?"

"for a hunting expedition."

Ned and Conseil immediately volunteered and followed a sailor down. She stood up to follow them and realized that once again, her hair was caught.

"uncle."

"I've got it." Nemo said calmly. "in the future miss Nachelle, you should keep your hair up."

"in a civilized time and place, I would." She said. "as I would also chose to wear a dress instead of these pants. but due to the fact that I haven't the necessary things to take care of these things. I shall just have to make due with whatever is at hand."

He brow rose slightly and he turned to her uncle. "interesting niece you have." He said. "she pulled a knife on me in your defense."

Her uncle frowned at her. "Nachelle. You didn't."

She cleared her throat, "I did." She held Nemo's gaze. "And I'd do it again."

"Nachelle!" her uncle said sharply. "go to your quarters. Now!"

she nodded and went towards her quarters. She didn't know what was wrong with her uncle, but she figured that even though Nemo had tried to drown him, her uncle still held a respect for him because he saw the genius behind Nemo.

She took a wrong turn and found herself in another room. It was a huge room but the thing that immediately got her attention was a huge portal like window that revealed the ocean in all it's beauty.

She gasped and drew back as a shark passed the window. She inhaled and waited as the shark passed by before sitting on a red velvet couch. She leaned forward slightly to watch the various creatures swimming by.

"miss Nachelle," she groaned inwardly and closed her eyes as she recognized the voice of captain Nemo. "you're sitting in my chair."

"so sorry," she said getting up and moving to the floor. "but considering this is your boat the only thing on it that isn't yours is me and my clothes!"

"thank heaven's for that." He said dryly.

She frowned and looked back out the window.

"you'd like his study." Her uncle said. "it has reading, literature, art and music."

"We are nearing the isle of krespo." Nemo said. Her uncle walked over beside him and they stood over her shoulders and looked out the window. "all of this was once an island. Even though it is completely submerged, the land itself is still fertile. We do all out hunting and farming here."

"underwater?" her uncle asked.

_That's what the man said. _She thought.

"the sea supplies all my needs."

She leaned out the window to see ten of Nemo's men walking along the ocean floor. Two others were behind them and they appeared quite intoxicated. One turned around and waved at her.

She waved slowly, unsure.

"the pair you see trying to keep pace and waving are your companions." Nemo said.

She chuckled, "I might have known."

"it's a new experience for them. They will learn quickly."

"no doubt of that." She said. "Ned's extremely stubborn, once he puts his mind to something, he's like a puppy after a bone."

"I should have thought ms Nachelle since your uncle is such a sophisticated man you'd be more soft spoken. Your manner of speak can be somewhat….as colorful as your temper at times."

White heat pricked her stomach and she spun around. Nemo frowned at the glare in her eyes. "maybe it's me mother's Irish side in me trying to get out and me father's English side is loosing the battle!"

He turned back to her uncle who was gaping at the wonders of the ocean. "would you like to join them?"

Her uncle started out of his delirium long enough to say, "yes. I would like to meet these wonders face to face."

"very well, I'll introduce them to you."

she yawned and her uncle turned and glared at her. "you're not going Nachelle."

She shrugged and flipped her hair, "who said I wanted to go with you?"

"I know you."

"do you?" she said with a firm look. "do you really know me?"

Nemo watched the glares between them before taking her uncle by the shoulder and moving him towards the exit of the conservatory.

"is she always like that?" Nemo asked.

"most of the time." He said. "ever since her mother died,"

_murdered. _She thought angrily. _Sugar coat it all you want, but murder is murder!_

"she's become harsh and untrusting of the world."

"I can understand that. I myself have known the world's harshness and cruelty for all of the forty-six years I've lived."

She watched as their figures vanished around the corner before getting back onto Nemo's couch. After all that excitement today, she was exhausted. She'd no sooner closed her eyes, before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll be waiting for reviews from you two!<strong>


	5. Disturbing the Captain

**Katdancer: Yes she does and you will learn about her mother in a few chapters from now. I'm glad you're reviewing. It wouldn't have been the same without you.**

**Trrmo77: I'm glad you're enjoying it. This chapter's a little short. I had a mother/daughter day. Mom and I adore Bette Davis so we sat and watched 'Whatever happened to Baby Jane?' It was the first time for me and she hadn't watched it in years!**

**American Liberty: Ok, Nemo has a little part in here, Nachelle and Ned set him off. (Why doesn't that surprise me?) If need a little more help, see if you can find the final scene of marked woman with Bette Davis and Humphrey Bogart. And thank you, I do have a sense of responsibility towards my readers and I do try to update as often as possible.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

"I'm sorry captain."

"you should talk to your niece. I specifically told her that was my seat, and I return to find her asleep on my couch still!"

"hey," Ned hissed. "give her a break mate. She's been through a lot. Getting stranded in the ocean, finding this sub, getting into one heck of a fight, not toe mention worrying about her uncle. I can only imagine how tired she really is."

She yawned and opened her eyes. She blushed when she saw Conseil, her uncle, Nemo and his first command staring at her. "did I miss something?"

"Nachelle," her uncle said. "you fell asleep in captain Nemo's seat after he asked you not to."

"I'm sorry. I was uncomfortable on the floor."

She attempted to sit up but discovered the couch was no longer under her. She looked down and saw she was in the air. She jerked her head to the side and realized Ned was holding her. heat filled her cheeks as she stammered, "Ned, you can, er uhm, put me down."

"sure." He said clearing his throat. "we were going to move you to your cabin."

"my private one?"

"no." he said. "our cabin."

"captain Nemo," her uncle said. "is it possible for my niece to have separate quarters?"

"no." he said.

"but surely you understand."

"I do." he said, irritation creeping into his voice. "but this is a submarine, not a hotel! So you'll have to make the best of it!"

"ok," she said. "then would you mind having some of your men rig up a curtain so that way when we change we could at least have some privacy?"

that remark had all the men shifting uneasily, well, all except Nemo. He just blinked.

"if you promise to stay out of my chair from now on."

"I promise." She said. "And I never go back on a promise."

He arched a brow, "interesting."

"a family trait." She said before turning back to the others. "so how was the expedition?"

Ned chuckled, "interesting."

"we were attacked by a shark." Conseil said quickly.

She stared at him, "a shark? Which kind?"

"a great white." Her uncle said. "captain Nemo was there in time to save their lives."

This man puzzled her more and more every second.

"a matter of choice." Nemo said walking over to the couch and sitting on it. "it was either that or come back with one of you seriously injured and have ms Nachelle drive me and my men insane with the sound of her hysterics."

She was good and irked now and before she could bit her tongue she had asked. "who was she captain?"

he stiffened and said tensely. "who was who?"

"the girl." She said. "the one of left you with such an high opinion of women? She must have something."

He jumped up and shouted at her. "GO TO YOUR QUARTERS! NOW! ALL OF YOU!"

She took a step back and Ned stepped in front of her, shielding her from Nemo's black gaze.

"I apologize." Her uncle said.

They both walked back to their quarters, she was about to enter her room when her uncle gripped her arm. "I want to talk to you."

She nodded and followed him in. "yes uncle."

"this has got to stop!" he said firmly. "you've got to act like a lady, it's very important." He glared over her shoulder at Ned. "and you too! That was no empty threat he made towards you either."

"ahh." Ned brushed it off.

"threat?" she frowned. "what'd you do now?"

"nothing!" Ned said.

"this is about you Nachelle!" her uncle said. "I'll deal with Ned later."

"can hardly wait." He muttered.

"now. You've got to stop it with that attitude."

She made a face, "I'm not being polite to that…murderer."

"Nachelle," he said. "I should think you of all people should realize how important this is to science."

"hey I have a respect for science, but not at the expense of the lives of thousands of sailors!"

"you need to watch your mouth." He threatened. "you're going to get us all killed if you and Ned keep on antagonizing him."

"am I supposed to endure his taunting?" she said deepening her voice and imitating Nemo as much as her female vocal chords. "it was either that or come back with one of you injured and have ms Nachelle drive me and my men insane with the sound of her hysterics." Ned laughed as she repeated his latest quote. "and not to mention, "I should have thought ms Nachelle since your uncle is such a sophisticated man you'd be more soft spoken." She glowered at her uncle. "I will not endure that kind of talk from any man! He has no right to say such things."

"Nachelle," her uncle said firmly. "you will watch your mouth or be confined to your quarters!"

"considering you and I have different quarters," she said standing up. "That'll be difficult!"

"Conseil is taking your bunk." He said.

She shook her head and made a face of disgust. "I don't want to near you at this moment uncle." She turned and walked out. "excuse me."

"Nachelle!"

"Easy mate." Ned said, she glanced back to see him keeping her uncle from going after her. "let her be."

"and you!" her uncle said. "if you put one hand on her-

She groaned and slammed her door behind her. she grabbed the brush and began brushing her hair. She could hear Ned's loud voice but couldn't make out what they were saying. A few moment later Ned burst into the room cursing under his breath.

"hello to you to." She said.

"you're gonna pull your hair out." Ned shot back.

She set the brush down and sat on the edge of her bunk. "fine pair we make. Arguing in nonsensical terms."

"sheesh," Ned said taking off the blue cap. "arguing with you is kinda fun."

"funny compliment, but I'll take it. tell me," she asked as she began braiding her hair. "what's Nemo mad at you for?"

"how about I show you?" he said crossing over to the other side of her bunk and took her right hand. "old sour puss didn't see I had this."

"what?" she asked.

Ned clasped a delicate gold bracelet around her wrist. "solid gold."

She gasped, "Where'd you get it?"

"Conseil and I found it in an abandoned ship." He rolled his eyes. "that's what got Nemo so mad." He whacked his head. "There was this whole treasure chest down there and he made us leave it." he leaned forward and whispered in a conspiring tone. "there's a king ransom on this ship."

"stolen probably." She said.

"probably. Then your uncle just gave me what for."

"I'm sorry about that."

"he thinks like Nemo that there's something between us."

There was a certain note in Ned's voice she didn't like. She turned her head and continued braiding her hair.

"uncle." She groaned. "uhh, he was always a scientist at heart, too much!"

"tell me about it." he said. "he's playing a game. Trying to win the captain's confidence, trying to find out his secrets too."

She sighed and let her hair loose, "if I were up to the challenge, and if Nemo weren't aware of my resentment, I'd figure out some way of persuading him to let us go." She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "however, I'm not that kind of a woman and I haven't had that kind of practice."

Ned laughed, "I noticed. You're bad at being….bad."

She made a face and gave him a small shove in the chest. "thanks. It worked on you."

"only for a little." He said. "I can see through you."

"same here Ned." She said fingering the bracelet. "I know there's a plan cooking in that brain of yours." She glanced up and him. "so how do you figure of us getting out of here?"

"well, your uncle and Conseil want nothing to do with it." he said. "I'm not taking off with just you and I can't pull any one man mutiny unless time demands it."

she laughed and leaned back against Ned, "that sounds like you." she shook her head. "by the way, thanks for the bracelet, it's lovely. The nicest present anyone bought me."

"hey, don't act as if this is the only piece of jewelry you own."

"I'm serious Ned." She said swirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. "I've been to busy with uncle to concern myself with glamour or anything really feminine."

"you've been with your uncle long?"

"since I was eighteen."

"not happy circumstances I take it?"

"no."

Ned was silent and he didn't press her. she liked that about him; if it wasn't his business, he never pressed her.

"nice." He said.

"what?" she asked turning on her side.

"just this. Sittin' here talking like this. Never really talked to a woman like you before."

She laughed, "same goes for you. you're one of the few people I feel like I can talk to."

"Well, if your uncle and Conseil keep acting that way, we're going to be the only civilized people on the boat!"

the sound of an organ playing caused them to jump up in the air.

"what the hell?" Ned asked. He swore stronger when he whacked his head on the top bunk.

"_Toccata and Fugue in D minor." _She said.

"what?" Ned asked.

"by Johann Sebastian Bach." She said. "our captain is very disturbed."

"heh," Ned said standing up rubbing his head. "he's more than disturbed, he's cracked."

"Well," she said slowly. "he does play...passionately. I'll give him that."

"Your uncle's reasoning with a mad dog, and I have yet to see the day when you can do that. While he's feeding Nemo sugar, I'll be figuring out a way to muzzle him."

"we." She corrected. "two heads are better than one."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow! I'll be looking for your reviews!<strong>


	6. Conversation and cigars

**Trrmo77: There's a sneak peak of how this chapter will go.**

**America Liberty:I probably won't be adding very many new characters unless I'm able to think of the oportune moment. Things will soften between Ned and Nachelle in time. As to the quarters, it's actually a matter of principle for me. **

* * *

><p>Chapter five<p>

Nachelle sat outside of the door listening to Nemo play the organ. He played it beautifully and she'd secretly dubbed that room the 'concert hall.' The last few days had been quiet, today there was a storm up above, but the nautilus cruised beneath the waves calmly.

Her uncle was often with Nemo exploring the nautilus and writing in his journal, so he had Conseil keep an eye on her and Ned. There wasn't anything to worry about, she kept telling herself, she and Ned were just two friends who enjoying engaging in playful banter from day to day. The sailors had finally put up a 'wall' and that had helped things. Ned still left the room so she could change and she did likewise for him.

Ned, was up to something but he wouldn't confide in her yet. Today, she noted Conseil going down after Ned so she decided to follow him. Conseil was spying on Ned who was doing something down below.

"At it again Conseil?" she asked.

He spun around, his pop eyes about ready to pop out. "what?"

"spying." She said. "I suggest you head back to uncle. I'll take care of Ned."

He nodded sheepishly and she walked down the stairs to see what Ned was up to. She heard some clattering, then Ned started singing.

_got a whale of a tale to tell you lads. Got a whale of a tale or two of the flapping fish. And the girls I've loved on nights like this with the moon above. _

"Ned." She said. "it's me."

he exhaled, "don't do that again." He stood up with his 'turtle' guitar and casually glanced at Esme. "cute isn't she?"

"what are you up to?" she asked.

"nothing!"

"you're lying Ned."

"I'll tell you later." He hissed moving to the next room.

She rolled her eyes and knelt beside Esme, rubbing the sides of her face. "men are so weird." The seal did a yawn of agreement. "Aren't you clever?"

"aye, aye sir. I'll check everything down below sir."

She glanced up to see Robert, the first mate climbing down. She didn't like him at all, his cold blue eyes always made her feel as if he were stripping her down in his mind. most of the men looked at her that way, but only Robert made her skin crawl. she stood up and waited for him to get off the stairs.

He stood there and eyed her with that same look in his eye. She moved forward, "excuse me please."

He stepped forward and she attempted to pass by when he grabbed her arm. "and what were you doing down here?" he asked.

"hey Nachelle?" that was Ned and Robert let go of her in an instant.

She moved up the stairs, "I'm down here. I was looking for Esme."

"cute isn't she?" he said as she appeared on the next level.

"yes."

he studied her and stepped forward, "what is it?"

"nothing."

He shook his head, and touched her cheek, "you're trembling."

She jerked back, "I'm fine Ned."

"Nachelle."

"Ned, I'm fine." She pushed away and entered the conservatory.

"I'm glad you're impressed professor." That was Nemo. Her uncle and Nemo were in there having a smoke. She was getting ready to leave when the subject perked her interest. "but I wouldn't share anything of this ship for the progression of science."

"ever?"

"never."

"I can hardly believe how you continue to keep a secret like this." Her uncles said. "Scientists could only dream about having made a discovery like this."

"my choice professor."

"Why, such a secret could revolutionize the world."

"Or destroy it." he said blatantly

"for once," Nachelle said and both turned to her. "I'm going to agree with Nemo."

"really?" Nemo said arching his brow. "indulge me."

"I'm sorry." she blushed. "I had no right to pry."

"but you did," he said. "and I insist on hearing your opinion." He took a puff of his cigar. "as I'm sure you heard, your uncle wants me to share my secrets with the world. But you," he gestured with his cigar. "disagree."

"yes." She nodded and sat down in a chair opposite Nemo's couch. "The world is far too much a greedy, selfish and cruel place at the moment, everyone's looking for a new way to kill each other. With knives, guns and various weapons at hand, we're not ready for something as powerful as the nautilus. After all the things that people do, this is the last thing that needs to be made public."

Nemo laughed, a deep laugh that made her jump, but only because she wasn't expecting it. "professor, you niece has been holding out on me! clearly she has a mind under all that hair."

"thank you." she said. "I think."

Nemo stood and handed her a seaweed cigar. She blinked and accepted it.

"uh Nemo, my niece doesn't smoke."

"oh, I'm sorry." Nemo said reaching for it. "my manners are somewhat lax where women are concerned."

"you said these were made of seaweed right?" he nodded. "I'll try one."

"Nachelle!"

"call it a scientific experiment."

"you'll be sorry." Her uncle warned.

"like you were when you were warned not to stand too close to the snake charmer and got bit?"

"that was an accident."

"besides, I'm curious. I've often wondered why men take delight in such a disgusting smelling thing as smoking. However, the seaweed has a much more pleasant smell."

"let her try it." Nemo said, a faint trace of mirth in his voice. "I'm curious myself to see her reaction."

Her uncle shook her head, but lit the cigar with the end of his anyway. The first smoke didn't do anything to her. the second, well, it wasn't as unpleasant as she'd assumed.

"not bad."

"keep smoking it Nachelle." Her uncle said. "you'll see."

She frowned, "I thought this room had a window where you could see the ocean."

"it does." Nemo pulled on a crank and the wall peeled back to reveal the ocean in all it's beauty."

She sighed, "how lovely."

"See how peaceful it is here, the sea is everything." Nemo said. "An immense reservoir of nature where I roam at will."

"But you hold the key to the future of the world." Her uncle said.

"To everything, there is a season." She said, almost choking on the smoke. Her vision began to blur slightly. "A time to be born and a time to die. A time to laugh and a time to be silent. Right now, the world has no need for another weapon of destruction."

"She's right. Think of it….on the surface there is hunger and fear. Men still exercise just laws." He glanced at her and she hastily looked down. "I'd be right in assuming, you know something about that?"

she nodded inspite of herself. "yes."

"they fight and tear one another to pieces." Nemo lounged back on his couch and her vision grew more blurry. Her stomach was becoming slightly unsettled. "While here a few feet beneath the waves, their reign ceases, their evil drowns. Here on the ocean floor is the only independence here I am free." His voice darkened. "imagine if the world controlled such things as a submarine boat? Far better…that they think there's a monster and hunt me with harpoons." Nemo glanced at her. "dinner should be ready soon. If I remember right, we're having dolphin's liver for supper tonight."

That did it, Nachelle couldn't stand it anymore. her stomach was churning beyond all control. She stood and raced for her quarters with Nemo's laugh chasing her.

She smacked the door into Ned who let out a yell. "hey!"

"sorry." She said before hurling into the sink.

"what?" Ned said coming over and brushing her braid away from her face. "what happened?"

_does honestly expect me to answer that?_

Ned took the still lit cigar from her hand and stared at it while she continued retching. "Nachelle, were you smoking?" he leaned forward and sniffed. "Nachelle! You were!" she nodded. "whatever possessed you?"

She gasped for air and turned on the water faucet, splashing her face. "Experiment."

"what is with you today?" he asked handing her a towel.

"cabin crazy?" she offered.

Ned snorted and began dabbing her face. "maybe." He stopped suddenly and just looked at her.

"what?" she asked feeling an unwelcome heat covering her cheeks. "what is it?"

"nothing." He said. "you just…..look…very…beautiful at the moment."

She cleared her throat. "thank…you." she took the towel and turned her back on him. "supper should be ready soon."

"don't." Ned said.

"don't go to dinner? We can't do that."

"you know that's not what I mean." Ned gripped her shoulders and spun her around. "don't shut me out Nachelle."

She broke the grip and shook her head, "Ned, I don't want to complicate thing while we're on the nautilus. There are too many things going on at the moment. You're….complicating things for me as well. You cannot even tell me what you're doing."

"because I don't want to get you involved."

"see, we don't trust each other." She pointed out.

"I know you feel something Nachelle," he said. "you're not good at hiding things."

She nodded, "I know. But that's not enough to go on Ned."

"aww come on Nachelle." He said pulling her forward.

"no!" she said firmly stepping back. "not until we're off the nautilus? Please?"

he exhaled. "you're asking to hold these feelings until later?" she nodded. "I'll try Nachelle, but can't guarantee it."

she nodded, "thank you. Ned, I'm a little scared under this tough exterior, and I don't want to be drawn to you out of fear. I want to be sure."

"yeah." His eyes darkened. "and Robert better keep his hands off you or he'll be swimming in a watery grave!"

"don't make threats Ned."

"who said it was a threat?" he asked. "it's a promise!"

* * *

><p><strong>A little short but the whole family's feeling down today. We had to put down one of our cats today and no one is feeling great.<strong>


	7. There's two sides to a coin

**Trrmo77: Yes, Ned fancies her and his secret comes out in this chapter. No it wasn't, it was my sister's cat, kitkit. She's had breathing problems all her life and she had to get put down because the doctor's couldn't find a cure for her. She was a very sweet, yet stupid cat, she couldn't meow, couldn't climb trees, but she had an adorable face.**

**America Liberty: Ok, but with a face like Linda Darnell's that's pretty difficult. I find what they say is true, you can burry yourself in your work.**

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

The last few days had been peaceful. Nemo had been somewhat nicer to her, except when they occasionally played checkers. He showed her no mercy. Ned was up to something and she had yet to figure out what it was.

Her uncle and Nemo had gone ashore today and things hadn't gone well since they'd returned. Her uncle was silent and thoughtful, Nemo had been pounding away on the organ with a vengeance since they'd returned, not even stopping for meals. Conseil wasn't feeling well and spent most of his time in her uncle's cabin.

The organ was wearing on her head. She stood up from the conservatory and went back to her quarters.

"leaving so soon?"

she looked up and saw Robert there. She nodded, "yes. Ned's expecting me to fix a hole in his trousers. I promised I'd fix them."

Now that was partly true, Ned did have a hole in his trousers, but he said he'd fix them himself.

"really?" Robert said with a smirk. "I'll bet you fix them good."

She pushed past him, moving quickly. She could feel his eyes burning her back as she walked away briskly. She knew it was only a matter of time before she'd be cornered by him again. She didn't know what his problem was, but he had the wrong impression of her.

she'd no sooner pushed the door open to their quarters did Ned jump up. she couldn't help but stare at him as she noticed Ned holding a pearl necklace in one hand and a ruby bracelet in the other hand.

She closed the door behind her and glared at him.

"now Nachelle."

"Ned. Where'd you get this from?"

he exhaled. "Nemo."

Her eyes almost fell out. "you've been stealing from him?"

"hey, he's been stealing this stuff and letting it rot in that chamber down there."

She blinked, "is that what you were doing there a few days ago?"

He nodded, "yes. look Nachelle, if we're getting out of here we're going to need some kind of money."

"money?" she frowned. "for whom Ned? All of us or yourself?"

"Nachelle," he said, putting them inside his tortoise guitar. "I've got enough food in here for us to take off as soon as we're near land."

"pray it doesn't spoil."

He walked up to her, "Nachelle, remember, the plan was to get out of here!"

She nodded, "I know. We didn't have the chance yet! But stealing Ned, if you get caught, we'll all get in trouble."

Ned shook his head, "no, you're taking care of that problem."

She frowned, "meaning."

"Nachelle," he said with a smirk. "when the time comes, you'll know."

she groaned, "I hate it when you talk in riddles Ned. Now speak plain and speak now!"

CRASH!

She and Ned both jumped at the sound of an explosion.

"what was that?" she asked.

"I don't know." Ned pushed the door open to their quarters and stood out.

She glanced around as another explosion shook the ship. Nachelle flew forward and crashed against Ned. Her uncle and Conseil almost fell to the ground but they managed to brace the walls of the corridor.

"come on!" Ned said grabbing her hand and dragging her along towards the conservatory.

"what happened?" she asked. "What's going on?"

Ned didn't answer and they tripped their way along towards the conservatory. Ned was the first to make it to the switch that opened the portal window. She stood there with him as the horrible sight was revealed to them. A ship, with a huge hole in her belly, the spark of gunpowder was glowing as she sank slowly. She could see the bodies of several sailors floating down with the ship. The ocean's water was turning dark where the ship sank.

She turned and buried her face in Ned's chest. Ned wrapped his arms around her, his arms were taut and rigid with anger. Another explosion rocked the ship and she let go of Ned to look for something to grip onto. Ned grabbed the curtain and she grabbed him. at that moment the ship rocked the opposite direction tearing the curtain from the wall.

She let out a shriek as they fell backwards on the ground.

"Nachelle?"

she only saw the burning boat and the sinking sailors. She rolled onto her side and cried.

"professor," Conseil asked. "Are you all right?"

"Nachelle," Ned said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I've closed the portal window now."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as her tears dribbled down her cheeks. He pulled her up and let her cry; he rocked her back and forth slowly, his chin pressing into her head.

"those poor men." Conseil said. "they didn't have a chance."

"they were sailors." Ned snapped, as he looked at Conseil, venom dripping from his voice. "just like me. slaughtered by that monster you're trying to make friends with. I don't know how you feel now professor, but I feel like a knife that just stabbed a friend in the back."

"Ned." She said.

"go to your quarters!" her heart stopped at the sound of Nemo's voice.

"I've had a bellyful." He spat.

He stomped out of the room with his fists doubled and for a moment she feared he'd strike Nemo. But he didn't. Conseil trotted after him like a sad eyed cocker spaniel. Her uncle stood there, rooted to the floor in horrified shock.

"damage report sir." The first mate said, his eyes straying towards her. She looked the other way. "Rudder and starboard diving planes disabled."

"muster a repair party." Nemo said wearily. "We'll make temporary repairs here." The first mate left the room and Nemo glanced at them. "I asked you to leave professor."

"come on uncle." She said taking him my the arm and moving towards the door.

"you asked me ashore to show me man's inhumanity." Her uncle said incredulously. "Why to justify this? You're a murderer and a hypocrite." She stared at her uncle, unsure if she were hearing what he was saying. "The proof lies out there!"

"you call that murder?" Nemo exploded. "Well I see murder too and not written on those drowned faces out there but on the faces of dead thousands!" he walked away, his hands clenched tightly in his fist; horror and pain in his voice. "They are the assassins the dealers in death," he shouted pointing to the closed portal. " I am the avenger!"

"he's mad." She whispered to her uncle.

"is murder rightfully reserved for their hated nation?" he asked. "It has taken everything else from me but my secret. The secret of the submarine and the secret of what propels it, makes it move! They tried! God knows they tried!" his voice rose to a tortured pitch. "they cast me in a prison, tortured me and when they failed." He gasped for air. "They tortured my wife and son to death!"

all anger turned to shock. she tried, she desperately tried not to feel sympathy for him, but she did. And she slowly began to see Nemo in a different light.

"do you understand the meaning of love professor?"

"I believe I do."

"what you fail to understand is the power of hate. How easily it can fill the heart as love can."

"I'm sorry for you." her uncle said. "it's a bitter substitute."

She watched as her uncle walked away. She walked over to where Nemo was sitting. She rested a hand behind his chair.

"I remember when I last saw my mother. Clothes ripped, blood streaming from her nose and mouth, and a dagger in her side. Dead." Tears filled her eyes. "three so called drunken 'gentlemen' had just taken advantage of her. I guess that would be the delicate way of saying it." she sniffed. "it was a normal day, momma was walking home alone. I found the gentlemen and….they left me in the alley beside her."

Nemo turned around in his chair and studied her. she was silent as his tired, pain filled eyes raked over her face. "continue."

"well," she cleared her throat. "I pressed charges as soon as I was well again. the men were declared innocent as soon as their names were heard, being as they had were very high class. I was only sixteen when that happened and who was going to believe me?" She wiped her eyes, "After that….I spent my time with my uncle and Conseil."

"so you know what I mean!" he said sitting up and taking her hand. "you understand!"

"no. no, I'm afraid I don't. I don't understand what makes you think this is avenging wrongs." she shook her head and squeezed his hands. "I know the pain you feel. I understand the pain and the hate very well. I know how easy it can fill the heart."

"don't you hate the men who killed your mother?" he demanded sitting upright.

"I do!"

"don't you wish they were dead?"

"I wish those men dead and part of me hopes that they've have been drowned on one of those ships you sunk. But then I see what that hate does to me, and I try to abolish it, but it's a difficult task." She held his gaze. "I think of all the father's, mother's and children who now weep for the loved ones you sank under the waves unjustly. My heart aches for them."

She half-stood, but he stopped her. "meaning?"

"you and uncle are both right and both wrong." she said. "You are a hypocrite like he said, nothing you can say can justify this action." his eyes flashed. "But like you, I understand how much you hate those vile men who ruined your life and how you want vengeance."

"and I suppose you don't want vengeance either, against your mother?"

"I do Nemo, but I don't let that vengeance and hate corrupt my life. Sooner or later, I will have to forgive and move on. But you," she softened her tone and casually ran her tumb over his knuckles. "you're in so deep , I don't know if you could ever get out of this hole you've made for yourself."

Nemo's eyes were lifeless and she wasn't sure how much of her he heard. But at least he wasn't shouting at her.

"so….who's side are you on?"

she shifted uneasily. "At this moment…neither. I cannot condone murder….but I have seen how justice has failed many times and the lawless go unpunished."

"you're odd. You can see the light on both sides of the coin. Mine and yours."

"I have a broad mind. but I'm afraid my heart is on my uncle's side and my head is on yours. I was never as strong as I would like to be, but, I can understand things." She cleared her throat. "you know…this is the first time we've talked….without yelling at each other?"

he nodded, "I noticed. you know," he said quietly. "you look….just….like her."

she sat back down, "I do?"

he nodded, "same hair. Same eyes."

She leaned forward, "what was she like?"

"she was quiet. Gentle. Beautiful. Had a voice like an angel."

She smiled sadly, "everything…I'm not. If you don't mind my ask…what was her name?"

"Pamela."

"and how old was your son?"

"ten. His name was Morgan."

"captain." They both turned to see the first mate standing there. His eyes noted they were holding hands.

Nemo released her hands and stood up. "what is it?"

"the repair crew is ready sir."

"all right."

She cleared her throat, "I'll be running along now."

Nemo's expression grew darker and it changed. "don't you repeat a word of this to anyone! Understand?"

She nodded, she was slowly getting used to his vibrant mood swings. "I understand captain. I trust I may rely on your silence as well?"

He nodded, "you have."

She walked quietly back to her quarters. She didn't even have to open the door, the moment her hand was on the handle, it was yanked open.

Ned was there with Conseil, glowering at her. "where have you been?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope to catch a review.<strong>


	8. It feels like jealousy

**Trrmo77: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for the encouragement. I rarely read science-fiction because I don't have the head for it so I'm having to do some research for this one. And you're right...Nachelle doesn't like Ned's secret, but she's no tattle.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

Nachelle gulped, "I-I was talking to Nemo."

"about what?"

"about Nemo."

"what'd he say?"

"I gave him my word I wouldn't betray his confidence. I will not breathe a word."

"well, you could write it." Ned said. "he didn't say you couldn't write it!"

"Ned," she said stepping into their quarters, "stop acting jealous."

"maybe I am!" he said. "or maybe I'd like to why there are tears in your eyes!"

she paused in the doorway, "Ned, we were talking, and all I can say is the past is painful."

"then why not talk about it with me?"

she sat down, "you never asked me. besides, the captain and I know about pain."

"pain!" he said. "what do you think those sailors went through? No one deserves to die like that! Burnt alive then drowned."

She studied her nails, "and what woman deserves being raped and stabbed to death by three drunken fools!" her voice broke. "what sixteen year old girl deserves to barely live through the same torture?" Ned and Conseil stared at her. "no! you wouldn't know and you don't understand! Now get out of here! Get out!"

"hey, take it easy." Ned said sitting alongside her.

"Ned, we should go." Conseil said.

"in a minute."

She flipped his hand off her shoulder. "go!" she snapped. "run along you two!" she glanced at his guitar. "and leave that thing here!"

"Nachelle." Ned began.

"out!" she said.

"come on Ned," Conseil said tugging his arm. "we need to hurry. And give her a chance to settle down."

Ned nodded, but paused in the doorway. "I'll talk with you when I get back."

She didn't care, she just cried until she could cry no longer. Her eyes ached, but her heart felt so much lighter as it typically did after a good cry. She cleared her throat, sat up, dried her eyes, and washed her face. Her eyes were slightly swollen and she looked tired.

After debating not to follow Ned and Conseil, she reached for her sketching pad, eraser and pencils. She waited until Ned and Conseil had vanished around the corner before heading towards the conservatory.

_Probably looting Nemo's treasury again. _She thought.

She sat on the floor and began sketching the men who passed by the window slowly. With all that equipment, on it certainly was a challenge for her to sketch.

"what are you doing in here?"

she groaned inwardly, Robert again.

"sketching. What are you doing here?"

"I'm minding the ship." He said, drawing closer. "and everything on it."

"then perhaps you should be more concerned about Ned." She said, feeling him directly behind her. "don't stand over one's shoulder. it's very rude."

He ignored her and touched her head, "you know I don't mean to be rude." He twisted a strand of her hair. "but you spend so much time with that Ned land and now the captain," his voice grew deeper. "no one else has a chance."

She dropped her pencil and turned just as he buried his face in her neck. She turned and scratched his face! he let out a curse as she jumped up.

She grabbed a chair that was nearby. "you come near me again and I'll bash your head in! do you understand?"

He gave her a smirk, "I like spirit. Believe me, the nautilus is big, but not big enough for the two of us."

"if I tell the captain," she said. "the ocean is too big a place on your own."

He shook his head, "do you honestly think he'd believe you over me? A prisoner?"

"I might." They both turned around to see Nemo standing there, thunder in his eyes.

"captain." The first mate said, straightening up.

"I left you in charge of the ship, not miss Nachelle." His eyes grew dark. "now get out of here and never let me hear of such actions again! Do you hear me?" he shouted.

"yes sir!" the first mate said before immediately walking out of the conservatory.

Nemo turned towards her, "you can put the chair down now unless you plan to sit in it in mid-air or use it on me."

She smiled shakily as she set the down. "I think I'll sit." She grabbed her pencil and paper before sitting in the chair. "I've much obliged to you captain."

"tell me," he asked reaching for a cigar before reclining on his couch. "has he been making such advances towards you long or was today the first?"

she blushed and cleared her throat as she sketched Nemo's face. "well, he has, but this is the first time….well, you know."

"he tried to go beyond simply looking or touching?" Nemo asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"answer me now"! He demanded. "I refuse to let such thing's happen on my ship! Has been touching you against your will?"

"yes." She cleared her throat.

"I'll have him drowned."

She dropped her pencil, "no!" she begged. "nothing like that! Just have a word with him, confine him to quarters or have a guard with him."

He frowned, "was I incorrect in drawing him off you?"

"you were very correct Nemo." She said. "but, he doesn't warrant death for that!"

he frowned. "you and I have different perspectives, however, I cannot allow this to go unpunished." She held her breath, waiting for him to speak. "so I'll have him confined to his quarter's for a month, after having a harsh word with him."

she exhaled, "thank you Nemo."

"think nothing of it." he said. "you're a woman, and deserve respect."

"that's civil of you."

he frowned as he blew a ring of smoke. "cigar?"

she shook her head, "no thank you!"

he smiled slightly and took another puff. "Esme ate a whole case of these today."

She laughed, "really? How'd she manage that?"

"I'm not sure." He said. "But unlike you, she loves cigars."

On cue, Esme waddled in slowly. She waddled up to Nemo and let out a seal yawn. She chuckled, "I've never heard of that before."

"what are you sketching there?"

she blushed. "uhh, you."

"really, let me see?"

she shook her head, "not yet. It's not very good, just the outline."

"fine, mind if I smoke?"

she shook her head, "no, go ahead."

"Nachelle!" Ned poked his head in the conservatory and his face froze. "oh."

"what is it Mr. land?" Nemo asked gruffly.

She cleared her throat and smiled at Ned. "yes?"

"I was just looking for you." he said. "but you're doing fine."

"Ned!"

Ned slammed the conservatory door and Nemo bolted upright. "that boy!"

"Captain!" she said. "please!"

"please what?"

"let him go. He's just upset and he's mad at me, not you."

"whatever for?"

"for exactly the same thing you accused me of the first day we met."

"preposterous." He sat back on the couch. "you and I are intellectual individuals, nothing more."

"he doesn't see it that way. But don't worry, I'll talk to him."

"the same time I talk to Robert I presume?"

"possibly. But don't drown him."

"confound it!" he said. "is there anyone you don't have any sympathy for?"

"Esme."

He frowned. "why Esme?"

She rubbed the seal's face. "well, why should I pity her? she gets fed regularly, is loved by all, and sleeps with the captain in the very best quarters and bed on the nautilus."

"do I detect a note of envy?" Nemo asked.

She laughed, "possibly."

"but which part?" he asked. "you get fed regularly, so that's not it." her face began to heat as she rethought her words. "so, is the lack of love, or merely my bed?"

she cleared her throat, "I only meant, that she never needs to worry anything. She's got everything."

"I know what you meant." He said turning over on his side. "I merely wanted to see your reaction."

She focused on her sketching and frowned, "why am I not surprised?"

Nemo relaxed as his ship was underway and she sketched him until it was time for supper. She'd learned not to ask what they were having and simply go along with the flow. It worked rather well, everything was delicious as long as you didn't think of it as dolphin liver or whale's tongue.

She found herself whistling 'whale of a tale' as she pushed open the door to her quarter. She saw Ned looking rather pale, clutching his chest.

"Ned?" she asked, "what's wrong?"

he gestured towards the bottle Conseil was holding. "Conseil?"

"there was a fabalinea occulina in there." Conseil said. "the poor thing."

She stared at Ned, "you taken to swallowing poor creature's alive?"

"didn't…know it was …in there."

She chuckled and set her sketch pad on her cot. "well, I suppose I shouldn't tell you dinner's ready."

"I've…had a bellyful."

"I know. Alcohol flavored fabalinea occulina." She laughed. "come on, have something much more appetizing."

"I'm not eating with Nemo!" Ned said, eye's blazing. "I don't know how you can stand him!"

she sat down beside him, "we're just intellectual individuals, nothing more."

"really?" Ned said, frowning darkly. "he don't look at you like no 'intellectual individual' I'm not dumb!"

"Ned, you're imagining things!"

"really?" he demanded, standing up. "how is it you're crying when I last hold you, but smiling with that…murderer! How come? He's insane!"

"he's full of hate, pain and anguish Ned, you can't cast people like that aside."

"could you be in love with him?" Conseil suggested.

"no!" she said. "I am not! We are friends!"

"friends!" Ned said, "what does that make me? a two-bit sailor? What about us?"

she stared at him, "Ned, there never was an 'us' remember ?I said I didn't want to complicate thing while we're on the nautilus. There are too many things going on at the moment. Not to mention you're stealing, you and Conseil are up to something and I'll find out what it is sooner or later." She took the bottle. "what'd you want the fabalinea occulina for anyway?"

neither replied. She'd turned to go when she saw some papers on the table and she picked up one.

"Nachelle!" Ned said.

She jerked away and read the paper. She didn't get to read much because Ned snatched it away. All she read was _professor Aronnax and party held captive on monster submarine._

"you're not seriously putting those notes into bottles are you?"

"why not?" Ned said. "it's been done before."

She shook her head, "all right, I'm out of here. You're crazy."

He grabbed her arm, "you aren't telling Nemo are you?"

She frowned, "no, I won't….unless you put all those jewels back."

He blinked. "back!"

"back."

"what's gotten into you?" he demanded. "Are you sure you're not in love with him?"

"no." she shook her head. "I couldn't." she cleared her throat and put her hand on the door handle. "as a matter of fact Ned, your chance to give Robert a watery grave happened today."

Ned jumped up, "you mean he?"

"yes! but it wasn't you who stopped it before things went further, it was Nemo!"

his eyes almost fell out of his head, "Nemo?"

"Nemo?" Conseil echoed.

She nodded, "yes Nemo!"

"you're joking."

"do I look like I'm joking?" she shook her head. "no Ned. I think I can reach Nemo."

He shook his head, "you can't Nachelle. You're only asking for pain." He took her hands. "please, come back to us."

She laughed, "Ned, I don't think you're understanding. I haven't lost sight of our situation and our plan. Besides, I'm n authority on pain. Now, are you two coming to dinner or not?"

Ned grumped, "only to keep you two from eating alone."

She nodded and the three walked into the dinning room to hear Nemo bellowing loudly. "And further more, if I hear another report like this from any of the men I will have them drowned! Is that clear?"

"yes sir." Several men chorused.

Ned pushed the door open and they walked in. she noted the first mate was there with several other men of command there.

Nemo turned around, and his dark eyes softened somewhat at the sight of her. "ok, that's sorted out now."

Robert stepped forward, hate emancipating from his eyes. "I apologize."

She dipped her head, "I accept."

But as he was escorted away from them, somehow, she knew that it wasn't over completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	9. Faulty rudders

**Trrmo77: Yes, you're right. Nachelle is a bit undecided in her emotions.**

**America Liberty: Thank you very much. I'm not saying who it's going to work with, so far, the emotions are pretty jumbled on both sides. I'll be checking for when you update your story. Thank you for reviewing on mine. **

**I'll try to post another chapter later today!**

* * *

><p>Chapter eight<p>

Nachelle laughed as Conseil looked rather embarrassed. "well, it wasn't…that funny."

"I know. It's only funny when it happens to you. but still, you couldn't help falling into that pit of live lobsters. Still…you looked…so funny when you came out…lobster's hanging off you."

"how about you Ned?" Conseil asked. "what was the funniest thing you saw?"

"well, when we first got here, and Nachelle swiped that rolling pin."

"you asked me if I intended to use it on sharks."

"I apologize." He said. "and…the look on her face when those guys grabbed the side of the boat."

"I was surprised." She said.

"oh I remember!" Conseil said. "her eyes! I thought they were going to fall out!"

"look who's talking." Nemo muttered passing by her seat.

She laughed and clapped her hand, "good one!"

"what was that?" Conseil asked.

"private joke."

"speaking of private," he leaned closer. "let's get more personal. Conseil, first girl you kissed?"

Conseil's eyes almost fell out. "that is personal. Well, that would be…miss Lauren, a secretary."

"I think I remember. Was…she the one who was helping us do research in London?"

he nodded, "yes, that would be her."

"anything good come from it?" Ned asked.

"no. we decided to stay friends."

"let's not ask Ned or we'll be here all night!" she said. "next question."

"you don't get out that easy Nachelle!" Ned said. "come on, who was the boy?"

she squirmed uneasily, remembering the attack when she was sixteen. One of _them _had gotten her first twenty kisses.

"too many to remember?" Ned asked.

"no." she studied her nails. "it just never happened."

"aww come on!" Ned said with a laugh. "I'm not that dumb."

"no Ned, I've never kissed anyone."

Kisses were meant to be given, not taken. In her mind, a kiss wasn't a kiss, unless both sides were participating.

"Nachelle, you're a beautiful girl, do you honestly expect me to buy that? Come on who was the boy?"

"do you sing Nachelle?" Nemo asked from his desk.

"yes." she said quickly spinning around, grateful for the subject change. "A little."

"she has a good voice." Conseil said.

"you mean great voice." Ned said.

"it's a simple voice." She corrected. "nothing grand."

"I'll believe that when I hear it."

At that moment a loud alarm bell went off. Nemo jumped up, knocking his chair to the ground.

She jumped up, "what is it?"

"something's wrong!" Ned said.

She righted Nemo's chair and followed Nemo towards the stairs. She stayed at the bottom of the stairs and listened.

"what's wrong?"

"sir, she won't answer her helm."

"astern full." Nemo barked.

At that moment, a loud grating sound was heard and the ship shook. Nachelle grabbed the railing in time before she lost her balance completely. The ship rocked for a few moments before leveling out.

Her uncle finally came out of his room to see what had been going on. "what is it?"

"we seem to have run aground." Ned said, slowly removing his hand from her waist. "you all right?"

"yes." she glanced at Ned's hand and wondered why she hadn't felt it on her waist. Typically, she felt something."

At hearing Nemo's footsteps coming down the stairs, everyone looked up. "an accident captain?" Conseil asked.

"an incident." Nemo said wearily. "our faulty rudder has put us on the reef. In due time, the tide will float us free." He noted her uncle. "Professor, we're off the coast of new guinea. Would you like to go ashore?"

"no thank you." her uncle spat as he walked away. "last time I did it was a prelude to murder."

Nemo stiffened and glared at her uncle. She placed a hand on his chest and he jumped. She shook her head softly. He eyed her for a moment before turning to his third in command, "check for leaks."

"aye, aye sir."

The moment the sailor vanished around the corner and Nemo was up on deck, Ned grew excited. "what was that about?"

"what?"

"the hand on his chest."

She cleared her throat, "Ned, I was just trying to calm him down before he grew angry."

"you seem to have been doing that a lot lately and I'm not buying any of that intellectual individual stuff anymore."

"I'm not selling it."

"but Ned," Conseil said. "he has been pleasanter hasn't he?"

"yes." he grumped. "but how long can that happen?"

"not everyone is 100% bad Ned. There is still some good in him, you just haven't had the chance to see it yet." she said. "now, shall we go up? I'll see if we can go swimming."

"I've had enough of the sea."

"besides," Conseil reminded her. "don't forget sharks."

"it depends how close we are to shore." She said. "most sharks don't swim close inland. But on second thought, I'd love to soak up some sun."

"I don't like that idea any better." Ned grumped.

"well, I'm going to go change, I'll meet you guys up on deck."

"change?" Ned asked, "that's the only dress you've got."

She nodded. "I know, but you can't soak up very much sun or water in this outfit! It won't take me more than five minutes."

"I'm betting ten." Ned said.

"it's a bet!" she said moving down the hall. Unfortunately for Ned, she'd gotten out of all these layers since she was sixteen so she could get out in five minutes. The look on Ned's face when she came out in those pant again was hilarious.

"Ned, I should think you'd be used to it by now."

"a girl in pants? never! What would your uncle say?"

"I have message memorized. Besides, if I get permission to swim, why should swim with all those petticoats and stuff? Do you know how heavy that is?"

"no."

"then put them on and I'll push you in."

Ned's brows rose and he chuckled, "oh ho, the air must be getting to her. she's in a feisty mood today!"

"very. Come on."

she stopped ontop of the deck and relished the feel of the sun on her face. "mmmhhhmmm, that feels great."

"look at that." Ned said pointing to new guinea. "dry land, coconut's, mangoes and native girls hungry for affection."

She rolled her eyes, "I can imagine, ages 60 on up."

"funny." Ned glared at her, "I'd give anything to shake hands with a tree again."

"so would and so would the professor, I know he loves to collect specimens. But he won't ask any favors from Nemo."

"well, why don't you ask?" she said to Conseil. "you can collect specimens as well as my uncle."

"that's right." Ned said snapping his finger.

"shall we ask?" she said.

"there's no harm in asking." Conseil said.

"all right, let's go mate."

She followed after Ned and Conseil. She had a sneaking suspicion Ned was looking for a chance to escape, and she and Conseil were the cover ups.

"captain," Conseil asked, tapping Nemo on the shoulder. he turned around and acknowledged him. "since the professor's not going ashore, I was wondering if I could go in his place. I'd like to collect specimens and take notes."

"you feel qualified?" Nemo asked, somewhat sharply.

"qualified!" Conseil was outraged.

"uhh Nemo," he glanced at her. "Conseil has been working with my uncle long before I knew my uncle existed."

He nodded, "my apologies."

Conseil's eyes bulged, he hadn't expected Nemo's apology. It should have surprised her, but somehow it didn't. he had been much more pleasant since they'd first met and she was slowly seeing a change in him.

"and I can row sir," Ned said, puffing out his chest. "got a good strong back."

"and an equally strong desire to escape!" he shot back, giving Ned a glare.

"touché." She muttered.

"who me?" Ned said attempting to play innocent. "not me! I'm happy to be aboard sir."

_what a ham. _

"very well, permission granted." Nemo said abruptly. "but stay on the beach, the natives there are cannibals." He shot Ned a glare. "they eat liars with the same enthusiasm as they eat honest men."

Nacelle's heart dropped to her stomach, and again, her woman's intuition took over. She was going to trust Nemo on this one and she decided she'd go ashore…when there were no cannibals ashore.

Nemo walked towards the end of the ship. "break out the skiff."

"see," Ned said giving Conseil a slight pat on the back. "almost home free."

"Ned," she hissed. "you heard him, there are cannibals there."

"just trying to frighten us."

"I don't think so. It would be wise to trust him in the case." She shook her head, "I'll pass this time."

"Nachelle," he said, tugging her arm. "come on. who knows when we'll see dry land again?"

"I said I'll stay here."

"are you done chatting?" Nemo asked. "move along!"

Ned tugged her along and she hissed, "better let me go before I make a scene."

"don't be ridiculous." He said. "it'll do you good."

"not when you're planning to escape!" she said.

"I thought that was the plan!"

"it was! But getting abandoned on an island of cannibals is not what I've had in mind!" he opened his mouth to speak again but she cut him off. "that's the end of it!"

Ned released her arm. His eyes studied her hard, "you've made up your mind?"

She nodded, "I've made up my mind."

Ned yanked his cap firmly over his eyes and stomped over to the skiff. She huffed and walked back, past Nemo and sat down on a sunny spot on the deck away from the workers. A feeling of impending doom washed over her as she watched Ned and Conseil move away from the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	10. Faces, cannibals and lips

**Trrmo77: I am so sorry about the chapter delay, but I had choir practice an hour early and I forgot! You'll find out in this chapter!**

**America Liberty: Ok, I was so not expecting that. You completely misread what I meant in my review and I was not upset in the least. If I were, I would have told you so and in a PM instead of in a review that will always stick out like an ink blot on your story page. If I don't like a story I don't review; I certainly wouldn't help the author with their work; offer more hints and suggestions. I also wouldn't have said I'd be checking back on the story. I'm sure if you reread the review with a positive tone in mind, you'll see all that I objected to was the strong language because as I'm sure you noticed, I don't use any. **

* * *

><p>Chapter nine<p>

"tell me," Nemo said squatting next to her. "how come you didn't want to go with them?"

she made a face, "my ideal tropical paradise does not include cannibals."

"you could have stayed on the beach."

"what if one of them happened to be on the beach?" she asked sitting up. "I like to keep myself in one piece."

Nemo glanced at her, "you're doing all right for yourself then." She blushed crimson. "so, what do you plan on doing?"

"sitting here, soaking up the sun, maybe talking a swim around the nautilus."

He nodded, "all right, but be careful. We are in tropical waters."

"I know, jellyfish, sharks, etc and so forth."

"and so forth." He said. "well, we're going to be doing some repair work, so be careful. Don't get hit by anything."

"thank you." he stood up and walked away. She spoke to his retreating figure. "you be careful too captain."

He paused and stood there for a moment, as if he were unsure he'd actually heard those words.

"captain," a sailor said. "there's something wrong with this welder."

"all right," Nemo said. "I'll have a look at it."

she laid back and closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of the sun. suddenly, Nemo yelled and she bolted upright!

"captain!"

she heard a loud splash and jumped up. she walked over to the edge of the boat and peered over just as Nemo came up from under the water.

"Nemo?"

"sorry captain!"

"damn that welder!" he said. "get rid of it! that thing's been a pain long enough!"

"are you all right?" she asked as two sailor's pulled him out of the water.

"just dandy." He said sarcastically.

He looked at her and she saw the cause. A section of his beard and mustache were gone. One of his eyebrows was partly gone.

"what happened?" she asked peering closer.

"that stupid torch set off a spark of flames when it wasn't supposed to!" he said rubbing his jaw, assessing the damage. "oh great." He muttered before turning to a sailor. "if I see that thing on this ship again," he snapped, water shaking off his face and clothes. "I'll throw it overboard and you with it!"

"yes sir!" he said.

"are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" he said, irritation creeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I was just concerned, after all, you were on fire."

Nemo walked back down to the hold muttering things. She exhaled and sat on the ladder that went into the water. She rolled her pant legs slightly below the knee and dabbled her feet in the water. The sailor tossed the torch in the water causing a big splash.

She leaned against the ladder and closed her eyes.

"I thought the captain was going to hit you for sure." One of the sailor's said.

"I know! Can't figure him lately."

She smiled and stretched on her back, lapping up the warm sun. she closed her eyes and nodded off.

She awoke to feel someone shaking her awake, "Nachelle."

She opened her eyes and blinked awake. She froze as she looked into an unfamiliar face. she sat up and peered closer into those dark eyes. She recognized the eyes, but not the clean shaven face. then, she noticed the burnt eyebrow.

"Nemo?"

he snorted, "you're starting to turn red in the sun." she stared at him and he snapped a finger. "hello?"

"what? Oh, I'm sorry. I was staring."

"I noticed."

"I-I…I had no idea you were hiding that under a beard."

He frowned, "I had no intention of walking around half burnt! nor do I have the desire to see you half burnt!" he turned to the crew. "come one, we've got repairs to make inside!" he glanced at her. "you coming?"

She shook her head, "I'll take a quick dip in the water first."

He frowned, "be careful."

"I'll just swim around once then get in."

"can you swim?"

she frowned and dove in the cool water. She screamed as the cold water lapped at her. she broke the surface and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Nemo was eyeing her with a faint twinkle in his eye.

"all right. Don't stay in long."

"I won't!" she said before diving beneath the waves.

The water was cold and she started swimming around the nautilus, staying close to the ship. She could see where it was on the reef and they weren't completely on it. her face cooled and she hadn't realized how hot it had been until it was fully submerged. She could see some colored fish and she was grateful she didn't see any sharks.

She heard shouting halfway around the boat and quickened her pace. Fortunately, the nautilus had two ladders so she climbed up it. she turned to survey the sounds of the yelling and saw at least six canoes with cannibals in them a few feet away.

_Ned! What did you do!_

"Nachelle?" Nemo shouted.

"coming!"

She had just taken one step down to the hold when a arrow lodged in her arm. She lost her balance and fell the rest of the steps.

"don't move Mr. land!" Nemo ordered severely.

"but she's."

"don't move an inch!" he said in a quieter tone. "Nachelle, stay motionless."

She opened her eyes as a spear whizzed over her head. She inhaled but didn't move. She turned her head slightly to the left and saw several cannibals, with spears, cautiously coming down the stairs. She inhaled, and willed herself to stay calm.

Suddenly, shocks of blue electricity appeared on the steps and in the doorway. The natives screamed and began doing a mad dance as they were shocked. She turned to see Nemo as he removed his hand from a sun dial like thing near the door and he pulled her away from the opening.

He turned to the next in command as he swooped her up. "take over here!" he said, turning to another sailor. "go inform professor Aronnax that his niece has been wounded."

Everyone scampered off as Nemo went down the stairs. "are you wearing anything under that sweater?"

She blushed. "yes."

"good. You'll have to remove it so I can dress the wound. The native's sometimes use poison in their arrows."

She nodded, "I understand."

"all right." He reached for the handle of the door. "hold onto my neck."

She obeyed as he opened the door. she held onto him until he'd set her on the bed in an unfamiliar room. "this your cabin?"

"yes." he said getting a knife and towel from a drawer. "I'll have to cut the sweater away."

"that shouldn't bother you."

"it doesn't." he snapped off the end of the arrow and used the knife to cut the sweater away from the arrow. "I'm going to kill that Ned land."

"let me." she smiled lightly. "it'll be less painful."

He shook his head, "save the smiles for later." He pulled the torn sweater away from her shoulder. Nemo hesitated for a second before gripping the arrow. "this will hurt."

She nodded and looked away. Nemo yanked the arrow out and searing white pain filled the wound. She bit her hand, but it wasn't fast enough to stop the cry of pain.

"sorry." Nemo said.

"not…your fault." She groaned; Nemo's lips closed around the wound and she jumped. "What?"

he removed his lips enough to say, "Sucking out in case there is poison."

She gasped as he resumed sucking at her skin. He occasionally turned and spat into the towel. She turned her head as nausea welled up in her. she let out a slight moan; but it was more the feel of his lips on her shoulder than the sight of the blood causing her to feel uneasy.

"don't get sick on me." he said.

"I'm not."

"good." He said wiping his lips on a clean portion of the towel. He handed her a blanket, "now, I'll help you with the sweater, but you can get out of the pants yourself." His voice sounded impersonal and that for some stupid reason irked her. "I'll turn my back, and you wrap yourself in this blanket." He handed it to her, "understand?"

she nodded, Nemo carefully pulled the sweater over her head. His eyes never strayed from the task at hand. Never once straying over her form.. if it had been Ned, he'd have been sneaking some peeks.

"alright," he said. "I'm going to go brush my teeth, get the medical kit. and then go find that uncle of yours."

"alight." She croaked.

Nemo, true to his word, kept his back to her, even walking sideways to get to the door. it strained her shoulder to get out of her wet pants, but she was able to bear it.

A knock caused her to wrap the towel around herself tighter. "yes?"

"Nachelle," it was her uncle. "can we come in?"

"yes."

her uncle was the first in the door with Nemo, Ned and Conseil right behind him.

"Nachelle," her uncle said, kneeling down. "Are you hurt bad?"

"Nemo would know better than i."

"it went straight through." He said pulling out some antiseptic. "missed the bone, and there doesn't appear to be any indication of poison." He glanced at her unscrewing the cap and pulling the blanket away to reveal her shoulder.

"hey!" Ned said.

"quiet Mr. land." He said. "ok, now this will hurt."

"more than the arrow?"

"more."

"I find that ha," she never finished what she was going to say for the medicine stung harder than any charge of electricity could. Nachelle bit her lip, drawing blood as she gripped the pillow case until her knuckles were completely white. She gasped for air as Nemo placed a pad over her wound.

"there." He said, "professor, hand me that bandage."

"sure." Her uncle said. "Nachelle, how'd it happen?"

"a cannibal's arrow." She said watching as Nemo wrapped the bandage around her shoulder.

Nemo gently touched her shoulder and frowned slightly, "you're cold. Professor, did you get her clothes?"

"yes." her uncle said handing them to her.

"good." He stood up and turned to Ned. His face darkened. "you Mr. land have abused my hospitality for the last time."

"what?"

"I told you the fate of prisoner's once. Since you insist on being treated like a prisoner, I shall have to oblige you."

Ned stared open mouthed as Nemo opened the door and spoke to two men standing outside the doorway. "take Mr. Ned land into custody."

"hey no wait a minute." Ned said struggling against the guards.

"you chose to deliberately leave the beach with the intention of escaping. You exposed the entire crew to danger and Nachelle has to suffer because of your disobedience!" that hit home. "you're going to regret that choice Mr. land!"

"I am!" Ned said. "come on!"

"when we clear this reef," he threatened. "I'll see you cause problems no longer."

"what?" he shouted. "wait a minute."

"you can't do this!" her uncle said.

Nemo waved his hand as Ned was dragged off.

She shushed her uncle, "let me talk to Nemo." Her uncle and Conseil shuffled off towards the door. "Nemo," she said sitting up.

"I know, don't kill him." he spun around fire in his eyes. "Nachelle, I don't understand it! how do you control those feelings of your? He caused this!"

"everyone makes mistake's Nemo." She didn't blink. "I know you're not going to kill him."

"for your sake, I won't." he said. "but it won't hurt him to spend a day in solitary confinement."

"that's a better alternative." She smiled, "I'm glad Nemo."

He blinked and walked out shutting the door behind him. she exhaled and leaned against the bed; he couldn't keep shutting her out for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll be awaiting reviews! I was watching 'A star is born' and I'd forgotten how handsome James Mason looked under all that facial hair. <strong>


	11. Falling in love with

**Trrmo77: Indeed, this is a short chapter, but there's a big twist here!**

* * *

><p>Chapter ten<p>

"Ned!" Nachelle said walking forward, being careful not to move her arm in the sling too much. He'd just walked into the conservatory and he looked tired. She frowned, "you look tired."

"bet I am!" he snapped. "that Nemo!"

"now Ned." She said soothingly.

"jailing me up like a…prisoner."

"technically, you are." She said rubbing his shoulder with her left hand. "try to obey in the future Ned."

"look, I didn't intend for it to happen."

She smiled, "I know that. But I do see how it could have been somewhat prevented. He did warn you."

"does your arm hurt much?" he asked diverting the subject.

she shook her head, "whatever that stuff Nemo put on it, it's got my wound completely numb."

"I'm surprised you let him see the wound. You could have waited for your uncle."

She sat down on a chair, "why?" she asked. "if there were poison, uncle wouldn't have known what to do. he's a scientist, not a doctor."

"Nemo's no doctor." He said sitting on the floor beside her.

"no, but even you must admit he's a genius. If he had the brains to create this ship, then he has the brains to take care of a wound like that. I'm still alive and twitching so that shows for something."

"yeah." He said fiddling with his hat.

She frowned, "Ned, what's wrong?"

"is there something between you and Nemo?" he asked abruptly.

She stared at him, "no Ned. We're just friends."

"that ain't what I heard!" he said.

"what have you heard?"

"I heard about you two holding hands, laughing like you was the only two people in the world! I've seen the looks between you two as well!" Ned's eyes blazed. "he didn't imprison me because of his crew, it was because you got hit with an arrow!"

"Ned!" she said. "you don't honestly believe that do you?"

"what other explanation could there be between you two! He had bloody murder in his eyes yesterday, but one word from you and he instantly changes his mind. he wouldn't do that unless there were something between you!"

"Ned!" she said. "listen, we are honestly, really, good friends. He understands me and I understand him; we both have a mutual respect for each other."

"mutual respect?"

"yes, respect Ned!" but for some reason those excuses were sounding very feeble to her ears.

he made a face. "I'm not as well bred as him, but my feelings haven't changed."

"neither have mine," she said honestly. "you're still my friend. We've had our occasional differences, but everyone does."

"but that's just it!" he said. "I don't want to be just friends!"

slowly, a weird feeling filled her stomach. "Ned."

He gripped her hand, "my feelings haven't changed at all." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. She gasped and Ned's tone softened considerably. "I returned everything…except this. I didn't have the heart to."

She held the ring in her hand for a moment and several things hit her hard at once. But one hit her harder than the other; particularly because she wasn't aware of it.

She wasn't in love with Ned but….with Nemo. And she had no clue of when or where it had happened.

Ned suddenly took the ring out of her hand, "never mind." he studied her face. "I know. You just realized it."

"Ned," her voice cracked and she wiped her eye. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't."

"that's life!" he said. "you take it as it comes! Excuse me."

"Ned, please." She said jumping up. "I am so sorry."

"yeah I know," he said shaking his head as he paused in the doorway. "who'd have figured? You'd actually fall in love with an insane murderer?"

"I didn't plan on it Ned! Honest! He may be a murderer but I see him as more than that. I've see him kind, concerned and considerate. He has got a temper on him, I know that but I also see a man who's been brutally hurt by the world and…even if we were set free…. I don't think…..I could leave."

Ned frowned, "does he know?"

"no." She shook her head, "how could he? I just found out now."

"are you going to tell him?"

she shook her head, "no."

"too bad." Ned jerked his head behind her, "he knows now."

Ned slammed the door and tension filled her shoulder's as she turned slowly. _Please. Don't let Nemo be standing there. Please. _But as she turned around, she saw him standing there with surprise in those cold dark eyes of her. embarrassment flooded her and tears filled her eyes.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Nemo jumped into action. She sat on the couch and cried. It was then that an explosion shook the ship. Another explosion and the ship rolled violently as if it had been hit. She fell off the couch, striking her head on the edge of the table there and everything went black.


	12. Squid attack!

**Trrmo77: You shan't have to wait too long, that problem will be resolved soon, I promise.**

**America Liberty: Thank you, I shall be looking for your review. I'll be adding another chapter tonight before calling it quits for today!**

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven<p>

Nachelle felt air being pushed back into her lungs and she sat up gasping for air. The nautilus was smoky and she couldn't seem to get enough air. Nemo's face was a few inches away from hers.

"easy. you weren't breathing."

"what….happened?"

"the fans stopped when we got hit." He explained. "so our oxygen level dropped. I was passing through and you were unconscious on the floor." He pulled her up. "Are you all right?"

"yes." she glanced out the window. "why is it….so…dark?"

"we're 5,000 feet under the sea. Far deeper than any man has been."

at that moment the ship was stopped and it rocked. Nemo fell against Nachelle knocking her back down. She groaned and gasped for air as his weight hit her full tilt.

"excuse me," he said, his mouth near her neck. "work's not done yet. You all right?"

"yes." she wheezed. "go."

Nemo jumped up, yanking her up with him before quickly dashing out of the conservatory. She rubbed her neck and slowly followed after him, drawing in air as she went.

"Nachelle?" it was Conseil. She turned and smiled tired at him. "what happened?"

"Nemo….found me…passed out…on the floor."

"what?"

"lack of oxygen. What's'…going on?"

the first mate came down the stairs, shoving her out of the way and flipping the sun dial.

"What's going on?" Conseil asked.

"squid." He said as sparks flew from the dial.

"another charge!" Nemo shouted from the control room at the moment the dial exploded.

"no good!" the first mate shouted up the stairs. "all element's burned out!"

"then we shall have to fight it on the surface." Nemo stated all too calmly. "assemble all to the chart room."

"aye, aye sir."

"prepare for surfacing."

Nachelle climbed up the stairs and froze at the sight of the huge squid attached to the hull. A screamed welled up in her mouth, but a hand over her mouth muffled it.

"Nachelle," she turned to Nemo, as he removed all but two fingers. "it'll be ok. Believe me."

she nodded and he removed his fingers, "be careful." He lifted his hand, as if to touch her face, before dropping it in dejection. "Nemo?"

he pushed past her and began the descent down the stairs. "go to your quarters, now!"

"I won't!" she said.

"Nachelle!" he growled angrily. "go now!"

"I won't!" she shrieked. "not until everyone is back in this ship safe and sound!"

"professor!" he shouted. "get your niece down where it's safe."

Her uncle and Ned came up the stairs and she gripped the stair railings with a vengeance.

"no!"

"now Nachelle," her uncle said soothingly. "come on, be reasonable."

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving here!"

Ned gripped her around the waist and pulled her away. She managed to hit him once before he carried her down the stairs fireman style. She blew her hair out of her eyes once; her eyes catching with Nemo's before she vanished around the corner.

Ned set her on the ground and she fought him, she was able to hear Nemo giving his orders.

"you'll be fighting in close quarters with the tenacious of all sea beasts. Stay clear of the tentacles, they'll seize everything within reach and hang on to the death. The only vital spot is directly between the eyes.

"forty feet and surfacing sir."

"stand by."

"Ned, please." She begged. "let me go."

He didn't say anything. She heard the hatch being opened and Nemo shouted. "look out!"

A loud crashing was heard and Ned froze. The thumping and banging continue.

"quick the port hatch!" Nemo shouted.

She watched as they all ran to port hatch.

Ned let go of her and walked towards the opening and she followed him. Ned abruptly stopped and she peered around to see this huge tentacle inside the room. She gasped and stepped back. "oh my gosh!"

Ned actually had the nerve to smile. "finally, some action on this trip."

The tentacle went back outside and she ran up and closed the port hatch.

"Nachelle!" Ned shouted.

She looked up and ducked just as the tentacle came back in. the hatch closed pinning the tentacle. There was a loud snap and a horrible screech as the tentacle fell off.

"open that hatch!" Ned said. "great plan!"

she opened the hatch and ran back down the stairs. "you do it!" the smell of the squid's blood was disgusting and on the ceiling and floor. "Nemo's going to kill me."

"he wouldn't, he's in love with you."

"Ned! Will you stop it!" she shrieked. "this is not the time for this!"

at that moment a sailor fell down the stairs and she jumped again. Ned grabbed him and his face froze. "he's hurt." He picked him up, "where do you want him?"

"my quarters." She said.

"a wet cloth!" he shouted. "his face has these suction marks on it."

Nachelle shrieked as she ducked avoiding another tentacle. She pushed the door open to the medical room and grabbed the antiseptic and bandage. She kept her eye on the searching tentacle as she darted back across to their hold. Ned blocked her way and took the supplies.

"good. Go sit somewhere, you don't want to see this."

She instantly ran back to the control room. She smacked into Conseil and he let out a yell before relaxing. "Nachelle, you scared me."

"what's going on?" she asked looking out the window.

A scream broke free as she took in the sight of all the men fighting the squid. Nemo was caught in a tentacle and everyone was too busy to help. She turned to go down the stairs but her uncle caught her in time as if he were reading her thoughts.

"no Nachelle, you can't go down there."

"I can't sit here and do nothing!" she screamed. "I can't!"

"why didn't you stay like Nemo said?" her uncle asked shaking her. "you didn't need to see this!"

"because I knew this was going to happen!" she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Nachelle?" her uncle said studying her face intently. "what is it?"

"look!" Conseil said. "Ned's out there."

She whipped around as Ned took careful aim with the harpoon and hit the squid right between the eyes. The squid squealed and all tentacles relaxed….except the one holding Nemo.

_Stay clear of the tentacles, they'll seize everything within reach and hang on to the death. _Nemo's words flashed in her mind and she let out a shriek.

"Nachelle? What is it?"

she couldn't speak. She could only watch as Ned jumped overboard after Nemo. She held her breath for what seemed like hours, then Ned surfaced, holding Nemo. Somehow, her mind and body stopped hyperventilating and she kicked back into action. "we should have blanket's ready."

"yes." her uncle said going down the stairs and they hurried to the storage room.

Her mind was racing as she grabbed a huge stack of blankets and hurried back with her uncle in tow. She made it to the main entrance just as Nemo was making his way down the stairs. His moves were cautious and slow. His clothes clung to him and his hair was plastered all over his face. She set down the blankets on a dry spot and ran up with several under her arms.

She wrapped on around his shoulders and blinked back the tears. Nemo wouldn't want a scene, but she was crying tears of relief in her heart. He coughed and continued down the stairs. She handed one to the first mate as soon as he came down and Ned swung down merrily.

"jeez, it's cold out there." He said taking the blanket from her and kissing her cheek. "thanks."

She turned and handed her last blanket to another sailor.

"Mr. land," Nemo said, forcing down a cough. "you saved my life. Why?"

Ned stopped wiping his head and stared at Nemo in shock as if he himself couldn't believe his own actions. "that's a good question." He glanced at her. "if I'd have played it smart I should have," his voice died out and he threw the towel on the ground. "there's only one thing a fellow can do when a made a stupid mistake like this!"

"what's that?" she asked.

He glared at her. "Get drunk!" he frowned at Nemo. "hope you realize what you got."

He walked back to his quarters muttering something. Nemo glanced at her before walking away towards his quarters.

She cleared her throat and dropped her gaze, "I'll go make supper. Everyone's pretty tired. Conseil, get some towels and clean up this mess. Uncle continue out handing blankets."

She went into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. she focused on the task at hand as tears of relief streamed down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I'm working on the next chapter as you're reading this. I'll be checking for your reviews!<strong>


	13. It's not too late

**Trrmo77: Here's the next chapter, I apologize about the delay. I got dragged off to a rehersal and I didn't get back until it was past 10. I did the chapter in the car and thought that was the end of my troubles. Wrong! My stupid computer gets an error and refuses to let me upload this chapter! So I had to pull a few tricks to get this one up, so I hope it's worth it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve<p>

Nachelle walked down towards Ned's quarters. The sound of shattering glass made her almost drop the tray with his soup on it.

"we don't want none of his gratitude!" he shouted and his voice sounded slurred. "you can tell him that for the both of us."

Conseil ducked out and he sighed in relief when he saw her. "oh Nachelle, he's bad off."

"drunk?" Conseil nodded and she cleared her throat. "stand by all right?"

"a pleasure." He said. "he's not himself."

she pushed the door open and she realized Ned was drunk. The whole room reeked of alcohol.

"well," Ned scowled at her, guitar in hand. "if it isn't Nachelle."

"I brought you your dinner."

"don't want it."

"Ned."

"I don't!" he said throwing the guitar on the bed. she set the tray on the nearby table watching Ned carefully out of the corner of her eye.

"Ned," she cleared her throat. "thank you for saving Nemo's life. I'm grateful."

"I'm a fool." He said stepping towards her. "I saved him to keep you happy. I should have let him die…and made you fall in love with me."

"Ned."

He gripped her shoulder, "it could have worked."

She sniffled, "Ned, I'm sorry. Please you're not yourself."

"damn right." He laughed. "I'm not! But like your infatuation with Nemo, this is a temporary disease."

"Ned," she shook free of his grip and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Right or wrong, he needs me, and I love him." she brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "I'm sorry Ned, you've a heart of gold and I'm sorry to cause it pain. But I can't love you."

"you can't love me?" he asked quietly. "Ever?"

She shook her head, "I can't. I'm so…so…very sorry Ned."

Ned leaned back against the desk without a word. The door opened and she turned to see her uncle there. She kissed Ned's cheek and whispered. "eat then sleep, ok?"

He muttered something but picked up the soup bowl.

She walked towards her uncle and shut the door. "yes?"

"Conseil thinks I should give you this now. He feels your old enough now."

"I'm almost thirty."

"you're finally starting to act like it." he said reaching into his coat. "I've carried this in a concealed pocket, waiting for the right time." he handed her a silver bar about 3x5 inches. "your grandparents gave this to me shortly before we boarded the Abraham Lincoln. They said it was on your mother when she died and they kept it."

She peered closer at the words engraved. _When love comes so strong, there is no right or wrong. Your love is, your life._

Nachelle smiled. How odd was this? It was if her mother was giving her a word of advice from the grave. She leaned forward and kissed her uncle's cheek. "thank you. I needed this right now."

He patted her back, "I'm proud of you."

She smiled, "funny. I don't recall you saying that before."

"I haven't." he chucked her chin lightly. "but I mean it."

she smiled and pulled back. "I better get back to work."

"ok." He said. "get to bed soon."

She nodded, "I will."

She walked back to the kitchen and got another bowl of soup. Nemo was the only one who hadn't eaten. Her heart pounded in her throat as she knocked timidly on the door.

"if there's someone there," he said. "then at least knock to be heard!"

she smiled as she opened the door. to her surprise she saw Nemo was at his desk writing something.

"you're not in bed?"

he spun around, "Should I be?"

"well, you were almost drowned." She said handing him the tray.

He frowned, "what's this?"

"soup. I made it myself, it won't be fancy."

"why didn't my chef prepare the meal?"

"Every man was exhausted." She said. "I bullied him out of the kitchen."

Nemo snickered before laughing out loud. A deep laugh that made her smile. "I'd have liked to have seen that."

"He did like it;" she said pulling a chair towards his desk and sitting in it. "but he did confess that he was glad I bullied him out of it.."

Nemo chuckled and tried the soup and a funny look came over his face.

She leaned forward, "is something wrong? Is it too hot? Too much spice?"

"no. no." he set the spook down. "it tastes…homey."

""homey?"

he nodded, "yes, my chef always makes everything so exotic but yours tastes like…you know, something you'd expect your mother to have waiting for you when you returned home."

She nodded, "I understand. What was your mother like?"

"I don't know." He said taking another spoonful. "she died right after I was born."

"I'm sorry."

"you know," he said. "I've had many people say that to me. you're one of the few who mean it."

"well I do."

""it's odd." He said squeezing her hand. "we understand each other. It's almost as if—

Nemo broke off and turned back to his soup. "yes Nemo," she said softly. "go ahead, say what you were going to say."

"it was nothing." He said too quickly.

She eyed him for a moment. His body language showed he was stiff. "You know," she said quietly. "you make this sound like the end of something. A tragic play or something like that."

"you've come along with me on this journey as far as you should." He said abruptly. "Let's leave it that way. You should go to bed."

she stood up and her mother's little plaque fell out of her hand. She picked up and studied the words. She turned back to him, hunched over his desk. She cleared her throat and took half a step forward. "Nemo, don't you know how I feel about you?"

he paused and set his spoon down. "Yes I do."

she stared at him as happiness, curiosity and fear swamped her at once. "Then don't you know that nothing about you could make any difference?"

"It's too late." He said harshly.

"Not it isn't." she stammered.

"It is I tell you!"

tears began to back up. "Nemo there's nothing you can tell me that would make me- - -

Nemo jumped up and spun around, "Now listen to me." he said gripping her shoulders."

"I love you." she blurted out, the words coming out easier than she thought. "I will not leave."

"listen to me!" he said giving her a firm shake. "I destroy everything I touch."

"no."

"I always have." He said moving his face away from her fingers as she tried to touch him. "Forget me, I'm a bad lot." He gave her a gentle push away from him. "You've come too late."

Finality rang in his voice, but she caught another note. The heartache. He was fighting her, but she wasn't going to let him turn her away so easy.

"I don't believe that." She said stepping towards him. "It's not too late." She stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Not too late for you. not for me. It's never to late for anyone."

"don't say that Nachelle." Hearing the agony in his voice she looked up to see his eyes scrunched tight and his hands clenched tightly. "I might begin to believe it."

"believe it." she begged as tears began to drip down her cheeks. "believe it, believe it."

Nemo's arms came around her waist and he clung to her desperately as he kissed her. Nacelle's hands gripped his shoulders as he pulled her closer. She couldn't believe it; she had to go 5,000 feet under the sea to find the strangest, yet strongest, kind of love she could have imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope this chapter was worth all the trouble it gave me. I'll be updating tomorrow. This was my third chapter today!<strong>


	14. Henderson's Island

**Trrmo77: Yes I was able to get some sleep but these late night postings are starting to wear me out a little. My computer is back to working normally again, thank heaven's, and I'll be updating later tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>chapter thirteen<p>

"and so after that," she said. "you just couldn't stop?"

Nemo shook his head and kept his arm around her waist. They'd sat on the bed most of the night, huddled together talking about her past and Nemo's. including his dreadful experience on Rura Penthe. "no. "

"I can't say as I blame you." she said. "but, do you think, you could ever stop bombing?"

Nemo's eyes darkened and for a moment she thought he was going to be angry with her. but something in her eyes made him soften, "I don't know."

She smiled, "I'll settle for an 'I'll try' for now."

"I'll try." He glanced at the clock on his wall. "you should get to bed now. We've been sitting here talking most of the night and if your uncle knew I have no doubt he'd give me an earful."

She stood up and turned to look down on him, "indeed he would."

"do you mind if we put off telling him? this all too sudden, even for me."

she nodded, "that might be best. Give him a chance to see you as I see you."

he shook his head, "I still don't know what you see in me." he rubbed her ring finger. "and I daresay, Mr. land would also need some time to adjust over your recent dismissal of him."

she nodded sadly, "yes, he will."

"how would you like to walk on some dry land again?" he asked.

She frowned, "I don't know. Are there cannibals?"

"no."

she smiled, "then I'd love to."

"good." He said. "there's an island a few hours away. We can stop off there."

"marvelous." She said. "I better be going."

He nodded, "goodnight."

"goodnight."

She walked out of Nemo's cabin and fortunately no one was around. When she got to her cabin, Ned was still sound asleep. She didn't realize how tired she was until she laid down on her bed and fell asleep fully clothed.

The few hours she managed to sleep, felt like seconds. All too soon she heard Ned groaning. "what the-

"watch it." she yawned.

"eh," he moaned. "I've heard you before."

She sat up and rubbed her hair. "maybe." She groaned. "it's too early."

He peered over the curtain and shook his head, "you do look a mess."

"I know."

"did you get much sleep?"

"no."

he frowned. "you fell asleep in your clothes."

She merely nodded instead of answering and walked over to the mirror and began pulling her strands of hair into some sort of order. She yelped when she hit a particularly bad snarl.

"you should cut it a little." Ned suggested. "it'd be way easier for you."

she hesitated and glanced into the mirror and began experimenting with the various lengths. "you know," she said. "I think you're right."

Half hour later she was combing her shoulder length hair. Ned was shaking his head, "I didn't mean that short."

"nonsense." She said standing up. "women in the united states cut their hair and sell it."

"you didn't sell it!" he said.

She shot back, "it was your suggestion!"

"I meant to trim it a few inches and not a foot and a half!"

"well, you must admit it looks great." She said brushing her hair one last time."

Ned nodded, "yeah, all right. It looks better than the long hair."

She smiled, "I think I'll wear my hair this length forever."

"ha, ha." He said. "and have the world talk about how scandalous it is."

"maybe," she said. "it looks better. Come on, I bet breakfast is ready."

Ned made a face, "don't say that word."

"it's your fault for drinking too much!"

he stared deeply into her eyes, "I had my reasons."

"Ned."

Her uncle knocked on the door, "Nachelle? Ned?"

"coming." She said opening the door.

her uncle's eyes widened. "Nachelle!"

"isn't it great?"

he scowled at Ned, "did you have a hand in this?"

"he did what I asked him, it's a little crooked but I'm satisfied."

"Nachelle, this is…this is…I don't know what to say."

She laughed, "say nothing and take me in for breakfast."

"well, aren't you happy this morning."

She smiled, "very. Morning Conseil."

He made a face, "good morning." His eyes narrowed. "like the hair."

She laughed at her uncle and Ned's face. "thank you Conseil. Uncle and Ned are quite perturbed by it."

"It's a little odd….but it makes your face more….striking."

"that's the nicest compliment of the day," she said latching onto his arm. "you may escort me in for breakfast."

He glanced at Ned, "did she get into your stuff?"

"don't blame me." Ned held up his hands, "she woke up in this crazy mood."

She laughed as they walked through the breakfast room to their seats. Nemo came through the door.

"good morning everyone." He said, sounding a little more cheerful than his typical self. "we're going ashore on an uncharted island and," his voice died and she looked up to see him studying her face. "you cut your hair."

She nodded, "yes, like it?"

Everyone stared at her; not sure that she'd actually asked that outrageous question to Nemo. But he surprised them all by answering her.

"yes, very attractive."

"thank you."

he turned back to everyone. "We're nearing an island known as henderson's island. It was discovered back in the 1600's but has since then been abandoned for unknown reasons. The men have some cleaning to do aboard the ship." He turned to the professor. "would you care to go ashore?"

"he'd love to!" Nachelle said.

"Nachelle," her uncle said.

"it wouldn't be like you to turn down an opportunity to discover an uncharted island." She said. "imagine all the unknown specimens. This would be a terrific opportunity to do something no one else has ever done before."

Her uncle sighed and she saw that familiar look in his eyes. "all right. But after breakfast."

"good." Nemo said. "I'll accompany you."

"may Conseil and I come too?" she asked.

"by all means." He turned to Ned. "how about you Mr. land?"

he frowned, "any cannibals on this island?"

"no, it was inhabited but they died off due to a lack of fresh water supply."

"interesting." Her uncle said.

"most," Conseil said. "what are the flora and fauna like out there?"

"the only mammals we've encountered are rats." Nemo said. "the flora is more your department than mine. Now, less chatter and the sooner we'll be able to go."

Half an hour later Nemo was chuckling as he held her arm as she stood in the middle of the beach with the ground going up and down.

"this is weird." She said.

"you've been at sea for a while." He said. "it'll stop in a moment." He glanced at her uncle and Conseil. "why don't you two take off? We'll find you."

her uncle shook his head, "I'd rather we all stay together."

Nachelle cleared her throat, "I'll skip this expedition and spend my time on the beach."

"preposterous. you can't stay here alone."

"I'll stay." Nemo said. "besides, if I'm needed back on the boat it'll be much easier for them to find me on the beach instead scouting in the terrain and getting lost. You two are more than capable of finding your way back to the beach, my men aren't."

"hey professor." Conseil called. "there's specimen of _Geniostoma hendersonense_, _Nesoluma st.-johnianum_here."

Her uncle sighed, "all right. We'll check back in two hours."

She shook her head, "don't bother, I'll probably be back on the ship."

"all right." He said. "I'm coming Conseil."

"we'll go get you around four?" Nemo said. "is that enough time?"

"more than enough." Her uncle hugged her. "don't vex Nemo."

She shook her head and smiled. "don't worry. I won't."

She walked down the beach while Nemo checked, making sure they were out of sight. Nachelle removed her shoes and buried her toes in the sand. She rolled her pants up to her knees as Nemo came trotting back over to her.

"they're gone." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and gestured towards the long stretch of beach. "shall we?"

"lets." She said wrapping an arm around his waist.

"you know…you've got a interesting face."

"thank you, I think. You know, I love your voice?"

"indeed?"

she nodded, "the way you raise your 'E's and the sharp way you say your 'A's. the way your mouth hangs open slightly after someone asks you a question."

"you've got a big mouth."

She stopped and planted her hands on her hips. "big enough to drive you insane in an hour!"

He touched her lips with a finger, "I'll have to make some measurements for a cork."

She shook her head, "funny."

He leaned forward, "I think I'll take those measurements now."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. she smiled as sheer contentment washed over her. she knew it was wrong, silly, and immature to continue hiding their relationship, but she was to much in love to care.

"mmhhmm," Nemo said breaking the kiss. "I was waiting for that since I saw you this morning."

She smiled, "I know. Why else do you think I concocted excuses to get some time alone with you?"

He chuckled, "you are completely readable."

She laughed and continued walking along the sand, her head on his shoulder. "this is nice. Just walking along like this."

"it is indeed."

"Nemo," she asked. "would you ever want children?"

he stopped for a moment; pondering the question. "yes," he said slowly. "but I'm almost 50, so I wouldn't count on being able to have more than one child with me."

she smiled, "I don't mind."

"why talk about children now?" he asked. "I haven't even mentioned marriage yet."

"but you were going to in the near future." She said.

"possibly." He said. "tell me this….if I'd asked you today…what would you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think she'd say? Don't forget to review!<strong>


	15. Man and wife

**Trrmo77: Her uncle will be suspicious in this chapter, but the truth comes out in the next few chapters. Sorry about the delay, someone up our street was having a party and blasting rap music until two in the morning! (And being a classic music lover just imagine my torture!) Mom called the police four times and no one came out! So i was very tired.**

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen<p>

she blinked and studied him for a moment. "I-I'm not sure. We've seen each other at our worst and we still care so that counts for something." She turned towards him. "are you….asking?"

"possibly." He said too calmly as always. "depends on the answer."

She groaned and covered her face, "are you always so calm?"

"I panic when there's a serious situation. This is not one." He removed her hands from her face and held them. "well? Be warned…the day you say yes….will also be the night you marry me?"

she frowned, "so you mean, if I said yes now, I'd have to marry you tonight?" he nodded. "how come?"

"there's an old saying, don't put off tomorrow, what you can do today. So, if you say you'll marry me, then we'll get married."

"a little fast isn't it?"

"possibly, but we know each other quite well. Like how your eyebrows almost meet when you scowl."

"that's not true!" she scowled.

"you're doing it this minute."

She touched her eyebrows and realized he was right. "touché." She frowned, "who'd marry us?"

"I would." He said sensibly. "a captain has the authority to do so."

"indeed, I'd forgotten." she cleared her throat, "well, considering…..yes."

"yes what?"

"I accept."

"accept what?" he looked stunned.

"your proposal." She laughed. "or have you forgotten?"

"no I-I I wasn't expecting a yes."

she laughed and gripped his shoulders, "you should know better."

"no. I thought one of us were going crazy in this mad courtship." He laughed. "and I thought it was me for asking so soon."

Nemo kissed her again and in that moment all was right in the world. Nemo broke the kiss in a few minutes.

"this is crazy." She said. "is this happening?"

'yes." he nodded. "I'll see you….around midnight?"

She nodded and blushed, "maybe."

"you better be, or I'll chase you down." He said rubbing her chin between his thumb and index finger. He frowned slightly. "you got a nice face."

she laughed, "abrupt subject change." Nemo chuckled and her smile died. "well, I better get back before."

He groaned, "all right. But I'll be expecting you tonight."

Nachelle nodded and went back to get her shoes. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Dinner was very uncomfortable that night. Her uncle and Conseil chattered about everything they saw and she tried her hardest to appear interested. Ned was studying her like a book, as if he knew something was up, and it was making her terribly nervous. Nemo asked her occasional questions, but none that were out of the ordinary. Finally dinner was over.<p>

As Nemo passed her by, heading towards the control room he hissed, "midnight."

She nodded and focused on going to her quarters. She began brushing her hair counting her hundred strokes.

"something going on between you two?" Ned asked.

She kept her hands focused on the task at hand. "what makes you think there's something going on?"

"you're a bad liar Nachelle," he said in a voice that caused her to still her actions. "I saw you today."

"saw what?" she asked.

"I saw you two, earlier, on the beach."

"Ned, stop playing games and answer the question."

"you're the one playing games." He said. "I saw you two kissing."

"really?" She resumed brushing her hair, "sharp eyesight considering how far away from the shore we were."

"I was using the telescope." He said slowly. The brush fell out of her hands at his words. "I saw." There was an angry edge to his voice. "how could you Nachelle?"

"Ned, who can explain these things? Who tells the heart who to love?"

"but him!" he said. "he can't love you! he's incapable of it, he's after one thing."

"no." she shook her head.

"after all those killings? Have you forgotten that?"

"no!"

"he'll murder your love! Don't you see it?" she shook her head. "just you wait and see!"

"no!" she said. "I hear those words and my head says you're right. But my heart says you're wrong. Ned, I love him, and there's nothing to be done."

Ned stood up and gripped her shoulders. she held his piercing gaze and he sighed and let her go. "oh, if I could shake these thoughts out of your head. I can't stand by and watch you make a fool out of yourself."

"it's my life Ned and you're not a part of it." he tried to speak but she cut him off. "the subject is closed."

"answer me this, does your uncle know?"

"no."

"and when were you planning on telling him?"

"tomorrow?" at his frown she said "I can't tell him tonight, its too late."

Ned nodded and went over to his bunk, "too late for too many things."

She sighed and sat on her bunk, "I could lie Ned. I could tell you I don't love him. I could tell my uncle and Conseil I didn't love him. I could also lie and tell Nemo that I didn't love him anymore. but the heart don't lie." She glanced at him. "anymore than you could lie and say that you don't love me anymore." he glanced up at her. "I know you stifle the feeling's downs, but you can't hide those things. I asked you to stop the feelings, but I know better now, you have no control of those things."

Ned got under the covers and turned his back to her. she did the same. She couldn't sleep, her stomach was twisting up so much. It seemed like a day for each hour until midnight. But when midnight arrived, it had seemed much too fast.

Ned was sleeping heavily as she got up and tiptoed out of their quarters. She moved swiftly down to Nemo's quarter's and bumped into him just as he was opening his door.

His brow rose, "I was going to get you."

She cleared her throat, "I'm here now."

He studied her, "Second thoughts?"

She shook her head, "Nemo, we may have to tell sooner than we planned. Ned saw us through the telescope on the beach."

He frowned, "That Ned land."

"we were going to have to tell sooner or later."

"but why does it have to be sooner?" he groused.

"because the old saying, the least said, soonest mended, won't work for us in this case."

He frowned, "why do you want to marry an old guy like me anyway?"

"I don't want to marry anyone else." She said taking his hands. "believe me. when I wake up and fall asleep you're the first man on my mind. you make me laugh, you make my blood boil, I tell you my deepest thoughts and secrets. We have a mutual understanding in spite of our differences."

"All right," Nemo said. "I'm convinced." He inhaled. "ready?"

she nodded, "yes."

he inhaled and spoke, his thick accent slightly thicker than it typically was. "Nachelle, my love, I take you as my wife." he gripped her hands tightly. "I promise to be a good husband to you, to protect, and to love you until my dying day. My heart, my soul, my body, are yours to do as you wish forever."

"Nemo, I take you as my husband." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I promise to be a good wife to you, to protect, and to love you until my dying day. My heart, my soul, my body, are yours to do as you wish forever."

Nemo inhaled, "by the power vested in me, as captain of this vessel, I declare that we are man and wife." He leaned forward. "and now, I kiss the bride."

She smiled against his lips. There was no sin in loving him with all the way. they were married, in their heart at least. he gathered her in his arms, holding her close as he kissed her. It was the sweetest, most tender kiss they ever shared and it brought tears to their loving eyes. But it also was a bittersweet kiss. Nemo lifted her into his strong and protective arms, and moved towards his bed. for tonight, there would be no regrets.

* * *

><p>Nachelle awoke to see Nemo over her. he smiled and kissed her forehead, "hello my love."<p>

"Good morning." She leaned forward and met his kiss halfway.

"you need to get dressed. I'm expecting your uncle."

She jumped up and reached for the clothes Nemo had discarded the night before. Nemo laughed as he watched her scramble into them. "easy."

"well, I don't want to shock him by being found in your bed undressed."

"did your uncle ever marry?" he asked.

"no."

he nodded thoughtfully, "then it would be rather a shock for him, I suppose."

She brushed her hair and sat down on the edge of the desk. She frowned as she noted her uncle's journal. "what's this doing here?"

"I was reading it."

at that moment the door opened to Nemo's cabin and her uncle walked in. he didn't completely regard her, for his eyes were on Nemo.

"my apprentice tells me you have taken my journal. May I ask why?" her uncle then noticed her. "what are you doing in here?"

"the same thing."

"I keep no log on the nautilus," Nemo explained. "And frankly I was curious about your account with the giant squid. According to you Mr. land is a hero."

"well," she said. "he did save your life."

"actually he regrets saving my life just as much as I would regret saving his."

"maybe."

"the only difference is, I wouldn't have tried."

She shook her head, "I don't believe that."

"tell me," her uncle asked. "it is that difference between you two that gives Ned land the human dignity you no longer possess?"

"uncle!"

"it's true Nachelle!" he turned to Nemo. "may I tell you something?"

"you seem determined to," he flipped the book shut. "go ahead."

"I know you were deeply touched by Ned's gesture, you're too ashamed to admit it. you cannot tolerate any form of humanity. Because if you did, the structure of your very existence, would collapse around the naked, lie of your life." Nemo's hands clenched and she hoped he didn't loose his temper. "you are a beaten man, with war dictating your heart."

"and you're a very gullible man professor." He said standing up. ". What Mr. land did one day, he would gladly undo the next."

"under the circumstances, that's understandable."

He leaned forward. "do you know why you're alive today professor? Because I had hoped that you'd be the one to share all my records and notes with." Her heart jumped in her chest. "I intended using you as an emissary, but now, I'm not so sure."

"is it that you don't trust me?"

"no!" Nemo walked over the map and pointed at a spot on the map. "we're nearing vulcania now, the place where the nautilus was created." His voice grew dark. "also where it cost me all that was dear to me."

she walked up and rested her hand on his shoulder and the darkness in his eyes lightened a little. He smiled at her.

"Nachelle?" her uncle asked. "What is going on?"

At that moment a sailor burst in.

"what?" Nemo barked.

"warships! Surrounding the island."

"bearing what flag?" She caught the dread in his voice.

"no flag."

She felt Nemo tense under her hand and she knew something was dreadfully wrong. Nemo spun around and frowned at her uncle. "there's your answer professor! We've been ambushed by the very forces you wish to trade with!"

Nachelle followed her husband out of his cabin fearing the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be looking forward to your reviews!<strong>


	16. Ambushed!

**Katdancer: I completely understand but you were gone for a while so I was concerned. I hope you're doing better. I'm glad you liked the bit with the torch, I had fun writing. I'm glad you're doing better. Because, you, being my most faithful reviewer, it just wouldn't give me as much pleasure writing a story without seeing a review with your name on it.**

**Trrmo77: (Gulps.) Uhmm, maybe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter fifteen<p>

"Their boarding parties have all ready landed." Nemo said. "This is a dark hour for history professor."

"They'll be over the summit in half an hour sir." The first mate said.

"Everything must be destroyed before they reach the lagoon." He declared. "Ready to dive."

"Aye, aye sir."

Nachelle," Nemo instructed. "Wait in the conservatory please."

"Yes dear."

"Ahead full." As she walked down the stairs she heard him say. "You may join your niece professor."

"Thank you." she heard her uncle's footsteps behind her. "You called him dear," her uncle said. "Why Nachelle?"

"Uncle, this Isn't the time or the place."

"Nachelle, why do you shut me out? You never used to before."

"I'm not." She said. "This just isn't the right moment.'

She came down to the foot of the stairs and saw Ned and Conseil there.

"Hey!" Ned said. "What's going on?"

"We're approaching the base of the nautilus." Her uncle said. "There are warships surrounding it."

"Warships?" Conseil asked.

"Warships?" something in Ned's voice made her turn around and look at him. "What do you know."

"Yes," she asked slowly. "What do you know?"

"Me?" he put on that innocent look when he was lying.

"What did you have to do with it?"

"Me?"

"Stop it Ned! I always know when you're lying!"

"Same here!" he said. "Did you talk to your uncle?"

She scowled at him. "Not until all of this is over! The stress is enough as it is!"

"All engine's stop," Nemo said. "Break out the skiff." He came down the stairs heading towards the main hatch. She followed him and he turned and gripped her by the shoulders. "You stay here. Promise me?"

She would have objected, but something in his tone and eyes made her think twice. She nodded. "I promise."

He leaned forward and kissed her quickly before going up through the hatch.

"Nachelle?" her uncle said. "I demand to know what's going on between you two!"

She followed Ned towards the stairs and peeked out of the hatch as Nemo shoved off with two sailors towards a base on the other end of the lagoon.

"Look!" Ned said pointing. "They're coming."

She gasped as she saw several hundred men coming down the crest of the summit. She looked over to the bay and watched as Nemo, who had fortunately reached the dock, was calmly walking into a building.

Ned began stripping his shirt off and accidentally elbowed her cheek. "Sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting them know we're here!"

"What?" she shrieked.

"Ned don't!" her uncle shouted as he jumped ontop of the nautilus and began waving his shirt.

"HEY!" he bellowed. "YOU UP THERE! DON'T SHOOT! WE'RE FRIENDS! WE'RE THE ONES WHO THREW THE BOTTLES OVER!"

"Bottles?" she said, then it hit her. "Oh my God!"

"HEY! WE'RE FRIENDS! WE SENT THE MESSAGES!"

The bullet continued. They went down into the hold as the bullets ricocheted around them. A few minutes later Ned climbed down the hold.

"Did you get hit?" she asked.

"No." he said. "That's gratitude! After all we did for them!"

"You!" her uncle said. "You called those warships here!"

"Aye! And I'd do it again!"

"You!" she shrieked lunging for him but her uncle restrained her. "Let me go!"

"Someone had to strike a blow for freedom!" he declared.

"We did what we thought was right professor!" Conseil said.

She gasped, "you as well? Et Tu brute?"

" You thought this was right?" her uncle shouted. "You fools! This is going to cost the world the greatest discovery of all times! He's gone ashore to destroy it all!"

"To hell with the world's greatest discovery!" she shouted. "If my husband gets shot I'll have nothing to do with you again!" her uncle's arms went lax and she launched herself at Ned. She hit him on the chest and he caught her wrists after several whacks. "I swear it!"

"Husband?" Ned repeated, shock in his eyes.

"Aye!" she said. "I married him last night. If you were wondering where I was this morning it was because I was with him!"

"Nachelle, you didn't." her uncle said.

Conseil blinked. "You couldn't."

"Oh yes I did!" she said as she peered up to see Nemo getting out of the skiff heading towards the hatch. "Conservatory." She ordered racing for the door. They followed her and she closed the door just as she began to hear footsteps. She leaned against the door and exhaled.

She turned back to see her uncle, Conseil and Ned staring at her in shock. She exhaled and sat down. "I guess….we better talk."

"When did all this happen?" her uncle asked. "When?"

"The day he sank that ship."

"What?"

"It didn't start off that way. First, we talked. Then, Robert's made a pass at me, Nemo stopped it. After that, we started talking more and became friends. But that friendship became something more when he was almost drowned by the squid."

Suddenly the boat rocked and she fell forward, missing the table by inches. She groaned and sat up. "What'd we hit?" No sooner had she said that did the ship rock again. A strange feeling came over her. "Something's wrong."

Her uncle gripped her shoulders. "Wait, until we've come to a stop."

She shook free, "I know him well enough to know he doesn't want me up there." She stood up. "But there's no reason I can wait below the stairs."

Everyone followed her as she waited. The sound of faltering footsteps made her look up just as Nemo stumbled down the stairs.

She jumped up, "Nemo!" she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Are you all right?"

The first mate gripped her and pushed her away and helped Nemo towards the conservatory.

"Nachelle," Conseil said. "Your hand."

She looked at it and red blood stained her hand. "Oh my God! No!"

She followed them back to the conservatory to see it full with almost every sailor. Nemo was slowly walking towards his couch. He stumbled several times she went towards him but was restrained by several sailors. Tears burned her eyes as she watched him walk with as much dignity as his pain allowed him. Her uncle stood beside Nemo as he eased himself down onto the couch.

"We are taking the nautilus down for the last time." He said with an etching of pain in his voice.

Silence reigned and she glanced at the sailors.

"We understand sir and we're with you."

"Wait a minute," Ned said moving forward. The sailors let go of her and grabbed onto Ned. "What's that got to do with us?"

She managed to make it over to Nemo's couch. Someone gripped her hand but Nemo waved him off. "I am dying." Fear gripped her heart, but the following words chilled her to the bone. "And the nautilus is dying with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't be too harsh with me! I spent hours debating how to end this story. I'll be updating later today and looking for your reviews! <strong>


	17. Free

**Katdancer: Don't worry, everything will work out. For now, the skies are grey, but the sun will shine soon. I promise. Stay strong my friend.**

**Trrmo77: I know! I hate myself for sticking to that, but I've got a small twist coming up in the next few chapters.**

**America Liberty: I'm about six chapter's away from the final chapter. And believe me, this won't look like I copied it. I am the masterminds of twists. **

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen<p>

"In a few minutes the greatest explosion the world has ever known will destroy everything. My island and all it's knowledge." He exhaled. "I will be sending the nautilus down….to it's final resting place…where we may die in peace."

"Why do you take us down with you?" Ned demanded.

"Lock them in their quarters!" he said.

"No wait a minute!" she said as someone grabbed her arm. Ned was fighting and Conseil was shouting his protests. She wasn't about to get dragged off and leave Nemo on that couch to die while there was still breath in her body. "Let me go!"

"Hand's off her!" Nemo shouted with his last ounce of strength.

All eyes went to him as he fell forward slightly. She gasped and moved to examine the wound.

"It possibly hit an organ." Nemo shook his head, "and there's no surgical equipment for bullets on this ship."

Tears filled her eyes, "I can't sit here and do nothing."

He smiled and traced her cheek, "it appears….to be written in the stars….to have paradise…for one day."

"Captain, you cannot do this!" her uncle said fighting against the first mate. "There is more at stake here than our lives! Think of your dreams for the future. Reconsider that!"

"A power….greater than mine….makes that impossible. There is hope… for the future." His breathing was getting difficult. "someday…when the world is ready….for a new and better life….all this… will someday…come to pass. In God's….good time."

"What about your wife?" Are you condemning her to the same fate as us?"

he shook his head, "no. you and her…will take the skiff."

"Ned and Conseil?" she gripped his hand. "please? Let them go? I'm begging you."

he sighed, "we had a short time together. I'm grateful for it."

"please?" she asked tears filling her eyes. "let them go."

"I can never…deny you." he inhaled and turned to the first mate. "let them…all go."

The first mate stared at him in shock but he released her uncle and headed towards their quarters to tell Ned and Conseil.

"uncle," she said firmly. "you, Ned and Conseil take the boat. I'm staying here."

"Nachelle!" her uncle said.

"no." Nemo said. "I want you…to live."

"you're my husband." She said. "I'll stay with you."

he turned to her uncle, " come here." Her uncle obeyed and Nemo whispered a few things in his ear. Her uncle nodded at his words and when he stepped back, he had a perplexed look on his face. "now, have Mr. land come here and you and Conseil take care of those things."

Her uncle nodded and hurried out of the conservatory. Nemo caressed her cheek, "you will go…promise?"

She shook her head, "I can't! I won't!"

He squeezed her hand, "I promised to protect you. no matter what."

"and I promised to love you, I'm not leaving you."

"yes captain?" Ned growled from behind her.

"just a moment." Nemo said gripping her face in his hands. He winced in pain slightly.

Nemo kissed her deeply, she gripped his shoulders as tightly as she could without causing his injury and more pain. Nemo drew back and he wiped her tears away. He turned to Ned, "All right Mr. land. You take care of her. promise me!"

"I promise." Ned said.

Ned's arms went around her waist. "NO!" She screamed. "NO! Nemo, PLEASE!"

Ned pulled her out of the room and she fought, kicked and screamed all the way to the skiff. "Ned, PLEASE!"

"No, Nachelle," he said. "one of the rules I live by is never refuse to do anything the dying ask!"

"let me stay!" she begged as she was deposited in the back of the boat. "he's my husband!"

"I'm aware of that." He snapped at her. "would you expect any less of your husband? I don't care for that Nemo character but at least he wasn't going to let his wife die!"

her uncle and Conseil rushed out with two bags, "shove off Ned!" Conseil said.

She saw Esme waddling behind them. The moment Ned released her, she lunged for the nautilus's deck.

Ned gripped her by the shoulder, "God forgive Me." he punched her in the jaw and everything went back.

She awoke to her uncle shaking her awake. "Nachelle?"

She shrieked and sat upright. She peered over the edge of the skiff just as the island exploded! She screamed in terror as she saw the nautilus get rocked with the force of the explosion!

"OH NO! NO!"

Her uncle gripped her shoulders as she cried. "shh, Nachelle."

"you never got to know him!" she wailed.

"Nachelle."

"he was such a gentle man with me! he wasn't all bad." her tears were soaking her uncle's shirt, but she didn't care. "he would have changed."

"I know." He said. "his actions prove it. look." She turned to see Conseil hand her a bag.

She opened it up to see some of Nemo's personal effects. A jacket. His cap. A few books. His quill. his razor. Also, the picture she'd sketched of him. She took the jacket and held it close to her. her uncle opened another bag and she saw it was filled with various things from the treasury.

Ned whistled, "look at that!"

"he said half was for her. we divide the remaining half between us." he looked at her and rubbed her shoulder. "he wanted you taken care of."

"there's food here as well." Conseil said. "water as well."

Her tears fell harder as she rocked in her seat holding Nemo's jacket in her arms. Her uncle sat by her but didn't say a word. The problem with being on a skiff that size was absolutely no privacy to cry. All eyes shifted uncomfortably and tried to look the other way, but it was impossible.

For two days they floated towards the nearest piece of land. She spent most of her time just laying on her side, dangling her left hand in the water and clutching Nemo's jacket.

"Nachelle," Ned said. "aren't you going to the extreme?"

"Ned." Her uncle said.

"no." he said. "the man was married to her for a day."

"that makes it all the harder." She said.

"no. it makes it easier." He said. "it's not the pain of a couple who were married twenty years then died."

"it's the pain that it ended so soon and the pain of wondering what could have been." Nachelle squeezed her eyes tight and kept her gaze on the water. "you don't understand Ned. You can't get over these things too fast."

"ship!" Conseil shouted.

Everyone jumped up and started cheering. Ned shot off a pistol and she didn't even jump.

"Nachelle, we're safe." Her uncle said.

"wonderful." She muttered.

Her uncle sighed. The ship turned towards them and in fifty minutes they were standing on deck. All the sailors were staring at her because of her pants and her short hair. She reached for her possessions of Nemo and stood beside her uncle.

"welcome," the captain said shaking her hand. "my name is Dana carver."

She shook it limply. "hello. The name is Nachelle Nemo."

He frowned, "Nemo? Interesting name."

"my husband's." The light in his eyes faded somewhat. "my quarter's please?"

"sure, follow me."

she added in a lower voice. "preferably away from everyone. Including my uncle and his friends."

"all right." He cleared his throat. "I bet your husband will be glad to see you're alive."

"he's dead." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said. "were you married long?"

"one day." Tears filled her eyes.

"what?"

"one day!" she started crying and she buried her face in her sleeve. "I'm sorry. My…room please."

"yes." he said removing her hand from her face and handing her a kerchief. "here."

She could only nod as she cried. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside. "I'm sorry ma'am."

He closed the door behind her and she sat on the bed and cried. This was going to be a long journey for her. the difficult thing was, this was only the beginning. How could Nemo have done that to her? Force her to live a life alone without him?


	18. Captain Dana Carver

**Katdancer: Yes, it will be sad for a while, but I promise, things will look up in time.**

**America Liberty: The twist is building up, and believe me it will be a big one!**

**Trrmo77: Neither can I, believe me, it was difficult choice deciding to keep Nemo alive or not, but I'm glad with my choice.**

**Note: Nachelle sing's the song that got this whole story started, the heart is slow to learn. The artist is Linda Eder, if you haven't heard it before, I reccomend checking it out, it's a lovely song.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seventeen<p>

"Nachelle?" her uncle said tapping on her door. "Dinner's ready."

She sighed and pushed the door open. "Ready."

Her uncle frowned, "Nachelle, put on the dress."

"You can either have me in the pants, or I'll wear the dress in my room."

"Nachelle. The lady was kind enough to give it to you."

"I don't want to wear the dress!" she snapped.

"You're not on the nautilus with Nemo anymore!" her uncle's weary words slashed her heart mercilessly. "You're on the iris."

"Fine!" she said. "I'll stay in my room!"

"Nachelle!"

She slammed the door and locked it. Her uncle pounded on the door; she ignored him and sat down on the bed.

"Is they're a problem sir?" she heard Captain Dana carver outside.

"Yes. My niece is refusing to come out of her room."

"Well sir, that is her choice."

"I insist you let me in."

"Don't!" she said. "I don't want to speak to him."

"Ms Nemo."

"Ms Nemo?" her uncle said. "Nachelle, that was a sham of a marriage! You were never legally married!"

She jumped up and opened the door. "Nemo was the captain of the ship and that made him legal enough to marry us."

"No witnesses."

"God was present." Her uncle flinched and he at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed of himself. "The marriage was consummated. The marriage license was filled out. So explain why we weren't legally married!"

"Nachelle. I am sorry." Her uncle said. "Please, put on the dress and come to dinner."

"Ms. Nemo." The captain said. "Would you honor me by joining me at my table?"

She glanced at him. His eyes appeared compassionate. She held her head high, "are you expecting me to dress as well?"

"If this is your dinner apparel wish, it's fine with me."

She nodded, "all right. I'll change."

"That's not necessary. Honest." He said. "If it's comfortable with you, it's fine with me."

She nodded, "thank you. But I won't disgrace the captain's table. Please excuse me." she closed the door and reached for the navy blue evening gown.

"Thank you." her uncle said.

"For what?"

"You've certainly got a persuasive tongue."

"Mr. aronnax." The captain said. "Your niece is definitely upset about the loss of her husband. She obviously loved him very much. My advice is to help her through this ordeal and not traumatize her."

"Captain, this isn't your affair."

"No it isn't." he said softly. "But ms Nemo is a guest and I take care of my guests. Now, please, I'll meet you in the dinning room."

Her uncle muttered under his breath but he walked away.

"He's gone now ma'am."

"Nachelle." She said. "Call me Nachelle."

"All right ms Nachelle."

She sighed as she pushed the door open. "All right Mr. carver. Shall we?"

The dining room was luxurious and the food selection was vast but her stomach was empty. Ned sat opposite her, even though he looked handsome in his new uniform, the sight of him still made her angry.

She took the green apple out of the fruit bowl in front of her and bit into it thoughtfully. It had been so long and the fruit tasted strange.

"Tell me," a gentleman sitting next to Ned, said. "What was it like living on that thing?"

"Interesting." He said. "That captain, he was one of the strangest men you'd ever meet."

"Mr. land," the captain said. "Is the food to your liking?"

"Yes." he turned back to the gentleman. "The man was deranged. You know, you'd sit at a table, pick up the cream and it'd be sperm whale milk?"

Nachelle grabbed her wineglass and flung it into Ned's face. Everyone gasped and shrieked.

"Now Nachelle," Ned said. "It's true!"

She glowered at him, "how dare you say such things? If it weren't for him you'd be at the bottom of the ocean and I wish to hell you were!" everyone's whispers grew louder when those words left her mouth. "If it weren't for you, my husband would still be alive today!"

"Nachelle!" her uncle said sharply.

"It's true! You alerted his enemies! The one's who'd tortured his wife and child to death by any means possible. They tortured him; he was a hurt man, but never insane. And who are you to judge?" she snapped. "You stole from him while he was living, denounced him to his face, refused his advice, almost cost me my life because of your defiance, and then your aggravation grew further when you couldn't have me."

"I saved his life!"

"Only to try to make yourself bigger in my eyes!" she said half standing and leaning over the table. "I wish now I hadn't intervened on your behalf the last few days!"

"Nachelle," Her uncle said atttempting to pull her back into her seat. "that is enough."

She shook free of her uncle. "Nemo may be gone, but I'll be damned if I have to sit across from you and listen to you call him insane. I loved my husband very much, more than you'll ever know and I am so grateful for what little time we had together. Because our marriage was at least a day instead of a minute." She stood up from the table. "Watch your mouth Ned land, or you'll be joining the other's in the hereafter." She turned to the captain and dipped her head. "Excuse me."

Nachelle walked out of the room with her head held high.

Once out of sight she ran to the edge of the rail and gripped the rope ladder. It was a cold night, and the wind whipped her hair back from her eyes. She wiped her eyes and sang quietly.

_It seems the heart is slow to learn,_ she sighed._ No one can tell it what to do. It never learns from its mistakes, what twists and turns it puts us through. _The moon was full and the waves were shinning brightly. _Oh yes the heart is slow to learn, _she took Nemo's picture from her purse and looked at it._ So every lesson is in vain, it goes the way it wants to go_ she traced the lines of his face, remembering the way his face felt under her hands._ Regardless of the pain. And so, I foolishly go on, ignoring all the signs, _hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she scrunched her eyes closed. _Dismissing all the doubt inside me. For the heart is slow to learn, _she lightly caressed 'his face' with her finger. _ No one can tell it what to do. It never learns from its mistakes, _he was near; she could almost feel him behind her. That powerful presence enveloped her. _That's why it finally breaks and overpowers you. Some passions never let you go_ she pressed the picture to her chest._ Some fires never cease to burn. _Her skin warmed as she remembered his hands and mouth on her during their wedding night._ It shouldn't come as a surprise that the heart is slow to learn._ _The heart is slow to learn._

Nacelle's tears fell harder and she sank down to the deck. Two strong arms pulled her up from the deck and she found herself being lifted from the deck. She looked to see captain Dana carver was carrying her.

He didn't say a word, or glance at her as he walked down to her quarters. He silently set her outside of her cabin. He uncloaked the door for her, "I'll see you're undisturbed ma'am."

"Why?" she croaked. "Why are you…being so kind…to me?"

"I'll tell you sometime." He promised. "When you're not crying so much. Please ma'am, try to get some sleep."

She nodded and stepped inside her room. The door locked behind her and she moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge and cried.

"I demand to be let in!"

"Mr. land and Mr. Aronnax," the captain said. "I'm asking you two to leave. Listen, she's very upset."

"My niece owes Mr. land an apology. She can't shut us out."

"Mr. Aronnax."

"Do you know what she was like before she met captain Nemo? She was so full of life and would have never had anything to do with a man like that. He was a scientific genius, but his heart was corrupted."

"Kindly leave this doorway before I have you bodily move!"

"You wouldn't dare!" that came from Ned.

A loud wham was heard from outside the cabin.

"Ouch!" Ned said.

"Captain carver!" her uncle threatened.

"Move, or you'll get the same sir. I'm against harassing women, especially grieving widows. Now, kindly leave this hallway before I am forced to do something rash."

"Hey, mate," Ned said. "We're only trying to help Nachelle. Sitting around crying isn't going to help. She cried for three days on that boat!"

"As I'm sure you heard, she loved her husband." He said. "And no Mr. land, you're not trying to help her. You're trying to help yourself. Now go." She heard the sound of footsteps retreat. "There shall be no more disturbances ma'am. Please try to sleep."

"Goodnight." She croaked.

She heard his retreating footsteps and she sank back onto the bed and cried herself to sleep. Sleep was the only time she'd been able to feel any peace; but it was a lonely peace. The peace a warrior must have felt when the war was over but his side had lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, Ned won't be a pain for long, this I promise. I'll be awaiting your reviews!<strong>


	19. Trouble

**Katdancer: I know, I love that song alot, it's so beautiful. **

**America Liberty: Nope, not going to happen. Sorry. (Smiles.) **

**Trrmo77: Ned tries to patch things up in here. There's a twist in here, but the next chapter will have a bigger one!**

**Note: Dana, is kinda modeled after one of my huge crushes I had when I was thirteen. Actor, Dana Andrews, primarily known for his role in Roger and Hammerstein's state fair and Otto Preminger's Laura. It's always nice to have a face for the character's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eighteen<p>

Nachelle looked up at the sky as she sat on the steps her sketchbook in hand. The iris was a cruise ship bound for New Guinea, then back to the states. Her uncle had thrown a fit when he'd heard that but captain carver had refused to alter his course. But he'd promised that after New Guinea they'd depart for the states.

"Nachelle?" she looked up to see Ned in front of her.

She closed the book and stood up. "Excuse me sir."

"Nachelle wait," he said catching her arm.

"Let go!"

"All right!" he said stepping back. "We need to talk. You've been dodging me for days."

"I'm surprised you want to talk to me!" she spat. "The widow of a deranged sea captain!"

"Nachelle, I told you I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am for asking Nemo to spare your life that day! My uncle wouldn't have had the strength to pull me away, I would have stayed with him."

"And committed suicide?" he asked. "Or wandered around on that ship with all those dead bodies on it? He gave you your life back"

She turned her back to him, "and what life is it without him? Ned, it's best if you leave me alone."

"I've been doing that for the last week! But we can't keep on."

"Why?" she asked. "Ned, whatever we had for each other died the night of the squid and you butchered the rest on day he was shot. Things will never be the same again."

"Nachelle, I can't apologize for his death! I didn't shoot him in the back!"

"Who's the one responsible for the death of a king? The traitor who gives the information to his enemies or the one who kills him?" Ned blinked. "Both Ned, they have an equal share of blame. If you ever expect me to forgive you, don't press me, I'm very close to hating you and I don't want to hate you. You saved my life so I got to meet Nemo and I'm grateful for that. But I can't forgive your actions yet."

"Nachelle," he sighed. "Fine. But…I am sorry about that dinner."

She nodded, "I'll accept that."

"I am a sailor and my mouth is crude at times. I should have thought more about your feelings. But honestly Nachelle, he was a murderer!"

"For all have sinned and fallen short of the glory of God." She quoted. "Romans chapter three, verse twenty-three Mr. land."

"Excuse me?"

She turned to see captain carver behind her. "Yes captain?"

"Is everything all right here?" he asked, removing his hat.

She shook her head; "everything's fine. Mr. land was just leaving."

Ned nodded and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

The captain put his hat back on, "I'm glad ma'am."

"Captain carver," she said holding her book under her arm. "I'd asked you yesterday why you were so kind to me. If you're not busy, I'd like to know now, if it's not too inconvenient for you."

He nodded, "its nothing to it ma'am. I saw my own mother go through something like this."

"Really?" she said walking towards the rail. "If it's not too impersonal, might I ask the circumstances."

"No, I don't mind." he said. "She married a sailor and his ship went down when I was twelve. She was pregnant with my sister at the time; her father insisted that she must get married, because you know how society is about those things."

She nodded, "unmarried and pregnant. If I'm right, she was forcibly married."

He nodded, "yeah. He wasn't good for her; an alcoholic and things were tough."

"I'm sorry."

"He passed away seven years later." He cleared his throat. "I remember the pressure on her. It takes a while to get over something like that. I was too young to do anything about it. I try to help anyone I can if possible, at least on my ship."

She nodded, "thanks."

"May I?" he asked.

"What?" she looked and noted he was looking at her sketchbook. "Sure."

He started at the beginning and browsed through them. She glanced at the beginning sketches until he saw some sketches of Nemo.

"This…your husband?"

She nodded and she felt her throat tighten. "I sketched that the day we first got captured by him." she smiled sadly. "I pulled a knife on him."

"Really?" she nodded. He turned the page and tapped the picture where Nemo's face was clean-. "He looks very handsome in this picture."

She nodded, "he'd burnt his face…. with a torch." Her voice cracked. "I-I got shot by a native arrow that day too."

He closed the book, "here. I'm sorry."

"It's….not your fault."

He tipped his hat, "forgive me."

"you're easy to forgive. I just don't know if I can forgive Ned, ever."

"these things come in time." He said. "believe me; in due time all of this will someday be a distant memory."

* * *

><p>Nachelle walked along the sandy beach, her bare feet in the sand. She'd strayed away from the crowd and no one had followed her. the women avoided her and gossiped about her hairstyle and the fact that she wore pants. men looked at her but very few made a pass at her for the captain had kept an impersonal eye on her the last few days, especially when they'd reached New Guinea.<p>

They'd spent almost a month in New Guinea and today was the final day they'd stay. Her uncle had tried to persuade her to go ashore, but she'd declined until the final day.

She could remember swimming in the water and a smile floated on her lips as she recalled the first time she saw Nemo's face clean-.

She turned and walked back to the crowd. She wasn't looking where she was going and stumbled over something. She tripped but caught herself. She looked down to see the drill in the sand. She picked it up as a buzzing filled her ears.

"ma'am?" the captain's voice sounded far away. "we're getting back on…are you all right?"

the world spun as her eyes rolled up into her head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Nachelle?"<p>

she hears her uncle's voice and a damp cloth was on her forehead. She moaned.

"Nachelle, wake up." that was Ned.

"don't want….Ned here."

"Nachelle, stop it." her uncle said firmly. "wake up."

she opened her eyes and slowly sat up on the examination table.

"easy." The doctor said.

"Nachelle," her uncle said. "we have a problem here. You're pregnant."

Nachelle stared at her uncle in shock. she was not expecting this at all. Her breathing began to pick up and she clutched her stomach.

"How? How could a thing like this happen?" She screamed to the heavens. "why? Why a baby?"

"Nachelle, calm down." Her uncle said.

"easy." The doctor said.

"how can I? I'm to raise this baby without my husband?" her voice grew more hysterical. "what if the child looks like Nemo? That'll be a daily reminder!"

a sharp prick and she felt her nerves relax against her will. She cried as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Nachelle," her uncle said patiently. "Are you raising the baby?"

"what else can I do?" she sobbed. "go unciviled and kill it? abandon it? let someone else raise my child?"

"let someone adopt it." he suggested. "you can't."

"it's my baby!" she said. "Nemo's legacy."

"Nachelle, you're unmarried." A sick feeling washed over her as she felt a storm coming on. "you're going to have to get married."

"no."

"for the baby's sake."

"I've got enough to live on!"

"the child needs a father. Ned would make a perfect father, if you gave him half the chance."

"I'd rather die!" she shrieked.

"I'm serious Nachelle." Her uncle said. "Ned is making the arrangement with the captain now."

"you can't be serious!" she said. "am I to have no say in this?"

"no Nachelle you are not. And I have never been more serious in my life. You two will marry tomorrow." Her Uncle's eyes told her there was no argument.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll be anxiously awaiting the reviews.<strong>


	20. Marriage proposition

**Katdancer: It is true, but that's how things were done in those days. If she had no proof that she had been married, and a baby was on the way, she was an outcast.**

**Trrmo77: She gets out of it...kinda. I didn't want Nachelle to be left with just Nemo's belonging's, she needed a little something more to remember him by.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nineteen<p>

"Ms Nachelle?"

She turned from her spot on the rail and looked to see captain carver standing behind her.

"Yes captain?"

"Everyone's turning in now." He frowned and leaned closer. "Have you been crying?" she nodded. "Might I ask if there's anything I can do?"

"Bid the sun not to rise tomorrow."

He frowned, "why?"

"I don't want to marry Mr. land." She said spinning around to face him. "My uncle is insisting because I am carrying my husband's baby. Because there is no evidence I was married, the licensee is beneath the waves, he never got around to selecting a ring for me." she felt her throat tighten. "Now I have to marry the man I consider involved in my husband's demise."

"I could stop the marriage."

She shook her head, "there's a man of the clergy on the boat. Uncle's all ready contacted him if you won't perform the marriage."

"I see, what'll you do?"

She wiped her eye, "I don't know. I don't even have the strength or the will to fight anymore." she sniffed. "I can't think of myself, I have to think of the baby. I could endure the taunts, gossip and all that, but I won't wish that on my baby. Being Ned's wife is the lonesomest death wish anyone could have."

"Maybe you could...learn to love him?"

She shook her head, "Never. My uncle is forcing me into this, so that relationship is shattered. Conseil, is staying out of this affair. For the first time in my life, I am really going to be completely alone."

"No you're not," he said taking her arm. "Listen, here's what we're going to do. Pack up your things, bring them to my quarters."

"Captain carver!"

"Let me finish," he said softly. "I'll move in the spare bunk in the adjoining room in my quarters."

"Why?"

"If it's agreeable with you, we could enter into a marriage of convenience for the time being."

She shook her head; "I couldn't let you do that."

"I insist. I'll sleep in the opposite room and I'll use the other door for entering and exiting. You can feel free to lock our adjoining doors and I'll stay out of your room."

Her voice broke, "why?"

"To help you. It's either that or marry Mr. land and I know that isn't what you want. It'll be a completely respectable, yet temporary arrangement."

"People will talk." She said.

"Unfortunately, when God gave us tongues, that's what happens. Most people tend to use them in the wrong way."

She nodded, "all right captain."

She sighed, considering all her options.

"There's no rush, as long as you're married before the morning sun comes up."

She nodded. "I make up my mind fast. Give me a minute."

She considered all her options.

If she'd married Ned, she'd at least have the courtesy of knowing the man. However, she was filled with disgust everytime she looked at him. Could she bring herself to actually marry the man who'd had a hand in her husband's death? The man who, to this day, still joked about her husband in a crude manner in her presence.

Then, there was Dana. He seemed kind, polite, and courteous to everyone on the ship. His intentions were honorable and noble. He wasn't asking anything from her, he hadn't known about her wealth, so that couldn't be it. She couldn't understand why he was offering to throw his life away on her for a year. Still, he was the better choice.

"I'll marry you," she said. "I'll be waiting in your quarters when you come back the clergyman and the witness. But this marriage is only until the baby is born, understand?"

He nodded, "completely, I'll also send you money from time to time after our annulment so you and the baby won't be desolate."

"No." She shook her head, "I couldn't accept it."

"I can't let you find a job with a baby to support. Believe me, I've got money to spare."

"Well, my husband did leave me a small fortune." She said. "That should last for a few years."

"Then you'll inform me when that runs out."

She shook her head, "your mother raised you well. You're too noble and honorable for your own good."

He shook his head, "maybe, but the world always needs more love and I do my best to spread it around and help those in need." He squeezed her hand. "I'll go see if I can find a ring."

"I think my husband left me one."

"fine. I'll meet you in my quarter's in an hour?"

she shook her head, "as soon as you find the clergyman. I don't have any fancy outfits, but I'll change out of these pants."

he nodded, "whatever is comfortable for you."

she shook her head and walked back down to her quarters. She'd changed into a deep purple dress that another lady had given her. she may be getting married to a man she didn't know, but she wasn't going to be wearing pants before a member of the clergy. That would only add to more unnecessary talk on board.

She peeked out the door and made her escape to the captain's quarters. No one saw her. she exhaled and sat on the bed twiddling her thumbs.

The door opened and the captain walked in with the clergyman and the first mate.

"is this the young lady?" the clergyman asked.

"yes sir."

He smiled, "very pretty."

She smiled, "thank you."

"very lucky couple." He said looking for his glasses.

Dana didn't say anything and she didn't have the heart to tell the clergyman that their marriage was a sham. the marriage ceremony was a somber game. She played the part of the bride but her heart was aching.

"you may kiss the bride."

She blinked as Dana's hand cupped her cheek and he leaned forward. She pulled her lips in and closed her eyes.

"it's ok," he breathed. "I'm not going to kiss you."

she frowned, then it dawned on her. Dana's palm was doing more than cupping her cheek. it was inconspicuously covering her lips. To anyone, it would appear they were kissing, but they were a good few inches away from each other.

"thank you." she whispered back.

he pulled back and the clergyman smiled. "a privilege to perform the cermony."

"thank you." Dana said shaking his hands.

"a happy marriage to the both of you."

"thank you." he said. He turned to the first mate. "you take over the wheel tonight, ok?"

"yes sir!"

she sat down on the edge of the bed shakily. Dana walked over to his dresser and began pulling some of his things out.

"that's not necessary." She said. "I'll put mine in this other dresser."

"are you sure?" he asked. "this is your cabin."

She nodded, "I'm sure. I trust you to knock before entering."

"thank you." he said. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

She nodded and sat down on the bed. "all right."

He walked over to the adjoining door and turned. "goodnight."

"goodnight." She said.

He closed the door and she heard him lock it behind him. she sat there for a few minutes before unbuttoning her dress and slipping into her nightdress. The stress had exhausted her body and sleep claimed her instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll look forward to reviews. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but personal, family problems are making my writing time...difficult. I'll try to update as often as I can.<strong>


	21. Docking

**America Liberty: Thank you and nothing good I'm afraid.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you, it seems that this week was one of those weeks where everything goes wrong. But everything is fine now. Thank God.**

**Katdancer: Thank you, I prefer Dana as well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty<p>

Nachelle brushed her hair and stood up with Dana's note in her hand. She'd awaken to find it on her nightstand.

_Dear Nachelle,_

_I hope you're awake before ten o'clock, for that's when your uncle, Ned, Conseil and the kind gentleman will be stopping by our quarters. I'll be taking my usual promenade around the deck making sure everything is all right if you should need me. I have the cook keeping your breakfast warm in the kitchen._

_Dana w. carver_

She smiled and folded the letter in her dark green dress pocket. She smoothed her hair and walked out of their room, shutting the door quietly. She walked down to the kitchen and found the cook keeping her cinnamon bread warm. After thanking the man, she took her bread and handful of strawberries and wandered back up on deck.

She'd wandered around the deck and she'd finished her bread when she spotted Dana. He waved at her and walked over to her, removing his cap. "Good morning."

"Good morning captain." She actually smiled a little. "How goes it this morning?"

"Well, one the crew has laryngitis and a lady passenger just gave birth to her second child a few hours ago."

She nodded, "wonderful."

"Was your breakfast still warm?"

"Yes, thank you. That was thoughtful of you. Why didn't you wake me for breakfast though?"

"Well," he shifted uncomfortably. "On my night rounds, I'd pass your room and hear you crying. Last night, was the first night you didn't, so I didn't have the heart to wake you."

She smiled, "that was thoughtful of you. Thank you."

He smiled back, "you're welcome." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She nodded and took his arm, "All right. It's a nice day."

"Very." He said. "We may run into a mild storm later."

"Believe me," she said. "After the storm I endured, any storm would be a breeze."

"Really, what storm was that?"

She was going to tell him; but she noted Ned, Conseil, and her uncle coming towards them. "I'll tell you, as soon as this storm passes."

"Agreed. Care to meet it head on?"

"Let's."

She gripped his arm somewhat tighter, as they approached. An unwanted feeling of guilt actually started forming in her stomach.

"Good morning captain." Her uncle said with a somewhat forced smile. "I'm glad you found my niece. She has told you of the duty expected of you."

He nodded. "Indeed sir. Shall we discuss this in my quarters?"

"Yes." her uncle said.

Ned reached for her arm, but she yanked away from him. "I'll talk on my own. Thank you."

"Nachelle."

She held up her hand and moved quickly to join Dana in his quarters. Dana opened the door for her and she nodded her thanks to him. She turned and sat down on the chest at the foot of the bed.

"Now," her uncle began. "I'm sure there are document's to be filled out."

"Indeed." Dana reached into his coat and pulled out a document. She recognized it as their wedding license. "However, I think you need to read this first. And may I suggest that you read it sitting down too?"

"What is this?" her uncle asked unfolding the paper.

She watched as his eyes scanned the document and his face grows considerably tired. He sank slowly down onto the couch behind him. He sighed and handed Ned the document.

She watched as Ned blinked, did a double take, and then confused anger filled his eyes. "Nachelle? Is this a joke?"

She shook her head, "no, I assure you, I married Mr. carver yesterday."

"Why?" he asked dropping the marriage certificate on the ground. "How could you do this?"

"You had no right to interfere." Her uncle said.

Dana nodded, "I'm aware of that. But this is marriage of convince and it was totally my suggestion."

"And you Nachelle," her uncle said. "It's like I don't know you anymore. That…Nemo brought out characteristics of you I've never seen before."

"That's true, but they were always there before." She said. "I was always headstrong and stubborn."

"Yes! But never before have I seen you turn into a liar and a cheat!"

"I've never lied before in my life!" she said.

"You marry twice behind my back! How can you do that?"

"When I married Nemo, I married him for love." Her voice broke.

"Wait a minute." Dana said turning and rubbing her stiff shoulder. "Let me explain."

"You?" Ned said. "Do you get a kick out of stealing soon-to-be brides?"

"My wife wasn't going to marry you and she told me so the circumstances surrounding this marriage. Our marriage is temporary and if my wife desires, you, Mr. land may be free to court her. If not, stay away from her."

"Never." She said. "I'll never let him court me."

"Nachelle," Ned tried.

She shook her head, "Ned. This will hurt you but I feel this is the only way I can drive the point home. Ned, everytime the thought of marriage between you and I enters my mind, I am filled with disgust!" Ned flinched. "I could never love you and I will never love you. I don't think we loved each other to begin with. I think we were drawn to because we so uncertain about the future ahead. Those days and those two people are long gone now. Nothing can bring them back. If I'd married you, you'd be trying every day to bring those two people back and I'd hate you so much for it. I can't forgive you yet Ned, but I don't hate you and I don't want to hate you. So believe me, it's for the best."

Ned nodded, "you made yourself quite clear. I won't bother you again…. Mrs. carver."

That was the first time anyone called her by her now married name and oddly enough, it was a pleasant sound.

Her uncle sighed, "do you have any idea what you're doing Nachelle? It would have been better had you married Ned. People will wonder about the baby."

"That is none of their business."

"People always find out things like this. Once they find out it is Nemo's child, you'll never get a moment's peace."

She nodded, "I'm aware of that."

"How do you think they'll feel knowing that that man's child is in you now?" he asked. "There may be attempts on the child when it is born. Or some may possibly even attempts on you! He killed many people and many people may not like the idea of his child living."

"My child is no murderer. I'm aware of my husband's wrongdoings, as he was of mine. But my child will never suffer for our mistakes."

"Are you admitting that your marriage to Nemo was a mistake?"

"Never!"

"There is no reason for them to believe it is anyone's else child than mine." Dana said firmly. "If you all keep your mouth's shut and the child's origin silent, let them draw their own conclusions."

She shook her head, "out of the question."

"Why?"

"Because then your reputation will be ruined if the new ever got out that I was pregnant when I married you."

He nodded, "so true. But then again, it's just words and my reputation. You are my wife for the time being, and I did vow to protect you. I intend to uphold those vows until our marriage is annulled."

She shook her head, "I don't understand you. Not at all."

"You will in time." He stood up. "I'll let you two talk alone now. I'll be on deck if you two need me."

"Thank you captain." Her uncle said. He watched as Dana closed the door before turning back to her. "Maybe, you did make a good choice. But I don't know the man that well."

"Neither do i. but he is so honorable, it's almost disturbing."

"But Nachelle," her uncle said. "After the annulment, if you get married again, can I be invited to the wedding? You know you've been married twice and I always find out the day after?"

Nachelle smiled as her uncle chuckled. "All right." She picked up the marriage liscence Ned had dropped on the ground and studied it briefly. "But I highly doubt I'll marry again."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll be looking forward to reviews. I shall try to update today, but we're having a birthday party tomorrow and I have to do cleaning, make sure the meal is ready and the presents are wrapped. <strong>


	22. Explanations

**Katdancer: Yes, he is a little over protective. I'm glad, I like Dana too! That's wonderful! I'm glad you're getting better, keep it up!**

**America Liberty: Thank you, I'm glad you liked part of the twist. But there are a few more problems to encounter.**

**Trrmo77: Yes, there is more to Dana's story, they're slowly becoming friends and she's opening a little to him. Thank you, we're going to have alot of fun today!**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-one<p>

Nachelle gripped her stomach and moaned. She sniffled as a tear dribbled down her cheek.

"May I come in?" Dana asked after he knocked.

"Yes." she groaned.

He walked in, "we're going to dock soon," his voice died off as he saw her. He walked over and knelt besides her, feeling her head. "Morning sickness?" she nodded. "I'll make sure you're sent some lemon water and some soda crackers."

"Thank you." she said quietly.

He peered closer and his finger traced the tear. "Tears?"

She nodded. "A little."

"Care to share it with me?"

"I-I just…wish his father…were here."

Dana nodded and he pulled her up into a sitting position and pulled her close. He didn't say anything. Just rocked her as he held her close. A bang on the door caused her to push away from him.

Dana stood and crossed the room swiftly to open the door. "Yes."

"Sir, we're just about to dock."

"All right." He said. "Please have cook find some lemon water and soda crackers for my wife and have them brought up at once please."

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you." she was all she was able to get out before reaching for the chamber pot under the bed. She was so mortified as she retched inside it. The bed shifted and she felt Dana's hand brushing her hair out of her face. A damp cloth was pressed on her forehead as well.

"Easy." Dana said easing her onto her back as soon as she was done wrenching. He dampened the cloth again and pressed it on her forehead.

She nodded and gripped her stomach. "Sorry."

"Shh, it's ok. Now you rest. I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Ok?"

She nodded again as he stood up and headed straight for the door, almost bumping the sailor who was coming in.

"Sorry."

"Sorry sir." The sailor said coming in with the tray. "Where shall I put this Mrs. carver?"

She pointed to the nightstand beside her and groaned.

"Ok. Sorry you're sick. Would you like your water?"

She nodded and held out her hand for it. He placed it in her hand. "Thank you." her voice sounded raspy to her own ears.

"All right ma'am. Is there anything else I could get you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"All right ma'am."

He bowed before walking out of her room swiftly, colliding with Ned, Conseil and her uncle.

"Anyone we know?" Ned asked as he watched the sailor leave with a dubious look on his face.

She made a face and took a gulp of her water. The water was very sour, but the lemon calmed her stomach somewhat.

"Hush Ned," Conseil said. "She looks sick."

Her uncle knelt and felt her head. "If I'm right, she's having a bout with morning sickness?" she nodded. "Being on land might aggravate that."

She nodded again. Remembering how drunk she'd felt after Nemo had brought her ashore that one time.

"Maybe you should go ashore later," her uncle said. "We're expecting some reporters waiting for us at the docks."

"Reporters!" she sat up clutching her throat. "How'd you manage that!"

"Mr. carver has a marvelous collection of carrier pigeons that fly home to his mother. I told him I wanted to inform my wife of my arrival."

"You're not married Conseil!"

"He didn't know that."

"Oh you, you," her stomach roiled and she reached for the chamber pot again, but dry heaved.

"Nachelle, calm down." Her uncle said.

"How….can….I?"

"breathe." He ordered. "it's extremely important to us. The whole world needs to know about this."

She sat up, "so much for keeping a low profile about the baby!"

"you don't need to have anything to do with this." Her uncle said. "we'll lead the reporters off to a hotel and you can come ashore later."

"will I be needing to file suit for libel?" she demanded. "or have you paid Ned to keep his big mouth shut?"

"hey!"

"she's pregnant." Her uncle said.

"maybe, but I'm not that pregnant to not know what I'm saying."

"I hope you gentlemen aren't upsetting my wife," Dana said walking through the door.

"they lied to you!" she said. "they alerted the press and the whole world is waiting for us to get off the boat!"

Dana's eyes darkened and he turned to them with a frown on his face. "I hope there's a good explanation for that. I seem to recall lending a pigeon for Mr. Conseil's wife, unless he's married to the press, but I doubt that the courts would allow such a thing."

"this was days ago!" her uncle said. "we just got the reply when you delivered the note to us yesterday!"

Dana frowned, "I hope not. I hate it when people abuse my hospitality and take advantage of things." Dana picked her up, holding her carefully. "easy. Put your arms around my neck." She obeyed and rested her chin on his shoulder. she could have sworn she'd felt him inhale. "comfortable?"

"yes."

"all right. Professor, you get the bags, I'm going to get her safely settled somewhere right away."

"good idea."

"where?" she asked as he moved towards the door.

"my mother's house." He stated. "where will you be lodging?"

"try the biggest hotel." She said. "the Baltimore."

"possibly." Her uncle said.

"All right, I'll look there after I get Nachelle settled."

Dana moved quickly through the barrage of passengers trying to get off. She gasped when she saw the crowd waiting at the Baltimore docks.

"oh no." she shrank back.

"it'll be all right." Dana said. "it'll be all over in a minute."

At that moment a sailor ran up. "sir, I've secured a cab. It's waiting for you."

"thank you."

"anytime sir."

"Ready?" he asked Nachelle, tightening his grip a little.

"yes."

"all right."

Dana waited for her uncle, Ned and Conseil to move forward. The moment her uncle appeared at the top of the gangplank, great cheers were heard and applause echoed around the docks. Overlapping questions from the various reporters made her head spin.

"Professor Arounax!"

"Did you find the monster?"

"what'd it look like?"

"could it fly?"

"was there even a monster?"

"how many of the remaining crew?"

"hey captain, what was it like for them aboard your ship?"

Dana ignored the man who asked that question and headed straight for the carriage waiting for them.

"who's the lady?"

"isn't that professor aronnax niece?"

"12562 Greenbush lane please." He asked. "quickly."

"right away sir."

Dana set her in the carriage and closed the door behind them. Several reporters went towards the carriage. He pulled the curtain down and the carriage took off with a jolt. Nachelle flew forward and Dana caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

she nodded, "I'm fine."

Dana got her back in her seat as the carriage moved swiftly. She noted he watched her out of the corner of his eye incase she bounced out of her seat again.

"where are we going?" she asked.

"my mother has a nice house. I stay there with her when I'm not at sea."

"you like the sea?"

he nodded, "I love it. the salt air, the stars reflecting on the sea. Fighting the storms and watching the sun rise on the horizon."

She nodded, "I know what you mean. The still quiet on a lazy summer day."

Dana smiled, "I guess…that's one thing we have in common."

Silence filled the carriage again. Dana pulled the shades up and peered out the window. They had moved out of the docks now and had moved up into a cleaner

"Dana, I studied nameology. Did you know that?"

"no I didn't. isn't that… the study of names?"

"yes. do you know what your name means?"

he shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"well, its Hebrew. It means arbiter."

He frowned, "I've never heard that word before."

"Peacemaker or negotiator are good alternative words."

The carriage stopped and Dana said. "we're here."

He opened the carriage door and helped her out. She paused once her feet touched the ground and she stared at the grand house. Nachelle immediately felt clumsy and awkward as she saw the white, Victorian-style, three-story house before her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have another chapter for everyone tomorrow! I'll look forward to everyone's reviews!<strong>


	23. Almost a home

**Trrmo77: I know! It's funny because I picked that name before I knew what the definition was. Imagine my shock when I saw it matched him perfectly. A minor twist in here.**

**Katdancer: I know, I wish I did too!**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-two<p>

Nachelle woke to find herself on a sofa with a wet cloth on her head and when she inhaled, the smell of ammonia filled her nose. _Smelling salts. _She groaned and turned on her side.

"She's coming around." Dana said, patting her face. "Nachelle?"

"She'll be all right now." A woman's voice said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out, I guess too much stress." Dana said, she felt the couch shift with his weight as he helped her sit up. "Drink this."

He handed her a glass of water and she nodded. His hand hovered around hers as she drank the water.

"Are you all right Nachelle?"

She nodded as she tried to set down the glass. Dana shook his head, "finish it."

She shook her head; "I don't need it."

"Finish it Nachelle," he said a little more firmly. "Don't make me force you to drink it."

She made a face, but did as he requested. She set down the empty glass as she swung her feet to the side. "I am so sorry Mrs. carver."

"It's actually Mrs. martin." She explained. "I remarried. Dana prefers to keep his birthfather's name." She sat down beside her and smiled. "And, now all I know about you is your first name is Nachelle? Anything else I should know?"

She looked at Dana who sat on the arm of the chair. "We have something to tell you mother."

She shook her head, "I'm not dumb Dana." She took Nachelle's hand and tapped the wedding ring. She gave Dana a telling look and he shook his head at her. She smiled at Nachelle. "How long have you two been married?"

"almost two and a half week's." Dana said. "she's Pierre Aronnax's niece."

"that's marvelous! I hope you didn't experience anything to traumatic during your travels with your uncle on his latest adventure. Was there even a sea monster?"

"no." she said quietly. "it was a submerging boat."

"oh."

"mother," Dana said quickly. "Nachelle and I-it's…honestly a marriage of convenience."

Her face froze, "what?"

"Nachelle is pregnant."

"Dana!" She gasped. "How could you?"

"Me! I'm not the father!"

"I married the captain of the submerging boat. Nemo." She explained coolly. "he died the day after we were wed and his ship sank destroying all evidence of our marriage. your son offered this marriage because I was going to be forced into marrying the man I deem partly responsible for my husband's demise."

"I am sorry my dear."

She stood up, "I won't stay if it's disagreeable to you. I can go with my uncle."

"no." Dana said gripping her arm. "you can't, it's not safe there. The reporters will be crawling over them for weeks until they get every detail of the whole voyage."

"Dana is quite right my dear." Mrs. martin said standing up. "I apologize for my actions. Everything is happening so fast. Give me some time to cope with this please."

She nodded. "if you're sure."

"I'm sure and called me Cathy." She took Nachelle by the arm. "now you come with me. I'll have the servants draw you a hot bath and I'll find a dress for you."

"I'll be back. I'll go find your uncle and get your baggage."

"All right."

"don't hurry back." Ms. Cathy said. "we'll be a while."

Dana chuckled, "all right."

"and now my dear," Ms. Cathy said taking her up the stairs. "let's hear everything about you."

* * *

><p>Nachelle wandered through the rose garden. It was a comfortable feeling here. She loved the house and Ms. Cathy was a very gracious and charming woman. Nachelle didn't feel ill at ease with her and she'd shared some details aboard the nautilus. If she didn't approve or understand, she never showed it. Ms. Cathy shared the details of her life too. Her first marriage, Dana's birth and her second marriage. Her husband's abuse had caused her to miscarry and she lost Dana's little sister and she never had anymore children after that. Her husband died a while after and she'd inherited his estate. Dana helped support her, but she found various tasks to bring in more income. She was a very sociable woman, but she suspected that there was something that there was something she was keeping from her.<p>

Nachelle sat down on the edge of the huge marble fountain twirling a red rose between her fingers as she listened to the birds chirping and the water gently twinkling down. The sun streamed through the willow branches and the roses were pungent. She decided that this was her favorite spot on the premises.

"Nachelle?"

"I'm by the fountain Mr. carver." She called.

"all right." He rounded the corner adjusting his hat. She sat up and looked at him. "I just wanted to tell you that," Dana's voice died off and he paused where he stood and just stared at her like a man out of his wits.

"yes?" she asked.

"I-I," he stammered. "your-you, forgive me if I seem forward. You make….quite a beautiful picture sitting there."

She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "thank you." she stood up. "were you able to find my uncle?"

Dana blinked then shook his head, "what? Oh yes, I gave him the address and he said he'll try to make it out in a few days when everything has settled down somewhat."

She nodded and twirled the red rose. "thank you very much." All of a sudden the atmosphere seemed to compress too much for her own comfort. "I should go unpack."

"all right."

He offered her his arm and she took it. she thought back to what she must have looked like sitting there. Sun casting a halo behind her head. No wonder Dana was startled so.

Dana opened the front door for her and she made her way up the stairs to the guestroom.

"Dana? Is that you?" ms Cathy asked from the parlor.

"yes mother."

"could you come in here for a moment? I'd like a private word with you."

it didn't take her long to unpack her one suitcase with her few belonging. Dana had also left an artist easel with paint and a canvas for her. she picked the items up and walked down the stairs, she exactly what she would sketch, the garden scene.

"but Dana, are you being fair to Melanie?" she paused on the stairs at the mention of another woman's name.

"mother, I've been having doubts about Melanie for a while. I'm going to talk to her tonight."

"I'm disappointed in you Dana. Toying with Melanie's affections."

"mother, what was I supposed to do?" he said. "I saw the look of desperation in her eyes, I saw the same look in your eyes when you married….that man."

"Dana,"

"What was I supposed to do?" He demanded. "Marry her to a man responsible for her husband's death."

"He was partly responsible. But Dana, I wasn't engaged then. You were an engaged man when you married Nachelle."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be looking forward to reviews! How many saw that coming?<strong>


	24. Melanie

Chapter twenty-three

Nachelle dropped the easel in shock. Dana had been engaged when he'd married her! Why hadn't he told her? _That poor girl! _How could he have done such a thing?

The parlor door opened and Dana stood there. His eyes turned serious. "Did you hear what we were discussing?"

"Yes." she said. "I'll be leaving soon."

"Now wait a minute!" he said catching her arm.

"Let go!" she said. "You're despicable!"

"More so than Mr. land?" he asked wrestling with her.

"Oh! Leave him out of this! You're both despicable!"

"Nachelle."

She drew her arm back and slapped him. The moment she did, time stopped. They both froze and stood there.

Dana let go of her and took several steps back, his hands warily held out. "All right. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." She said. She shouldn't have done that, he'd been nothing but kind to her ever since they met.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

"It's ok."

"Not it's not ok." He said. "I owe you an explanation."

"I'll listen." She inhaled and picked up her easel, "some place private?"

Dana nodded and took the easel from her and picked up the canvas. "Where were you going with this?"

"The fountain."

Dana nodded and moved ahead and opened the door. Her heart pounded in her chest with every step they took towards the fountain. She inhaled and willed her racing body to calm down.

Dana stopped. "Where would you like this?"

She shrugged. "There's fine." She sat on the edge of the fountain. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet."

Dana set the easel to the side. He walked over to the fountain and stood there with one foot beside her, his crossed arms resting on his knee.

"Well," she asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

"If I told you I forgot would you believe me?"

"No."

"Well I did."

"What man forgets he's engaged?"

"I had been engaged to Melanie for a few months before this last cruise. Things were getting difficult between us. She wanted me to get a job behind a desk and I hadn't had my fill of the sea yet. Things had become strained. This last voyage I was considering breaking off the engagement."

"And then I showed up, the perfect escape for you. No strings attached."

He made a face, "I wish you wouldn't put it that way. I honestly do care about what was going to happen to you and I wanted to help. Honestly, Melanie never entered my mind until my mother mentioned her."

"Why didn't you tell me about Melanie?"

"Would you have married me?"

"No."

"There's the answer."

She frowned, "why not tell me the minute we'd married?"

"I'd have preferred that the gentleman who kindly married us was on his was to his destination before you'd try to have our marriage annulled."

"You're right I would."

"Nachelle, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Listen," she said standing up. "I would have chosen any man who'd have asked me over Ned. This confession shows something about you I didn't know. I thought you were honorable but then you do something like this to Melanie and me. How do you think she's going to react?"

"She'll be furious." He stated.

"She'll be hurt."

He shook his head; "you don't know Melanie. She has no heart."

"Then why'd you propose to her?"

"A temporary attraction," he said. "She is…very beautiful, but I don't know her well and I didn't look for the beauty underneath. Only much later did I realize that her beauty was only skin deep."

She exhaled, "are you going to tell her soon?"

He sighed, "yes."

"How soon?"

"I'll go now if it pleases you."

She cleared her throat. "That would best."

He turned to walk away but stopped and turned. "Believe me Nachelle. I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to help you."

She nodded, "I know that. I don't trust you as strongly as I once did. But you're a friend Dana. Possibly the only one I've got left on God's green earth."

Dana nodded his head for a few seconds. "I won't let you down Nachelle, I promise."

* * *

><p>The door slammed and Nachelle jumped at the sound.<p>

"Sorry."

It was Dana and his voice had a growl to it.

"Dana?" his mother said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He said hanging his hat on the coat rack.

"Lie number one." She said.

"Mother, there is nothing

"Shall we go for lie number 2?"

Dana exhaled, "I don't want to discuss it."

"How did it go with Melanie?" Nachelle asked, sensing that had to do with his attitude. His finger's paused at his coat buttons. "Not well I take it."

"Ho, the woman's impossible!" he said throwing the coat on the ground. "She was as mad as hell."

"Dana!" his mother said sharply.

"Well mother, she was using words I'd never heard a lady use before in my life! Not to mention when I got there she was kissing a suitor quite ardently in the garden. From what I could gather, she'd been seeing him since I set sail."

"And she had the audacity to get mad at you?" Nachelle said.

"She was furious. Mainly at you. She's got it in her head that you're responsible. Now I didn't tell her the circumstances, just that I chose you and you said yes."

She nodded and picked up his coat. "I'll accept that."

The doorbell rang and Dana groaned and opened the door.

"Telegram."

"Oh, thank you." he said. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Nachelle," Dana said. "Telegram for you."

"Thank you." she opened the telegram. "It's from my uncle."

_Nachelle, the president of the United States has requested our presence two days from now. Be sure you're ready to go. No exceptions. Be there!_

Nachelle crumbled up the letter, "we've an invitation to go to the White House to visit the president in two days."

Ms Cathy gasped. "Oh my. What an honor!"

"One I could live without." She said tossing it into the nearby wastebasket. "I'm English by birth, but I've never lived long enough in one nation to understand their politics. I've been moving around too much."

"Well, you're going to have to settle down now." Ms. Cathy pointed out.

She nodded and sat down, "still, I shall miss the adventure."

"Don't be discouraged." Dana said sitting down beside her and squeezing her hand. "Adventure, never truly leaves us. Sometimes…it comes looking for us and anything could be around the corner."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing and I always look forward to everyone's reviews. I've some little twists building up.<strong>


	25. The white house

**Trrmo77: Twist granted.**

**America Liberty: I'm glad you liked it. That was 100% my line.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-four<p>

Nachelle scratched her neck and her uncle gave her a nudge with his elbow. Naturally, scratching at the dinner table was not polite. But oh, she had the most ghastly itch. Dana leaned close as if to say something, but he blew where she was itching, quelling the itch for the time being.

"Thank you." she whispered.

He nodded and turned back to his meal. The last few days had been somewhat strange. Dana seemed to be drawing further away from her and she from him. They merely spoke occasionally when it was necessary. He was still extremely thoughtful towards her but something was lacking; things were growing uncomfortable.

Not to mention the newspapers had distorted all information about Nemo. They'd painted him to be a cold, cruel, heartless, bloodthirsty man. But all that made it much more difficult for she couldn't speak the truth.

"Tell me Mrs. carver." the president's wife, said. "What was it like for you on the nautilus?"

Her uncle glanced at her making sure she gave the proper answers. But lately, she was tired of lying. Tonight she didn't feel like it.

"The first few days I was a little frightened," her uncle cleared his throat, but she ignored him. "But the days that followed were some of the happiest I'd had."

"She befriended the captain to a degree." Her uncle said quickly. Ned, who was sitting opposite her uncle snorted. Her uncle shot him a warning glare.

"Really?" the president said, leaning forward. "Tell me, what was he really like? One reads all these things from press, but still, I know, it never really measures up to the man."

She nodded, "all right Mr. president, I'll lay it on the line." She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. Her elbows were propped up on the table but she didn't care. The table had also quieted down somewhat so she didn't have to speak as loud. "Captain Nemo was a very complex man and he is still very difficult to describe, but I shall do so to the best of my abilities. We had some talks and from those talks I do know he was not the insane, vicious, blood thirsty man described by the press." She inhaled. "He could be very chivalrous and cordial towards me. He did have a temper and he could be most insulting at times. He was highly learned man and before he chose the life under the sea he was an extremely wealthy man and from a very wealthy family."

"What family might I ask?"

"I swore to him I'd never reveal it."

"He's dead now." Her uncle pointed out.

"I give my word and I keep It." she said turning back to the president. "He didn't trust the world once his submarine was a success. He would have gladly shared his secrets and he would have. Except he was captured by the nation of Rura Pantha and forced to do hard manual labor by day and torture by night."

The president shook his head, "Rura Pantha, a dreadful nation to be sure."

"They tried to learn the secrets of his boat but he refused to break. The nation made their mistake when they tortured his wife and son to death. They presented the bodies of his family to them, tortured almost beyond recognition." At this all talk ceased and everyone leaned forward. Ned had a strange look in his eyes, almost sympathetic. "That broke Nemo. He loved his wife and son very much. He managed to find a crew and they escaped." She cleared her throat. "If we'd taken note of each ship that was destroyed, we'd note it always came from Rura Pantha and the cargo was always highly explosive."

"Are you condoning his actions?" the president asked.

"Mr. president." She asked. "If a nation had done something as horrible as that, to you and your family. If you'd seen the corpses of your wife and child, bleeding, defiled and being spit upon by horrible men. You would have raged war against that nation to, wouldn't you?"

Everyone watched the president for his reaction. She saw the truth in his eyes. He nodded his head, as did every man at the table.

"I'm not condoning his actions. But all I ask is compassion and a little bit of understanding for him. I know for a fact Mr. president, that the day he died, he was going to reveal all information to my uncle and send him ashore to share his genius with the world. But as you know, his enemies found his lair and he destroyed it before he died. Believe me Mr. president, if he had been as cruel as he'd been described, he would have not let us free, he would have had let us die along with his secret. But he didn't."

"You seem to have known him very well." The president's wife said.

She nodded. "I did. We had a mutual respect for each other," this lie slashed a deep gash in her, but she took it. "But it was nothing more than that."

Nachelle fanned herself; the heat in the ballroom was oppressive. Every man, including the president, and excluding her husband had danced with her. But they mainly all had questions about Nemo; she answered them all honestly without saying a word about their marriage and everyone had naturally assumed that it was Dana's child she was carrying.

* * *

><p>She walked towards the balcony, inhaling the cool air. She heard the sounds of a couple embracing and turned to leave. Except, that's when she saw a dark haired woman with her arms around Dana's neck.<p>

The woman saw her and pulled back. Dana turned and a panicked look appeared on his face.

"Now Nachelle,"

"Go right on ahead." She said. "It's none of my business."

"Nachelle. Wait."

"So this is the woman you married?"

The woman's tone made her stop and turn around. She was a beautiful, raven-haired woman.

"I didn't kiss Melanie, she kissed me." Dana said.

She shrugged, "Dana, it doesn't matter to me."

He frowned, "not in the least?"

"She doesn't care?" Melanie said. "Why don't you?"

"That's my business." She said.

"Do you even love him?" Melanie asked. "Because I did!"

"You showed it by kissing Ralph!"

"He forced himself on me! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Melanie, listen," Dana said. "Believe me, I was going to break off the engagement."

"Why'd you pick her?" she asked. "Why?"

"Melanie, that is my concern. Now leave us alone."

"I think you should tell her Dana."

"She'll spill everything."

Hurt flashed in Melanie's eyes and she quickly walked back inside."

"I honestly don't care anymore. I've a mind to go in and tell the president the truth."

"You can't do that." He said. "The child."

"I will have to tell the truth and do you know how much it hurts to read those things? Hear people say those horrible things about him."

"Nachelle, let's go home." He said taking her arm.

She yanked free, "I'll go home when I want to go!"

"You're my wife."

"You're my husband of convenience."

Dana gripped her shoulders. "Nachelle, I've got to say this or I'll burst."

"Then by all mean's say it."

He inhaled. "I don't want this to be a marriage of convenience anymore. I want it to be a real marriage." She stared at him in shock. "I care about you, and I want to be more than that."

She shook her head in denial, "you don't know what you're saying."

Dana drew her close and kissed her. she gasped and pushed at him as unwanted emotions filled her. she finally was able to wrench free. He stood there, his eyes intently studying her.

"don't….ever…do…that…again." she growled. "ever!"

"why Nachelle?" he asked. "tell me. does it fill you with disgust, anger, or could it be that you feel something and you just can't stand to admit it."

Nachelle broke free and ran back inside and to her relief Dana didn't even follow after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing, so I added a little hanger.<strong>


	26. Loving Dana

**Trrmo77: A second twist granted and don't worry about Melanine, everything will work out fine, I hope.**

**Katdancer: It's a little soon for her after all, she is still in love with Nemo, somewhat.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-five<p>

Nachelle jumped out of the carriage and paid the cab driver. "Thank you."

"A pleasure. Goodnight."

_Don't know what's good about it. _She thought as she ran inside the hotel. It was a different hotel, not the one she and Dana had checked into, but a different one. Fortunately, she had enough money for one night.

But she didn't sleep well that night; she spent most of it pacing the floor. She didn't want to feel that way. She didn't want to feel this way at all. She didn't want to feel so open and vulnerable. She didn't know why she felt this way. She still was in love with Nemo…wasn't she?

All too soon the sun was rising. She was a little bit away from the docks so she decided to leave her hotel and walk along the shore. It was early so the shore was devoid of people.

She removed her shoes, stockings and evening hat and set them on the sand and walked along. She sighed as she lifted her evening skirt up so she could walk without getting it wet.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to spin around.

"Dana." She gasped. "I-I was just going to."

"I've been looking for you all night." He stated, he studied her face. "Looks like you didn't sleep well either."

"No I didn't." she cleared her throat. "Let's go back to the hotel."

He nodded, "let's."

She was silent on the carriage ride and Dana didn't press her, for he was exhausted like her. They didn't speak until they'd arrived in their room. She pulled out her suitcase and began to put her clothes in it.

Dana slammed the lid on the suitcase down with one hand. He shook his head at her startled expression. "No Nachelle."

She flipped his hand off the suitcase, "you don't have any say in the matter."

He gripped her wrist and pushed the suitcase off the bed with his other hand. "Yes I do."

"And you think manhandling me is the answer?" she snapped. "Yesterday, I find you locked in an embrace with your ex-fiancée then you 'confess' your love for me. I don't intend to be made a fool of, the least I could have expected you was faithfulness in our temporary situation."

"Nachelle, I didn't kiss her! She kissed me."

"Regardless, It's time I move out of this place."

"I thought you were comfortable here."

"I am, but it's not right anymore. Inspite of what you say, I can't get that vision of you and Melanie out of my head!"

Dana took her hand. "Someday, Melanie will make some man a very fine wife. But I am not that man. She's no you."

She shook her head. "No Dana."

"Nachelle, please, I love you."

"No Dana." She said shaking her head. "I don't want to love you and I refuse to stay here a moment longer."

"Do you deny you love me?"

"I love my husband."

He stepped closer to her, "I am your husband and you're my wife." She stepped further back and tripped on her skirt, falling backwards onto the queen mattress. She gasped as Dana leaned over her, his warm body dangerously close to hers. "You said you don't want to love me. Is that because you already do and you can't admit it?"

"No!" she snapped. "I won't love you!"

"You won't love me ever? Or you won't allow yourself to love me?"

"Dana carver," she said firmly. "You get off me this instant or I am going to scream."

Dana nodded, but he didn't do as she asked. Dana's lips met hers in a kiss that cooled the anger raging in her and started a spark in her stomach. This was unlike the previous kiss they'd shared. This was a kiss between lovers and it scared her beyond all belief.

Dana was tender, yet unrelenting in his administrations towards her. Slowly, she let her hands wind up around Dana's neck. His lips left hers and traveled to her neck. She didn't resist. It had been so long, since she'd felt any kind of love from a man that her body relished the feeling so she gave into it. She may have regrets in the morning, but for now, she would have none. She closed her eyes and ceased struggling with the emotions in her and let Dana love her.

* * *

><p>A frantic banging woke Nachelle in the morning. Dana mumbled something and she rolled over to see him pulling the legging of his pants over his boots. He grabbed his shirt and pulled on before opening the door.<p>

"Shh." He said.

"Nachelle needs to know this." It was her uncle's voice. She sat up and gasped as the cold air met her chest. She grabbed her robe from the edge of the bed and pulled it on. She felt embarrased that her uncle would find them in such a state.

She tightened it around her waist. "Come in."

Her uncle came in the room and his face froze. "Nachelle, what are you

"Uncle," she said crisply. "You have news. What is it?"

He shook his head, "sit down." She obliged and sat on the bed. "This is going to be very hard for you."

"Then tell it quickly please." She said. "I hate getting it slow and easy."

"All right, when Ned land sent the bottles, he'd neglected to put whether the latitude and longitude were north or south. Now, as it turns out, two fleets were set out to the locations Ned described. The first fleet found Nemo and the second fleet found nothing, so they decided to go back to the second fleet." He inhaled. "Are you understanding?"

"Yes, but what's the news?"

"You know how the tide can float thing's in and out of land?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Dana sat beside her and she shifted forward a little. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say…. the nautilus never completely sank under the waves. It surfaced." She inhaled as the impact of his words hit her. "The fleet was able to tie their spare anchor chains around the helm and they're bringing it back here to the states. It should be here in a day or two. There were a few survivors from the ships that were blown up with the island. They've asked me to examine the nautilus when it arrives."

"Examine it?" She blinked then bolted upright. "You mean, that they'll be going over it once they get it to shore?" her uncle nodded. "And what about Nemo, Robert and all the other sailor's on the nautilus?"

"I don't know. The president may order them buried on land or their bodies may get turned to ashes."

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. " I won't let them. I won't let them get their greedy hands on it or my husband's body!"

"Nachelle, calm down."

"Calm down!" she shrieked. "Calm down! No! I won't calm down!"

"Nachelle, please." Dana said, his hands on her shoulder coaxing her to sitting back down.

"No!" she said wrenching free. "I can't!"

"Nachelle, Nemo is dead, you've started a new life now."

"don't bring that up!" she snapped. "it's no use trying to get around me that way!"

"sir," Dana said quietly. "thing's aren't really as they seem."

"Why?" she asked shoving her hands into her pocket. "Why'd this have to happen?" she turned to her uncle. "I won't allow anyone on it! no one is allowed on the nautilus!"

"Nachelle!"

"You, Conseil, Ned and possibly Dana are the only ones I'll allow on it!" she was on fire now. "Nemo wouldn't have allowed it."

"Nachelle, he is dead, now is time to move on. The world needs this scientific discovery."

"Someday when the world is ready for a new and better life all this will someday come to pass." She said quoting Nemo. "In God's good time." She crossed her arms and frowned at her uncle. "My husband was right. I am his widow and I have a claim to the nautilus. No one, and I repeat, no one, unless I permit them will set foot on the nautilus."

"Nachelle." She turned her back to him and her uncle sighed. "Dana, try to talk some sense into her."

Dana sighed and stood up. "Let's let her think alone for a while." He reached for his coat. "I'll be back later."

She turned back and nodded, "All right."

"And Nachelle, I'm sorry about last night."

"That's all right." She said curtly.

"It was wrong of me to continue like that." He said stepping closer. She immediately turned her back. "You're still hurting I know, and I should have taken that into consideration."

"I understand." She said. "We made a mistake. Can we please just leave it at that? I don't want to talk about this right now. Please! Another day."

"As you wish."

The door closed and she sank down on the bed and cried. "Why? Why this? What have I done? What have I done to possibly deserve this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now that no one was expecting and I myself wasn't expecting it either. But I research classic movies with such enthusiasim that it makes my mother's head spin. Here's a interesting piece of trivia from the movie that gave me an idea for this segment. I'll be anxiously awaiting reviews for this one!<strong>

**The note that Ned Land puts in the bottle, while containing numbers representing both latitude and longitude, neglects to say whether the latitude is North or South. The note is however not useless: the unnamed state could have sent warships to both the North and South locations.**


	27. Laying claim to the Nautilus

**Katdancer: Maybe, maybe not. What do you think? Your answer may change the next chapter.**

**Trrmo77: I'm glad, I was afraid everyone was getting slightly bored. **

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-six<p>

Nachelle stood at the edge of the dock, wearing the clothes she'd worn when she gotten off the nautilus the last time. The long dark cape covered her decently, so no one noticed that's what she was wearing. Her pulse drummed the blood in her veins as she saw the nautilus carefully being secured.

"Nachelle," her uncle said. "Please, go back."

She shook her head and stepped closer to where the nautilus was being secured to a dock. The once proud nautilus appeared to be a great whale that had been beached on dry ground.

"Secured!" a sailor shouted.

She pushed past her uncle and stepped up on the deck of the nautilus. She reached for the button to open the hatch from the outside. It opened.

"So that's how it opens." A sailor said behind her. "We couldn't find it."

"Good!" she said. "That means no one has been aboard."

"Easy Nachelle," Dana said behind her. "Easy."

Things had been more tense than ever. Dana didn't question her and he'd even moved into another room to give her space.

"That unfortunately is a request I shall not be able to do." Her uncle, Conseil and Ned pushed behind her and went down. "You head down Dana."

He sighed and walked down the stairs. The captain turned and went to go down the stairs behind her. She spun around and shot him a glare. "You will stay off this ship!"

"Excuse me!" he said.

"Nachelle!" her uncle said sharply.

"No, I mean it!" she snapped. "The only other person who'd I allow to be on this ship would be the president himself."

On cue the president showed up. "Is there a problem?"

"No sir Mr. president, will you come down please?" she shot a glare at the captain. "Only you, I'm not allowing anyone else on my vessel."

"Are you insane!" her uncle? said. "We've discussed this!"

"I know!" she said. "But I am sick and tired of lying! You can't be a new life unless you're being honest about the past!" she turned to the president who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I will give you the truth and the tour personally."

"I wouldn't sir!" the captain said. "Could be an assassination plot!"

The president studied her. "I don't think so."

The president walked down the stairs and she walked down the stairs and the captain followed her. She spun around, "I said, _I am not _allowing anymore on _my _vessel!"

"This is a scientific moment." Her uncle said.

"I'm not regarding it as that. This is much more personal." She turned to see dozens of men crowding behind the captain on the stairs. "I mean it!" she warned. "I'm giving all of you five seconds to get off now!"

The Captain ignored her and took another step in the Nautilus. She didn't hesitate. She spun on her heel and reached for the electrical sundial.

"Nachelle!" her uncle shouted.

He was a second too late. At that moment the captain and all the men on the started yelling. The captain shouted and turned up and ran up the stairs. She waited until the yells subsided and turned off the electricity.

Her uncle shook his head, "Nachelle."

She removed the coat, slung it over the rail and closed the hatch. She turned back to the president who looked like he seriously doubted his sanity in coming down alone.

She nodded and turned to the left. "Here is the kitchen Mr. president." She stepped in and the kitchen was a mess. Food was slung all over the floor. She could smell the rotten fish. "It appears to be a mess due to the towing."

"Tell me," the president asked. "You refer to this as your vessel. May I ask why?"

She nodded, "the truth is Mr. president, I was married to captain Nemo." His brow rose slightly. "I married Dana in a marriage of convenience because I am carrying Nemo's child." That made his mouth drop open slightly. "I had agreed to keep it a secret, to protect my baby. But now that my husband's ship has been surfaced, I must take control. He knew that the world wasn't ready for this submarine boat and I agree with my husband. If at all possible, I will have this submarine completely submerged elsewhere until the time is right for the world to have something."

The president nodded, "I understand."

"Nachelle." Ned said. "There's several bodies in the last rooms."

She nodded, "if there are any bodies in our quarters, would you and Conseil move them to other quarters please?"

Ned made a face, but nodded.

"I'll go with you." Dana said.

She nodded and the captain and her uncle followed her to the various rooms. She felt tears fill her eyes as she entered Nemo's captain. The sheets were still rumpled from their wedding night. She turned to see her uncle's journal on the desk. She handed it back to him. She picked up the cigar box and opened it. She handed one to the president and her uncle.

She extended hers, "anyone got a match?"

Her uncle produced a lighter. He lit the president's then his. She cleared her throat and extended her cigar. "Nachelle." He said.

She arched her brow, he sighed and lit the cigar anyway. "Mr. president, my husband had nothing from the earth. This cigar is made from seaweed, it is less harsh than the tobacco."

The president blew out a ring of smoke. "Indeed, most delightful. If I might ask," he said carefully. "Why did you come here today?"

"Perhaps to make peace with myself. Take responsibility and not let my husband's work be in vain." She blew out the smoke and oddly enough, she didn't feel sick. "I can make peace with myself, but I need to face the past and sort out these emotions before I can move on with my life."

The president dipped his head, "I admire that, it must be extremely difficult for you."

She nodded, "it is. But I haven't had the difficult part yet." She inhaled. "I haven't gone into the conservatory yet."

"Nachelle." Her uncle said. "You don't have to do that."

She nodded, "I'm going to have to."

They went into the engine room and her uncle explained how the nautilus ran. She showed him the suits they wore underwater and she felt a twinge of regret that she never got to walk on the floor of the ocean with him. She pushed it away and the president was astounded when he saw the treasury.

"He used it for ballast." Ned said in disgust. "Imagine that."

"I remember he sent you for food and you tried to bring back a treasure chest."

"I'll allow everyone to divide this on shore." She said quietly. "He would have wanted that."

They continue the tour until they arrived at the conservatory. She then hesitated at the door. Ned reached for the handle and she slapped him, shooting him a glare that made him back away.

"This…I must do alone."

She opened the conservatory and inhaled. She stepped in the room cautiously. She could feel everyone behind her, but they didn't speak.

"And this…is the room he died in." Her eyes fell on the couch. "Right there." She turned. "Will you all leave me alone for a moment? Just wait outside the door please."

Everyone shuffled out. The door closed quietly behind her as her legs trembled like a sick jellyfish. Her heart pounded as she walked up to the couch.

The sight that met her eyes made her start screaming. Not your average scream of horror; but hysterical and confused screaming. Her uncle ran in and gripped her shoulders.

"Nachelle, what is it?"

She could only scream as she pointed to the couch and her uncle stared at the couch in shock.

Ned could only mutter breathlessly. "What happened here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, that's a mean cliffhanger. But I'd really like my reader's opinion's on what they think follows this chapter.<strong>


	28. What's fair to you and him?

**Katdancer: My sincerest apologies about the cliff hanger, but I had a huge debate to make and I hope I made the right one.**

**Trrmo77: I know what you mean, but I was talking with my brother and he gave me a great idea. **

**I apologize for the cliffhanger!**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-seven<p>

"I'm loosing my mind." Nachelle said shaking her head. "I must. I must be loosing my mind."

Her uncle shook his head; he was sitting beside her on the floor. "No, you're not. Ned will find the body on the ship somewhere. I am sure."

"But who'd move his body?" she gasped. "No one could get in unless they smashed the window open but that's impossible. But why all the blood?" she shrieked. "The blood all over the couch! There was never that much blood! The knife's that have been sitting there for days! The bullet and the bloodied bandages. What does it mean?"

"Maybe they tried to save him but failed."

At that moment Ned, Conseil and Dana came in the room. She jumped up and spun around. Conseil shook his wide-eyed head in shock.

"What is it?" she asked.

Conseil jerked his head, "Ned."

She stepped forward, wringing her hands. "Ned?"

He sighed and rubbed his head. "He's not on board Nachelle." She gasped. "Robert's and the cook are missing as well."

She sank back onto the floor in shock. She blinked rapidly and turned to her uncle. "What does it mean? What?"

* * *

><p>Nachelle pulled her cloak around her and brushed her hair away from her face. This story had hit the news like wildfire. She'd given permission for the president, Ned, Conseil, Dana and her uncle to tell the truth. The realization that the truth had lightened her burden somewhat, but her heart and mind were in such a muddle she hardly noticed her burden had grown lighter.<p>

"Nachelle?" she turned to see Dana standing there. He held a piece of paper in his hand. "Here."

She frowned and looked at it. It was their annulment papers, all signed and sealed. She blinked and looked up at him.

"What's this?" she asked wiping a tear from her eye. "Our annulment?"

He nodded, "It's for the best."

"Now wait a minute."

"We've got to stop fooling ourselves." Dana said. "The minute we told you we couldn't find his body, I saw the answer in your eyes. You're still in love with him."

She nodded, "I am. But he may not be alive."

"I think we both know in our hearts that he is and you're carrying his child." He exhaled. "If he were alive, then what? Do you think I want to be bound to you when he comes looking for you?" he added. "He also doesn't know about us."

"It'd be best if I were to tell him."

He nodded, "that would be best."

"If you don't want me to see him, I won't."

"I can't do that." He said. "You're his wife, it wouldn't be fair to you."

"But I am your wife now, now that we," her voice died and she cleared her throat, but it still sounded raspy. "We consummated it."

"Nachelle. Don't, that was a mistake." He said. "You were upset and grieving. I-I in my passion, I should have used my head and not given in so easily."

"And I should be worried over what's fair to you too." She said. "After all, you've been taking care of me and his unborn child since we met."

Dana turned his back to her and exhaled as he looked out over the water. For a moment all that was heard, was the ocean's roar. "When you heard that his body wasn't on board," he turned back and faced her. "What was your first thought?"

She inhaled. "Hope."

"And the second thought." He demanded softly. "Was it regret?"

She shook her head, "no!"

"Because I do not want to spend the last of our marriage knowing you were here out of a sense of duty." He stated. "I told you I don't want a marriage of convenience, I want a full, real marriage. That's part of the reason I'm letting you go now, because I want this thing to be settled and I don't want you to feel like you're bound to me." she shook her head but he continued on. "What kind of marriage would it be? Knowing I have your loyalty, but Nemo has your heart." He inhaled, but she caught the catch in his voice. "Wondering everytime you look into my eyes if you see him. Wondering if every time I make love to you that you wish it was he. What if you call his name instead of mine one night?"

"Dana," she shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I am so sorry and I don't want to cause you any pain. You've been kind, wonderful, gentle, overly considerate and loving to me. And I do love you." his eye filled with such hope that it almost killed her right there. "I-I just don't know, if it's the right love for me. I am still in love with Nemo to a degree and I don't know if that love has had a chance to die. I honestly am no sure of my feeling's yet."

"I love you." Dana nodded and knelt down beside her, "just hearing those words alone, make it easier. Even if he didn't come back, I'd still annul the marriage."

She blinked, "why?"

"Because, I want a real marriage ceremony with guests, and I picture my bride in a white dress. If our marriage is going to be real, it has to start real, no sneaking behind people or anything like that." He handed her a pen and the paper. "Please sign this. I want to court you, win your heart and make you fall in love with me."

She hesitated for a moment, then looked at him, "and are you sure…you want me to do this?"

He nodded, "yes. I insist on it."

Her hand trembled as she signed her name. Dana exhaled and took the paper and fountain pen from her. "I'll see you to the hotel miss Arounax."

She shook her head, "thank you Mr. carver, but I prefer to wait here for a few minutes longer."

He nodded, "I'll drop these papers then come back and pick you up."

She nodded, "all right. If I'm not here, I've gone back to the hotel."

He frowned, "I don't like that idea."

"You can't always be around." She pointed out. "You could leave the hotel and then I could fall down the stairs and break my neck."

He sighed, "Please, don't leave."

She bobbed her head as she watched him walk away from her. She sat on the edge of the shore and sighed.

"Pardon me," she turned to see the captain of the ship who'd she'd electrocuted earlier today. "I wouldn't be here except one of the survivor's of the shipwreck is heading towards your hotel now. He seems to know you well. He was wounded to a degree so it's extremely painful for him to walk, so I'd hate for him to get there and find you gone."

"Oh thank you," she said. "I'll leave right away. What's his name?"

"He wouldn't say." He frowned. "Strange man."

She nodded, "thank you. If you'll be as so kind as to walk me to where I can get a cab, I'd be most obliged."

"I'll send my second in command." He snapped. "You're out of your mind after the way you treated me. I'm leaving before I forget you're a lady."

She nodded and waited as he walked away. She rethought his words. _One of the survivors's of the shipwreck is heading towards your hotel now. He seems to know you well. _

She frowned. _Who would I know as a sailor? The first I knew well was Ned._

Then, something her uncle said flashed in her mind. _There were a few survivors from the ships that were blown up with the island._

_Survivors? _She'd seen the explosion herself. It completely engulfed the island in flames and the surrounding ships. _No one could survive that explosion. Who could it-no it couldn't!_

Nachelle didn't sit there a minute longer. She jumped up and ran towards her hotel. She caught the first cab and told the driver to step on it. She moved quickly through the city to her hotel. Her heart pounded in her throat as she saw her hotel drawing closer. She didn't know how much she'd paid the cab driver except it must have been a lot.

She ran up to the desk clerk, not caring if he was helping people or not. "Was there someone here for a me?"

The clerk nodded, "yes. But he collapsed and we put him in the room next to yours."

She exhaled. "Thanks."

She gripped her skirts and ran up the stairs to her room. People gaped as she raced around corners until she reached her destination. The doctor was coming out of the room and her heart almost stopped when she saw Robert standing there.

"It was too much for him." Robert said.

"I see. Make sure he rest's."

"I will."

She walked up, "Robert?"

Robert's eyes widened at the look in her eyes. But she kept her composure. "Is he all right? May I see him?"

"Well," the doctor said. "I don't know."

"Trust me doctor." Robert said. "She's the reason he found the will to live today." He moved out of the way. "Go in."

She inhaled and nodded and walked in the dimly lit room. She saw a figure on the bed and headed over there. Her heart pounded with each step as she walked cautiously to the bed.

"Who is it?" her heart stopped at the sound of that British accent. She knew it so well. "Who's there?"

She walked around to the bed as her ears began ringing. "It's…me."

"Nachelle?"

Those were the last word's she'd heard before she passed out cold.

She woke up to find herself on a bed with Nemo smiling down at her. She blinked, "I'm dreaming."

He leaned over her and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Never my dear, I'm here now. And I'am not letting you out of my arms again."

* * *

><p><strong>My, my, my, how about that? Reviews are most welcome!<strong>


	29. Nachelle's heart

**Katdancer: Same here, but I will have to decide which one.**

**Trrmo77: Here's the explanation. But I cannot guarantee how it will end. Someone's heart will wind up broken, but the questions is...who's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-eight<p>

"But," she gasped as Nemo brushed her tears away. "How?"

"Well Robert and my cook aren't as hard as they appear." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. "The last thing I remember was passing out on the couch. I woke up some time later to find out I was still alive with Robert and cook watching over me."

"But the bullet," she said. "You said it struck an organ."

"I said possibly, and I was fairly certain it had struck one, the pain was enough to let me know. It turns out cook's talents as to slicing up fish go beyond that. The bullet penetrated my back, was shot at a distance so it didn't go far enough to strike an organ. I was still tired somewhat from our previous activities and I was going into shock from the wound so I thought I was dying."

She shook her head; "I can't believe this."

"They dug the bullet out and sewed up the wound to a degree. The ship's doctor did some more repairs. I'm still recovering."

"What made them decide that?"

"Why you dearest." He said. "You have no idea how deeply you affected them. Cook actually went back home to his family, Robert is staying here until I'm back on my feet again."

"It must be difficult for you to come back to the surface."

"It was." He said. "But I was very determined to find you again. We decided to surface the nautilus and saw a fleet heading towards the wreckage. We got out and closed the hatch. They didn't even see us get out of the nautilus to our good fortune. They immediately took us for the last of the survivors. It took them several days to figure out how to tow the nautilus and it was extremely difficult to keep my emotions in check. The only thing keeping me going was the thought of seeing you again."

"No one has been on the nautilus, except the president, Dana and the rest of us." She assured him.

"I know." He said with a smirk. "I'd heard about the charge of electricity." He shook his head. "Not very hospitable."

"I wasn't going to let them have it." She smiled and laced her finger through his. She exhaled, "I've been missing you terribly."

Nemo gripped her waist and pulled her ontop of him. He smiled as he pulled her head down and kissed her lips. She let out a little moan as she leaned closer and relived all those emotions that had filled her the first time she'd kissed him. Oh she hadn't realized just how much she'd missed him.

She felt his hands wander and she pulled back. He frowned, "Nachelle, what is it?"

She rolled off him and lay on her side facing him. She felt sick, but she wouldn't let it go farther than a kiss. Not when she had so much to tell him.

"Nemo, I love you, I still do." her voice failed her. "But…something's happened."

Nemo tried to sit up, "what?"

"No!" she said making him lie back down. "Don't, I want you to get well."

"Nachelle, what is it?" she hesitated and he frowned. "We've always been blunt and honest with each other. Don't go soft on me now."

"Alright," she blurted out. "Nemo a few weeks after I was rescued I discovered I was pregnant." Nemo's eyes almost fell out of his head. "With your child."

"Nachelle." Was all he was able to say. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and looked up at her, his eyes all misty. "What?"

She croaked, "society and my uncle demanded that I marry so our baby wouldn't be fatherless." Nemo's hand stiffened. "I was going to marry Ned, but I was so upset with him for turning us in that death was looking like a much more preferable alternative. But, the captain of the boat, Dana carver, offered me a marriage of convenience and I took it."

Nemo straightened up, his eyes sparking. "You…married…someone else?"

She shook her head, "no! I mean, I was married to him."

"Are you or aren't you?"

"He annulled our marriage today even though it was consummated!"

"You what?"

"It just happened!" she said. "He'd kissed me, I was confused, I-I missed you. I missed the feelings I had with you that night. I-I lost my head. He's overlooking that; he's breaking the law by saying it wasn't consummated. Dana has been nothing but kind and gentle with me. But I cannot condone my actions and I am so, so sorry. I can't say how sorry I am."

Nemo exhaled. He frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully before speaking. Her heart jumped in her chest when he finally spoke. "He's annulled the marriage?" she nodded. "So you're mine again?"

She nodded, "you've always been mine, but," guilt pricked her heart. "He's in love with me."

Nemo frowned, but nodded solemnly. "I don't blame him."

"Nemo, do you have our marriage license?"

He shook his head. "I had it in my pocket and when we swam to the wreckage it was destroyed." He sighed. "So I guess we aren't married either."

She shook her head, "no."

A knock caused her to sit up, "come in." Nemo said without breaking eye contact.

Robert entered, "there's a young man knocking at her room."

She frowned, "that might be Dana."

Nemo nodded, "alright. Bring him in here."

"Nemo."

"We're setting all our cards on the table." Nemo said struggling to sit up.

"Wait a minute." She said jumping up off the edge of the bed and coming around to his side. "Let me help."

"I'm fine." He groused as she plumped his pillows behind him.

"Sure." She said.

The door opened and she spun around to see Robert enter with Dana behind him. Dana's face froze as he took in the sight of her hovering over Nemo.

He turned to go but Nemo's voice stopped him. "Come in captain carver, sit down." his voice was cool and collected. "I've heard so much about you from Nachelle."

Dana sat down uneasily in a chair by Nemo's bed. He studied her for a moment. "I must be right in assuming you're captain Nemo."

Nemo nodded, "indeed I am." He cleared his throat. "But enough with the formalities. My wife, I'm certain has told you I'm a blunt man and I speak out what's exactly on my mind. At the moment, it's my wife."

"Sir?" he said. "Nothing happened."

"My wife says otherwise." He said rubbing his jaw. "I appreciate your attempt to cover up the fact that you were intimate with her, not that hearing that news gives me any great joy. But I heartily admire that my wife had the courage to confess such a thing to me."

Dana cleared his throat, "I understand you being upset sir."

"I am but for Nachelle's sake I am not going to make a fuss about it." she gasped and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled and pulled back, his voice soft. "My dear, we have a guest."

She blushed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Now," he said studying Dana. "Nachelle tells me you're in love with her." Nachelle blushed and poor Dana looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed, I know how easy it can be. Considering I had Mr. land for a rival for a time."

"Sir, please!" Dana said standing up. "I need to take my leave now."

"Sit down!" Nemo said. "If you leave now you'll never know the outcome of the story."

Dana sat down uneasily. "But sir. This isn't right. I'm no fool. I can see she's in love with you."

"Neither am i." Nemo said thoughtfully. "I can see she cares for you too."

Nachelle dropped her gaze as both men glanced at her. Both sets of eyes burned into her.

"It's because I love her so much that I'm suggesting this." Nemo said. "Her heart is in an uproar and I don't want to spend my life with a wife who may have regrets. So, I'm going to spend three days with her, then you will." He added firmly. "Not as man and wife, as any courting couple would. Give her a chance to sort her feelings out. On the seventh day, she'll give us her answer."

She shook her head, "I-I don't think that's fair."

"What do you suggest Nachelle?" Nemo asked. "Do we pressure you into choosing now?"

"No!" she inhaled. "But, three days. That's such a long time. Can I spend a day with each of you and give my answer the third day?"

Dana frowned, "is that enough time for you? But honest Nachelle, I know you're going to pick him."

"Don't be so sure." Nemo said, his accent getting thicker. "Nachelle is a very curious girl."

Dana stood up, "I know that the moment I walked in the room I saw a light in her eyes that she never had for me. She only has it for you." Dana nodded. "Excuse me, I really must be going now, and don't worry. I won't be revealing that you're alive to anyone." He stood by the door. "Are you coming Nachelle?"

She hesitated and shook her head. "Later."

Dana blinked for a second. "All right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He closed the door.

Nachelle inhaled and turned back to Nemo. She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you, you know that?"

He nodded, "I know that. You bring out a very generous side of me and I don't like it!"

She leaned forward and traced a burn on the side of his face. "I see."

His finger traced her neck and trailed downwards. She saw the hunger, yet restraint in his eyes.

He sighed and looked at her deeply. "Someday." He broke her gaze. "You better go."

"All right." She stood up and leaned over. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She met his kiss halfway and all she wrapped her arms around his shoulder's squeezing him tightly. His arms pulled her close and she stumbled across his lap. The kisses were frantic and eager. Nemo let out a stifled moan and thinking she'd hurt him she loosened her grip on him.

"Easy." He said. "Easy." She burrowed closer to him and pressed her cheek against his. "Easy." He pushed her back from him. "You better go to bed. Get some rest ok? No regrets in the morning."

She nodded and stood up. "All right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>A special thanks to my brother who confirms that bullet's, in that time period, would not have entered very far if shot from a distance. So all comments are appreciated.<strong>


	30. Day one

**Katdancer: I've got it all figured out now. It'll work out well for everyone. PS. I just put up a chapter of a new Phantom of the opera fic titled, 'Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?' You are the first to know!**

**Trrmo77: Nemo's actions are explained in this chapter. He always struck me as the cool, level headed, sensible type. **

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-nine<p>

Nachelle opened her door and almost collided with a waiter.

"Oh I am sorry!" she said.

"That's all right miss." He said. "Some lunatic wants fish for breakfast."

She smiled, "not the room next to mine by any chance?"

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"He's a friend of mine." She took the tray. "I'm joining him. Would it be possible to have the same order brought up for me please?"

The waiter blinked and stared at her. "Aye."

She knocked on the door and Nemo growled. "Nachelle, come in."

She laughed as she opened the door. "And how'd you know it was me?"

"You have a very irritating knock." He said moving slowly towards her. "One has to strain to hear it."

She rolled her eyes, "that's a fine good morning for you! After I brought you breakfast too!"

Nemo chuckled as she set down the tray. He sat down in his chair and gripped her wrist and tugged her towards him. She smiled as he brought her face down to his and kissed her. She leaned closer to him as she felt the kiss grow deeper.

Nemo pushed her away, "we're forgetting we're hungry." He stated calmly.

She sighed and sat down next to him, "should you be up and about?"

He nodded, "I'm sure. I've been lying on my stomach for a long time. It's just getting used to moving around. After all my muscles have been lax for a long time."

She poured the coffee, "I hope you're on a speedy recovery."

"I am." He reached for the water. "I only collapsed because I over exerted myself."

"Well, you take it easy."

Robert came in and closed the door. "Sir, its Mr. land, professor Aronnax and his assistant. They just entered the hotel and they're coming up the stairs now."

Sure enough, she heard her uncle knocking on her door. She made a face and sighed. "What do we do?"

"Well, Mr. land hates fish, so don't invite him to breakfast."

She laughed, "Nemo!"

"I'm serious. But I suppose your uncle has a right to know."

"But can I trust him?" she asked. "If he tells."

"I'll gut him and have him for dinner." Nemo said. "Let him in. let them all in."

"What?"

"Well, all things considered they deserve to know."

She sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"No, but it's a reasonable one. Let them in."

Nachelle stood up and opened the door, startling the waiter. "Oh thank you," she said. "That was coincidental."

"Nachelle?" her uncle said coming towards them. "Is that you?"

"Yes uncle." She smiled, though her hands trembled. "Won't you, Ned and Conseil come in?"

"Sure, but what are you doing in here?"

She waited until they all were in the room before latching the door.

"Hello gentlemen." Nemo said.

Conseil let out a yell and spun around his, his eyes almost falling out of his head. Ned looked like he was freaking out inwardly, but was striving to hide his nervousness. Her uncle actually went pale and reached for a chair.

"Well, won't you sit down?"

"Am I seeing this?" Ned breathed.

"Believe me Mr. land," Nemo, said reaching for a knife. "You are." Nachelle set the tray down and began eating her fish. "Don't be surprised Nachelle, but they make a terrible fish."

She laughed, "they think you're nuts, not many people request fish for breakfast."

"Nachelle, please!" her uncle said. "How can you be so nonchalant about this?" he turned to Nemo. "I hope you're aware that my niece is married?"

"She was." He said. "Her marriage was annulled yesterday."

"What?" her uncle said. "But that's impossible!"

"Dana wanted me to do It." she said. "I didn't, poke, prod or beg! He did it on his own."

Ned sat down, propping his legs up on the table. "This is too much for me. Are you going for some sort of record?"

"You've been married twice and divorced once in less than five months!" Conseil said.

She nodded, "I'm aware of that. But I didn't divorce, it was annulled."

"But you both consummated the marriage!" her uncle cried out.

"Let's just keep that between us." Nemo said. "Mr. carver agreed to and he'll get his turn with Nachelle tomorrow."

Ned fell backwards, hitting his head. "Take…his turn with her?"

"Nachelle! I'm going to have you committed."

"You've got it all wrong!" she said.

"Honestly professor, you should know your niece better than that." He tskd. "Nachelle, is having a difficult time making up her heart so we've each been granted one day. Today, is obviously my day with her, then Mr. carver has tomorrow."

"You're being might civil mate." Ned said sarcastically.

Nemo's dark eyes flashed, "Mr. land, considering I am on land now, I am forced to play by their rules. Were we on the nautilus the game would have been very different."

"I'll let everyone know the day after tomorrow. In the evening."

Her uncle stood up and studied her; "you better make the right choice this time Nachelle."

"The _right _choice?" she asked. "I thought it was the proper answer would be… 'I wish you great happiness and may you be happy with whom ever your heart tells you.' isn't that what you mean?"

Her uncle narrowed his gaze, "don't ask me that question." He turned, walked to the door and unlocked it.

She sighed, as did Nemo as he set his silverware down. "I've lost my appetite."

She stood up, "let me talk to uncle for a moment."

Nemo sighed. "All right." She turned to walk away but he yanked her back, catching her by the hand. "Hey. You forgot to say good morning."

She frowned, then it dawned on her. "Oh." She leaned forward and kissed his mouth quickly. "Good morning."

He grinned back her. "Good morning." He released her. "Now go ahead, I'm going to talk to Mr. land and Conseil for a moment."

She smiled and squeezed his hand; "I'll be back in a few moments."

"Five minutes." He said. "Then, I'm coming after you!"

She laughed and walked out the door. She noticed her uncle talking to a man outside her door.

"Uncle?"

The man studied her, "this your niece?"

"Yes." her uncle said.

"You're the one who married that Nemo fella right?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes. Why?"

In an instant Nachelle found herself looking down the barrel of a pistol. Her uncle pushed the man out of the way and the gun went off! Nachelle felt it strikes her shoulder and she fell back against the wall.

"I hope you and that bastard die!" he shouted. "Your husband murdered my brothers!"

The doors opened and she heard Nemo curse as he took in the sight of her against the wall.

Nemo lunged for the man, "no don't!" she shrieked. "Don't!"

Nemo paid no head. Ned reached him first and pulled him up off the ground. Nemo didn't care if his arms were subdued or not. He punched the man in the jaw before turning back to her. Ned grabbed him and shoved him down the stairs.

"Nachelle?" Nemo said coming up and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Go get the doctor!" he ordered Conseil who ran off.

"Nemo?" she said her ears ringing and sight blurring.

"Nachelle?" Nemo said striking her. She groaned but could barely keep her eyes open. "Professor, help me get her in my room!"

And for once, her uncle didn't argue. But she knew he'd have more to say on the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be longer, I promise! But I'm so tired and my computer refused to open up fanfiction since the 8th and it's taken me hourse to get it to open! Reviews are VERY appreciated in this chapter!<strong>


	31. The choice

**Trrmo77: Yes, there is a plot mount, there's a little surprise in here, concerning Ned.**

**America Liberty: I completely understand, everyone can get busy. I'm glad you've enjoyed it.**

**Note: This story will soon be winding up. One chapter then the proluge.**

* * *

><p>Chapter thirty<p>

Nachelle opened her eyes and groaned as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. "Oh!"

"Easy." Nemo said rolling up from his position beside her. He got off the bed and came around beside her. "She's awake now."

"Thank heaven."

"Dana?" she frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Your uncle sent for me." he said walking over to the bed. "The man is in prison."

"Good riddance." Conseil said.

Nemo sat on the edge of the bed. "The same shoulder." he said. "Ironic."

She nodded, "I much prefer the cannibals arrow to a gun shot wound."

"Nachelle," her uncle said. "You need to make your decision now."

She frowned, "I need time."

"You don't have time!" her uncle said. "You need to get to safety! Someplace far away where Nemo's…antics aren't that well known."

Nemo nodded, "new guinea would be nice, but I'm afraid Ned land and I weren't hospitable last time we went there."

She chuckled but stopped at her uncle's expression. "Uncle, I can't decide something like that this fast. I need time."

"News that you've been shot has already started spreading." He said. "You need to get out of here some place safe! Any moment now, someone could hurtle a bottle, rock or bomb through a window! Someone could break in and kill you since this fellow missed you! Nemo made many enemies and many of them would be glad to kill you and the child just to try to make their revenge against Nemo, dead or not."

Nemo nodded, "he's right you know."

"Then we'll have to figure out where to go. Do you think the nautilus is sea worthy?"

Nemo frowned, "I'd have to inspect it. I'm not sure if I can commander it by itself though."

"I could help."

He shook his head, "no way."

She scowled, "I could to!"

"With that wound, you'll be in bed!"

"I can get a trustworthy crew." Dana said. "We can drop you two off anywhere."

"You two?" her uncle said. "What makes you think she'll pick him? You still have a chance."

"Professor Aronnax!" Dana said. "We've got to stop pretending! She already said it's him so don't make it any harder."

Nachelle frowned, "no I didn't."

"You did." Dana sighed. "When you talked about leaving with Nemo. You said, 'we' I understand. So let's leave it at that."

She stared and sighed. "Dana, come here please." He walked over the edge of the bed and Nemo got off. "Sit down for a moment." He did as she asked. She sighed and clasped his hand. "I'm such a fool. By all right, I should fall in love with you; I should marry you and let you raise my child. But…I am in love with Nemo, as you observed, and I don't think I could love anyone else. We've…got something special together and it's more than love. We have a great, respect, understanding and trust for each other." Tears began to fill her eyes. "It hurts me to know I causing you such heartbreak. For…you are a wonderful man and a woman would have to look far and wide for another one like you." she inhaled. "Now, I will not deny that I-I was, attracted to you. But, the moment I saw Nemo was alive; nothing could replace the joy and burning inside me. Do you remember that song I was singing my first night on your boat?" he nodded. "There was a line in there, 'Some passions never let you go, some fires never cease to burn.' That's how it is with Nemo and I, even his 'death' couldn't cause that fire to burn." She turned to Nemo who was standing there stiffly. But she could see he was moved just as much as Dana was by her words. "I made my vows for what seemed like years ago, till death do us part, and I will cleave to him until death do us part."

"So this is your choice?" her uncle said.

She nodded, "it is."

He stood up, and "then I have no choice but to turn him in."

She gasped, "you wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Suddenly her uncle slumped to the ground and she saw Ned setting down a candleholder. He shrugged sheepishly. "Why is everyone staring at me for? We've got an escape to figure out!"

"Ned!" she said. "What hit you?"

"Hey Nachelle, I've been doing a lot of thinking about this and personally, I'm so glad to see you happy, I'd commit murder."

"count me in!" Conseil said. "I too feel the professor is being highly unreasonable. I think Nachelle has enough control over Nemo to make sure he doesn't destroy any more ships."

"indeed she does." Nemo frowned and rubbed his chin; "well Mr. Land, I highly doubt we'll be committing anything as drastic as murder. This is really quite simple, except we're going to have to get out of the country tonight."

"Tonight?" Conseil gasped. "That's rather fast isn't it?"

Nemo walked over to her and gripped her hand, "I don't intend to stand by and watch my wife get shot at or get abused more. I want her off this cursed land and somewhere safe. Now, I happen to know where there's an uncharted island. Several residents live there, and they're friendly. I know them well."

"but before I go through with this," Dana said. "I need to be assured of one thing. Are you absolutely certain Nachelle? Absolutely certain?"

Nachelle nodded, "I am certain. This is the life I want... with Nemo. I trust him completely."

"Now, you rest." Nemo said. "I don't want to cause you any pain when we move you later." Nemo turned to the others. "I'll meet all of you in Nachelle's' room to discuss the escape. But right now, I'd like a private word with my wife."

Everyone nodded and shuffled out. Robert and Ned carried the still body of her uncle out of the room.

The moment the door shut, Nemo leaned close. "Thank you."

She frowned, "for what?"

"For choosing me." he said. "It's going to be a dangerous life you've chosen. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"I'm sure." she shook her head and wrapped her free arm around his neck. "A few hours with you is worth more than a lifetime on earth alone."

Nemo leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled as his hands circled her and she felt whole and complete again. Nemo broke the kiss and rested his face alongside her cheek. "I am _never _letting you go again. _Never."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone was satisfied with Nachelle's choice. I'll try to complete this story by tomorrow. But I'll still be looking for reviews! Thank you to everyone who's been following this story and reviewing.<strong>


	32. Happily ever after

**Trrmo77: Sorry about the delay, but the final chapter always gives me duck fits! I hope this chapter pleases everyone!**

* * *

><p>Chapter thirty-one<p>

"Nachelle?" she blinked and found Nemo staring down at her. "Come on."

"What?" she yawned as he helped her up?

"Dana has the crew and it's ready to go!" he said wrapping and arm around her waist. "We've got ten minutes to get down to the docks. Conseil is waiting for us to get out of here before letting you uncle free."

"Wait!" she said. "Do I have time to say goodbye to him?"

Nemo sighed. "Why?"

"He brought me up. I can't just leave him."

Nemo exhaled, "All right."

Nachelle followed Nemo to her room. They pushed the door open to see her uncle strapped in a chair.

"A minute." Nemo said. "We can't wait long."

She nodded and walked up to her uncle. "So that's how it's going to be?" he asked. "You're leaving with him?"

She nodded, "yes uncle."

"I don't understand you Nachelle!"

"I don't understand you either." She said. "That day we were released you yourself said he was a changed man."

"I'm only thinking of your happiness Nachelle!" her uncle said.

"Are you?" she said. "Or is it for science? I love Nemo, but never once have you said you're happy that I found someone to love! Even when I was married to Dana you remained silent! Can't you at least say you're happy I found love, even if you don't approve." Her uncle shook his head. She sighed. "I'm sorry." She kissed her uncle gently on the cheek. "Goodbye."

* * *

><p><em>Five years later<em>

* * *

><p>Nachelle held Cary as she watched Ariel held her father's hand as they walked along the shoreline together. She chuckled as Ariel slipped on a shell and landed on her rear end. Nemo held back a laugh and pulled her up. Cary let out an 'I'm tired' cry and Nemo picked up Ariel.<p>

"Bed time my little mermaid." He said.

Ariel sulked. "I want to swim!"

"You did my dear, but most people prefer to dive head first, not rear first."

Nachelle chuckled and stepped closer to wrap an arm around her husband's waist. He smiled, "I'm having a word with you later."

Nachelle blushed, her husband may be fifty-one, but he still all the passion of a man thirty years younger. But the last few weeks he'd seemed tired and thoughtful. As if there were something unpleasant and heavy on his mind.

"What word daddy?" Ariel asked innocently.

Nachelle blushed redder.

"A private one." Nemo said.

"What's private mean?"

"It means you're asking to many questions!" he said tickling her.

Nachelle stepped inside the front door shaking her head as she walked up the stairs. The island was civilized to a degree. Nemo had a few neighbors; most of them men who had escaped with him on the submarine but hadn't wanted to return to land. Several brought their wives and sweethearts to this strange paradise and life had moved on.

Nemo took her hand after closing the door to the nursery. She followed as he led her to their room. Nemo closed the door and lit a lamp.

His expression was serious. "Nachelle, we need to discuss what's going to become of you when I die."

She frowned. "That's not happening for a long time. Why now?"

"Because Nachelle, I am growing old and you are still young."

She wrapped her arms around his waist; "I am not young!"

"You're twenty-something years younger than me. Are you never going to tell me how old you really are?"

"Never."

"Anyway Nachelle," he sighed. "I've sent for Mr. carver."

"Who?"

"Your second husband." She looked up hesitantly at Nemo. He was dead serious. "Nachelle, I am dying. The doctor gives me a few more months to live."

"What?" she gasped. "He's wrong!"

He shook his head. "It's my heart. All those years underwater didn't help it any."

"But,"

"Shh, now, now." He covered her mouth with a finger. "We got a big taste of paradise together." He wiped away her tears. "Five years. Two children. You've made me so happy."

"Nemo, I-I can't accept this."

"You will." He said. "All my estate is in order. But I don't want my children fatherless. So, if you're able, will you marry Mr. carver?"

"Don't ask me that now."

"Nachelle, promise me."

* * *

><p><em>Twenty years later<em>

* * *

><p>"And you actually promised mother!"<p>

Nachelle nodded as she smoothed Ariel's hair away from her eyes and readjusted the wedding veil.

Well, I promised I'd try to love him. But I did fall in love with Dana and we were very happy." She smiled. "That's when we had Laura."

On cue Laura stuck her head in. "the groom is getting anxious! Can you put him out of his misery?"

"I will." Ariel said. "Coming!"

Nachelle groaned and walked ahead of her. "Oh, you're so like your father!"

Nachelle dabbed at her eyes and walked back out to find her seat. Vincent was a fine man and he adored Ariel. He had a sharp tongue that matched her violate temper. The first time they argued, she could have sworn she saw sparks fly.

The wedding march began to play and she turned to see Dana, looking very distinguished in his uniform; very much like he had when they'd uncle had come and everything was well between them now. Conseil and her uncle had written about their experience's and now travelled the world giving speaches. Ned had married, to everyone's shock, Melanine. She was very happy though, Ned was crazy about her.

Ariel was fidgeting like a filly about to break loose at a race and she did. She broke free from Dana's grip and charged up the aisle up to Vincent. Everyone gasped, except for the immediately family and they started laughing.

Dana sat next to her and wiped an eye, "oh she takes after you!"

"I was thinking how she takes after her birth father. Always did what he wanted."

"Hey," Dana said. "Don't I get any credit? I had to wrestle that filly for a while too!"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "I know."

"Do you still miss him?"

"A little Dana. The heart is slow to learn about such things."

Dana nodded and squeezed her hand. "I know, he was your first and third. I was your second and fourth husband."

She chuckled. "Don't worry. You're not going anywhere for a long time. So no looking for husband number five!"

Dana wrapped his arm around her and they focused on their daughter's wedding. She was sure Nemo was here, she could almost feel his spirit in the room.

She could just picture him shaking his head. _My dear, your mother brought you up to be a young lady. Not a wild horse! _She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye as she focused on her smiling daughter.

The heart is a wild and wondrous thing. Strong enough to survive death, yet fragile enough to break over an unkind word. But always full of enough love to fill the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
